Bleeding Hearts
by Katherine Masen Cullen
Summary: E se tudo tivesse dado errado? E se Alice e Jasper não tivessem chegado a tempo de mostrar Nahuel para os Volturi e com isso eles tivessem atacado? O que aconteceria com Jacob e Renesmee? E Alice e Jasper? Será que corações mortos podem sangrar? Fatos inimagináveis estão prestes a acontecer. É isso que você irá ver nesta Fanfic escrita por mim.
1. Chapter 1

**_Notas inicias:_**

Essa fanfic se passa em um possível destino dos Cullens, se os Volturi tivessem atacado, e Jacob tivesse que fugir com Nessie? A história se passa primeiramente entre Jake e Nessie, mas depois irão haver reviravoltas inesperáveis! É isso que você irá ver, peço desculpas por meus erros pois é minha primeira fanfic, espero que gostem :) Beijos

* * *

_**Capítulo 1 – Fuga**_  
_**(PDV Jacob)**_

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, em um momento estávamos discutindo como pessoas civilizadas – criaturas como nós lobos, vampiros e híbridos discutindo como humanos, chegaria a ser cômico se não estivéssemos neste momento tenso – e em outro tive um vislumbre por detrás das árvores de mantos pretos avançando.

Avistei o sempre calmo e controlado Carlisle segurar a mão de Esme, que tinha sempre aquele olhar maternal nos olhos - que posso jurar, permaneceu ali até seu fim - e levá-la até sua boca, depositando ali um suave beijo. Vi o sempre brincalhão Emmett, porém desta vez, com o rosto sério, sem desviar a atenção dos olhos de Rosalie que me surpreendeu em seus últimos minutos de "vida"; a sempre egoísta e narcisista Rosalie não tirou os olhos nem por um minuto de sua família, deixando transparecer os poucos traços de humanidade que ainda possuía. Observei Edward se transformar em uma máquina de matar, se posicionando de forma protetora na frente de Bella, a qual estava de olhos fechados, com a expressão concentrada, provavelmente tentando manter seu escudo ao redor de todos inclusive de mim e de Nessie que estava nas minhas costas com as mãozinhas miúdas em volta de meu pescoço, demonstrando seu evidente medo.

As armadilhas de Benjamin não conseguiam nem triscar no poderoso exército Volturi. Zafrina não conseguiu dar conta de iludir todos com suas visões. Felix já estava avançando para cima de Edward e consequentemente de Bella, quando:

- Vá Jake corra! Agora! Por favor! Tudo o que precisam está na mochila! Nessie eu amo você, mais do que a minha própria vida, nunca se esqueça! Jake cuide dela! Agora vão! – Bella disse, as palavras saíram engasgadas, mal consegui distinguir.

- NÃÃÃO! MAMÃÃÃE POR FAVOR! – Nessie gritava, e Bella só fazia soluçar, já que suas lágrimas tinham acabado assim como as batidas de seu coração.

Um turbilhão de emoções percorria meu corpo quando o extinto de proteção cedeu e minha cabeça voltou a funcionar. Corri feito um louco alucinado floresta adentro, Nessie havia se moldado ao meu pelo, eu sentia suas lágrimas quentes escorrerem por seu rosto e caírem em meu pelo, tudo o que eu queria era voltar para minha forma humana e abraçá-la e dizer que tudo ia ficar bem, mas não podia, ainda conseguia sentir cheiro de malditos sanguessugas, e não eram os que eu estava acostumado, eram eles os malditos Volturi.

Corri até não sentir mais um rastro do cheiro daqueles filhos de uma mãe, minha pequena estava salva, eu havia conseguido por enquanto, mas não me empolguei muito. A guerra tinha oficialmente começado. Fiz sinal com a orelha para que ela descesse, ela prontamente obedeceu, e eu rumei para detrás de uma árvore para me transformar. Quando voltei Renesmee estava com o nariz inchado de tanto chorar, e sem pensar duas vezes, me aconcheguei a ela, ninando-a e dizendo que tudo iria ficar bem, que em breve ela veria sua mãe novamente, porém, a pequena mestiça não proferiu uma palavra sequer; os únicos barulhos que preenchiam o ambiente eram os soluços de Nessie sendo levados por uma suave brisa.

Não demorou muito até ela adormecer, a pequena estava de fato cansada. Sequei as lagrima de suas bochechas, pensando um pouco em tudo o que estava acontecendo. Quando me dei conta, estava a chorar feito uma criança, ridículo. "_Concentre-se, Jacob_", continuava a repetir, na esperança de que essas palavras cessassem as lágrimas. Não havia tempo para ser fraco agora. Tinha uma jóia para cuidar nas mãos, um verdadeiro milagre. Pensar em Nessie fez meu cérebro trabalhar em busca de maneiras de protegê-la começando por um lugar para nos abrigarmos. Olhei a minha volta – com a correria nem ao menos percebi em que direção estava correndo – deveríamos estar na fronteira com o Canadá, reconhecia pelo clima e pelas árvores, estive aqui quando tentei fugir de tudo e todos...

Lembrei-me da tal mochila que Bella havia mencionado, a mesma ainda estava nos ombros de Nessie. Fui pegá-la mais antes não resisti em espiar os sonhos da minha pequena; me arrependi instantaneamente ao colocar sua mãozinha em meu rosto. Ela estava revivendo várias e várias vezes a cena de Bella falando que a amava mais do que sua própria vida. Dei um breve beijo em sua mãozinha, e a afastei de meu rosto, pegando a mochila e sentando-me ao lado de onde a minha jóia estava deitada.

Ao ver o conteúdo da mochila, assustei-me. Havia uma grande quantidade de dinheiro ali, uma quantidade ao estilo Cullen; absurdamente extravagante. Haviam alguns papéis e uma carta de Bella endereçada a Nessie; optei por deixar que ela mesma abrisse, isso a acalmaria.

A princípio eu não havia entendido o que eram aqueles papéis. Meu coração deu um salto quando tudo fez sentido: eram documentos em nome de Jacob Wolf e Vanessa Wolf, documentos falsificados, naturalmente. Haviam passaportes também, endereçados aos mesmos nomes. Bella havia nos dado tudo para escapar com segurança e sem nenhum Volturi em nossa cola. Soltei um pesado suspiro, tudo aquilo estava acontecendo tão rápido. No passaporte havia um visto para um lugar que nunca imaginei que iria colocar os pés: Rio de Janeiro - Brasil. Pois é, a guerra realmente havia começado.

* * *

**_NA:_**

E ai o que vocês acharam? O que será que vai começar a acontecer? E ai curiosos? Próximo post amanhã 13/06/12


	2. Chapter 2

OOOOLÁ! Como vão? Então gostaram do primeiro capítulo? Espero que sim Como prometido está aí o segundo capítulo da fanfic Bleeding Hearts, o que será que acontece agora? Descubram

Beijos, **_Katherine M. Cullen_**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Lembranças**

**(PVD – Jacob)**

- Nessie pequena, você precisa se trocar, dormiu no chão da floresta, está toda suja, vamos colabore por favor – falei, procurando manter o tom de voz suave, o que a minha pequena menos precisava nesse momento era alguém a tratando mal, seu pequeno coraçãozinho hibrido deveria estar mais sensível que o normal.

- Jake você ainda não entendeu? Eu não vou me trocar, pois se fizer isto você me levará para mais longe ainda de mamãe e papai, e eu não sou boba, sei que estamos próximos ao Canadá, vamos esperar um pouco, eles já devem estar chegando – ela olhou em volta como se estivesse esperando que de trás de alguma árvore sua família surgisse.

Como eu iria explicar que não, eles não iriam voltar nunca mais? Que sua mãe, seu pai, seus avós, seus tios, os tão queridos por ela, lobos da matilha estavam todos mortos? E que só escapamos pois sua mãe havia pensando em tudo? Como conseguiria estraçalhar ainda mais o coração da minha pequena?

- Nessie... Eu não sei como falar isso, mais eles não... Eles estão... Eles... – tudo ficava pior comigo gaguejando.

- Estão mortos, eu sei – ela deve ter percebido minha cara de espanto pois logo colocou-se a explicar – Eu só disse aquilo para lhe testar, se você tivesse esperança, talvez ela pudesse alimentar a minha, que deixou de existir no instante em que vislumbrei a silhueta de mamãe em meio a mantos negros.

Admiração e orgulho se apossaram de mim, misturados com uma dose moderada de espanto. Quantos sentimentos em meu rosto se passaram naquele momento? O único pensamento que rondava minha mente era _"Tão pequena e tão adulta ao mesmo tempo", _a minha Nessie, a minha pequena Nessie, tão adulta que chegou a me assustar.

Na manhã anterior ela era aquela Nessie brincalhona e sorridente, agora era uma Nessie fria e com expressões mecânicas, e o pior, com sentimentos adultos demais para uma criança.

Quando me dei conta ela já estava à minha frente vestida com a roupa que estava na mochila, e com o colar que Bella havia dado à ela, e tive a leve impressão de que aquele colar tardaria à abandonar o fino pescoço.

- Nessie, sua mãe nos deixou alguns documentos entre eles passaportes com visto para o Brasil, e é pra lá que vamos. – ela assentiu, sua expressão vazia.

Rumei para detrás de uma árvore e me transformei, nem bem voltei e senti mãozinhas em meus flancos. Comecei a correr com uma velocidade acima do normal, e na metade do caminho, escutei seu pequeno estômago roncar. Naturalmente, ela era meia-humana e precisava se alimentar.

Parei na cidade mais próxima, e, chegando lá a levei em uma pequena lanchonete para que pudéssemos nos alimentar. Eu comi muito, admito, mas nada além do normal. Já Nessie, comeu menos do que costumava, ou seja, quase nada, teria que caçar com ela antes de embarcarmos para o Rio.

Após pagar o que consumimos, sai de lá com a minha pequena, e logo me dei conta que não poderia andar em meio a cidade na forma de um lobo castanho avermelhado.

Pouco tempo com os Cullens, mas consegui aprender algo útil – pelo menos naquele momento – vi uma caminhonete – porque quanto mais você quer esquecer algo, mais coisas que te lembram isso aparecem? – em bom estado, fiz sinal para que Nessie ficasse e fui de encontro ao carro. Pensei que teria de quebrar o vidro, mas não, a porta estava aberta, tive simplesmente que fazer apenas a ligação dos fios. Cidades pequenas...

Chamei Nessie que logo estava do meu lado e seguimos pela estrada, o som de nossas respirações eram os únicos barulhos que preenchiam o ambiente. Quando chegamos em uma parte deserta, estacionei no meio fio, virando-me para Nessie:

- Antes de irmos você precisa caçar – Disse, deslizando a mão por suas olheiras.

- Estou bem – disse ela em um fio de voz – Só quero ir embora logo, tudo aqui me lembra mamãe... – virou o rosto para a janela.

- Eu sei, eu também sinto isso... – proferi, segurando-lhe o queixo e virando seu rosto para mim – só que aguentar o cheiro de 200 humanos em um local fechado será suportável só se vier caçar comigo – tentei forçar um sorriso que saiu parecendo mais uma careta.

Pela primeira vez ela sorriu, sincera como sempre, minha pequena, meu anjo ainda estava dentro daquele coração quebrado, e eu daria a minha vida para recuperá-la, era uma promessa.

Saí do carro e entrei na densa floresta, transformando-me. Nessie ainda jazia dentro do carro, apreensiva. Era a primeira vez que ela caçava em um floresta diferente da que havia em seu quintal, cada passo era um abismo para ela. Faria tudo para assegurar-lhe que estaria ao seu lado sempre, devia isso a ela, a Bella, a Edward, aos Cullens, a minha matilha, a mim mesmo.

Fiz sinal com a cabeça para que ela viesse, ela caminhou lentamente até mim. Logo uma brisa passou por nós, e a sede de Nessie falou mais alto; só consegui segui-la, pois não estava com fome – por incrível que pareça.

Quando a alcancei ela havia abatido um urso, típico de Emmett. Mas que droga! Tudo nos fazia lembrar deles, e cada lembrança era como vidro transpassando minha pele.

Quando voltamos ao carro, Nessie havia abatido dois ursos e um cervo, parecia que sua sede estaria controlada até chegarmos na América do Sul. Estava quase ligando o carro quando me lembrei que teria que explicar tudo a Nessie.

- Nessie antes de irmos preciso explicar algumas coisas à você – ela assentiu com os olhos fixos na estrada, parecia que a lembrança do tio a havia acertado em cheio.

- Primeiramente – disse pegando a mochila – não somos mais Jacob Black e Renesmee Cullen – ela desviou o olhar da estrada e me olhou primeiramente confusa e logo depois com raiva.

- COMO ASSIM? TUDO QUE EU TINHA FOI TIRADO DE MIM, TUDO! E AGORA VOCÊ QUER TIRAR A ÚNICA COISA QUE ME SOBROU? MEU SOBRENOME? QUEM EU REALMENTE SOU? – ela gritava feito uma louca, fiquei magoado com as suas palavras afinal eu estava ali, cuidando dela, ela não havia ME perdido, eu era o seu Jake, não era?

- Nessie escute! – disse segurando suas mãos que tentavam, sem obter êxito, me acertar – NESSIE! – gritei, ela parou de súbito me olhando assustada, eu nunca havia gritado com ela, me senti um lixo naquele momento, mais tinha que aproveitar a deixa.

- Não fui eu que fiz isso, foi sua mãe – disse tirando os documentos de dentro da mochila – ela fez isso para lhe proteger, mudou nossos nomes para que nenhum Volturi pudesse nos achar – entreguei os documentos a ela – a partir de agora sou Jacob Wolf e você será Vanessa Wolf – parei olhando-a nos olhos – e você deixará de ser uma Cullen para os outros, mas nunca deixará de ser aqui – toquei sua pele onde batia seu frenético coração híbrido – o sangue de seus pais corre em suas veias, e ambos eram Cullens, isso Nessie você nunca deixará de ser, nunca.

Nessie riu sem humor, minha cara de não entendimento deve ter sido grande, pois ela fez uma careta e se explicou:

- Mamãe pensou em tudo, sempre inteligente – disse ela secando as lágrimas, não resisti e a abracei forte e disse:

- Ela pensou até em seu apelido, achariam estranho seu nome ser Renesmee e seu apelido Nessie – ri sem humor, me surpreendi ao vê-la gargalhando, começava a pensar que Nessie estava com sérias crises de bipolaridade.

- Do que está rindo? – perguntei curioso

- Nada só – parou e olhou nos meus olhos – seria engraçado explicar a alguém meu apelido, "Monstro do Lago Ness" – ela fez as aspas com as mãos miúdas.

Não resisti e ri junto com ela, talvez as coisas começassem a dar certo, ou talvez não...

- Jake o que é isso? – disse Nessie pegando a carta que Bella havia escrito para ela – Oh Deus não pode ser... – disse ela já chorando – Não pode ser... – disse ela e leu em voz alta – De mamãe para a joia mais rara desse mundo, minha Renesmee – e prontamente abriu a carta.

* * *

Gente! Como será essa carta? O que Bella deve ter escrito para Nessie? Confiram no próximo capítulo que será postado amanhã dia 14/06, quinta-feira.


	3. Chapter 3

Olá gente, eu sei que sumi, me perdoem, mas é que eu costumo postar a fanfic mais no Tumblr, mas prometo que irei começar a postar regularmente aqui, agora que estou de férias.

Gostaria de agradecer a Camila Alexsander que me enviou a primeira review da fanfic, que bom que você gosta da minha fanfic e que está disposta a acompanhá-la, irei continuar postando, me desculpe pela demora.

Com vocês um dos capítulos que chorei enquanto fazia, espero que se emocionem também *-*

* * *

Capítulo 3 – A Carta

(PDV Renesmee)

Não, não podia ser... Eu não aguentava mais, tudo me lembrava eles, a floresta, a caçada, os ursos, o cervo. Toda vez que fechava meus olhos, a cena me assombrava, tomando vida em instantes.

- _"Nessie eu amo você, mais do que a minha própria vida, nunca se esqueça!" _– foram as últimas palavra de minha mãe, e prometi a mim mesma nunca esquece-las. Sentia tanto a sua falta; ainda consigo ouvir sua voz, sentir seu cheiro... tudo que me restara agora foram apenas lembranças.

Abri a carta rapidamente, nem encarando Jake, não conseguindo me conter. Como já esperava, comecei a chorar, mesmo que não tivesse lido nem mesmo a primeira linha. No decorrer do movimento de abrir a carta, o cheiro de minha mãe veio a mim, engrossando as lágrimas que já escorriam pelo meu rosto. O reconheceria até mesmo em meu leito de morte.

Passei os olhos pelo fino papel e visualizei sua caligrafia infantil. As lágrimas espessas turvaram minha visão e eu soluçava incontrolavelmente, feito a criança que realmente era. Sequei meu rosto com as costas das mãos, direcionando meu olhar à Jake; éramos tão ligados que apenas seu assentimento já me deu forças para continuar a ler.

Jake agora era o meu tudo, meu irmão, meu amigo, minha família, absoluta e simplesmente tudo o que me restou. Aconcheguei-me em seu colo, me deixando desfrutar de seu calor anormal para um humano. Não havia saída, era instantâneo: sempre que o tocava, parecia que todo medo, toda dor, toda angústia sumiam fazendo com que só exista ele ali. Reunindo coragem, comecei a ler em voz alta:

_Minha Renesmee_

_Você sabe meu anjo, que eu te amei desde o primeiro momento que suspeitei que você estava crescendo dentro de mim? Primeiramente achei que você era um lindo menininho de olhos verdes que nem seu pai quando humano _– ri sem humor, eu um garoto? Outra pergunta, papai tinha olhos verdes quando era humano? Uma pergunta que não poderia mais ser feita essa e nenhuma outra..._ – Posso imaginar exatamente a cara que você está fazendo agora – _a imaginei rindo, seu lindo riso que tinha som de sinos _– mais sim, sempre sonhei com um_ _garotinho, se você fosse um, seu nome seria Edward Jacob, uma homenagem ao amor de minha vida, e ao meu melhor amigo, meu sol particular – _senti Jacob enrijecer-se, parecia que aquilo o havia atingindo em cheio, fiz nota mental de perguntar a ele porque aquilo o afetou tanto..._ – Bom, mas consegui o maior feito da minha frágil e inútil vida humana: trazer você ao mundo._

_Pensei que ter conhecido seu pai, me casado com ele, fora o ápice de minha vida humana, parecia que tudo finalmente tinha se encaixado depois do casamento, durante a lua de mel, mas então veio a grande surpresa, senti você se mexendo dentro de mim, não sabia exatamente o que você era, ninguém sabia, nem mesmo seu sábio e "velho" avô _– entendi o sentido das aspas, meu avô Carlisle era só velho na idade, em seu físico parecia um anjo, na realidade era, renegava sua espécie para salvar vidas, tinha certeza, meu avô não parecia um anjo, ele era um e agora está no meio de outros... –_ não existia ninguém como você, você era única, um milagre, o que se sabia era que vampiros não eram férteis em relação a outros vampiros, não sabíamos que vampiros em relação a humanos poderiam gerar uma criança._

_Com o passar do tempo você foi crescendo dentro de mim, só que não normalmente como as crianças humanas, você foi se desenvolvendo muito rápido, rápido demais para o meu frágil corpo humano aguentar, não sabíamos o que fazer, você estava sugando toda a minha energia _– o que eu estava fazendo? Matando a minha própria mãe? Que tipo de monstro eu era? – _não se culpe do jeito que eu penso que você está, você não era nenhuma aberração ou algo do tipo, simplesmente ninguém como você existia, Renesmee você meu anjo, é uma nova espécie, é única, ninguém tinha ideia sobre seu futuro ou até mesmo sobre o meu, sua tia Alice não conseguia ver meu futuro, muito menos o seu._

_Sabe que Jake salvou você e eu? Sem querer mais salvou, uma pequena piada se tornou a solução de nossas vidas, em um dia de tensão estávamos todos na sala pensando em como iríamos fazer para me fortalecer para que assim você pudesse crescer dentro de mim normalmente, quando seu pai exclamou rapidamente "Você pode ter razão Jacob" na hora não entendi nada mais logo depois de todos indagarem sobre o que seria Jake se explicou "Só pensei que já que é filho de um vampiro... Poderia gostar de morder uns pescoçinhos " naquele momento tudo fez sentindo, você estava com sede, e o meu corpo humano não tinha o suficiente para você _– olhei para Jake, ele desde sempre salvando minha vida, e por isso eu devia ela à ele –_ desde então comecei a beber sangue, seu pai não gostou muito da ideia, muito menos Jake, só que pela veia iria ter um efeito lento, e o que eu mais queria era salvar sua vida, minha joia _– parei um pouco e pensei: minha mãe havia feito tudo por mim, até sua vida ela me deu, não sei se conseguiria sobreviver sem ela.. - _tudo estava dando certo marcamos a data do parto com Carlisle, só que antes ele precisava caçar._

_Um dia antes de seu avô voltar você estava querendo vir ao mundo, e estava com pressa, quem fez seu parto foi seu pai e logo depois de lhe entregar para sua tia Rosalie ele me transformou, após isso você já tem lembranças, quando vi você pela primeira vez, quando te coloquei para dormir, quando lhe levei para caçar _– cada palavra que lia ia arremetendo lembranças que pareciam um filme em minha cabeça -_ , e foi em uma dessas vezes que tudo começou, o alvoroço por conta dos Volturi, você era especial demais, tudo o que Aro Volturi desejava, ele já admirava nosso clã, era o mais poderoso logo após o dele, Aro tinha uma ideia fixa de que iríamos tomar seu poder, pobre vampiro, ele desejava demais seu pai e sua tia, por seus poderes, e agora você meio humana, meio vampira, uma nova espécie, já devia estar planejando um exército certamente._

_Bom você sabe que sua tia Alice sumiu junto com seu tio Jasper para tentar arranjar provas de que você não era única, até agora quando escrevo essa carta eles não voltaram, sinto que não acharam nada e que ainda estão procurando, isso é bom, assim eles ficam longe de tudo isso, que sinto que irá dar errado, conseguirei salvar você e Jacob também, tudo está na mochila uma nova vida para vocês sem Volturi sem ninguém, talvez um dia vocês encontrem Alice e Jasper _– era o que eu esperava, não poderia ter toda a minha família de volta, mais poderia ter pelo menos parte dela - _sejam felizes, por nós, nunca se culpem todos nós sabíamos do risco, eu te amo mais do que minha própria vida, por toda eternidade minha, para sempre minha Resnemee Carlie Cullen Swan, minha única e tão amada filha, nunca se esqueça._

_PS.: Seu pai não sabe de nada, tudo isso fiz sem ele saber, por isso não lhe escreveu nada assim como eu, mas faço das minhas palavras as dele, você mesma sabe a forte ligação que tinha com seu pai, ele te ama muito, mais do que você imagina _– é eu sabia, eu o amava mais que tudo, e os amava, amava todos, sentiria a falta de cada um, cada dia de minha vida, era incrível como minha vida tinha acabado de começar, e já tinha mais problemas do que a de um adulto – _Todos nós te amamos Renesmee, você trouxe a felicidade a essa família, preencheu o buraco que havia no coração de sua tia Rosalie, deu mais um motivo à seu pai de continuar vivendo, deu a seu avô Carlisle um novo enigma para mergulhar em estudos,aumentou o espírito de maternidade de sua avó Esme que já era muito grande, deu a Alice uma nova boneca para vestir _– ri agora de verdade, tia Alice, esperava vê-la de novo, seria o objetivo de minha vida encontrá-la agora – _deu a seu tio Jasper um sentimento maior além de seu amor por Alice e sua sede por sangue, deu a ele o sentimento de pai, deu a seu tio Emmett alguém para compartilhar seu jeito de criança que ninguém compreendia, deu a Jake o bem mais precioso para um lobo o qual ele daria a vida, o qual ele lhe explicará quando você tiver idade _– ouvi Jake pigarrear, fiz outra nota mental, agora pra perguntar sobre o que minha mãe estava falando - _e você me deu o mais importante, um sentimento maior que o mundo, com maior duração que a eternidade, você me deu o sentimento de mãe, um sentimento que nunca pensei em sentir, quando me casei com seu pai, e até mesmo antes, já me conformava que vampiros eram estéreis, portanto nunca haveria um fruto do amor entre seu pai e eu, mas então você veio completando a vida de todos, até Charlie, um dia vá visitá-lo, não o deixe sem a família, o que ele mais temia era me perder, e se você ler essa carta, sabe que Charlie não me tem mais e infelizmente você, Renesmee, eu te amo, mais que tudo nessa vida, nunca se esqueça que mesmo em pouco tempo você transformou e acrescentou muito à vida de todos, mais do que a minha própria vida, rompendo as barreiras da eternidade e da morte, meu amor por você é assim, forte. Leia essa carta sempre que precisar de mim, não estarei ai fisicamente, estarei no seu coração, na sua mente e nessa carta, sempre que precisar de um conselho abra essa carta e a leia._

_Adeus meu anjo, sua mãe, Isabella Marie Cullen Swan._

Fiquei por mais 5 minutos fitando a última frase, era ali então que tudo acabava? Tinha esperanças de que eles pudessem voltar, agora não mais.

Não sei por quanto tempo chorei, muito menos quando adormeci no colo de Jake, acordei e ele estava dormindo, já era de noite, eu havia ensopado sua camisa com minhas lágrimas, passei para o banco do passageiro e o fiquei observando.

Ele era tão lindo, era forte, meu protetor, meu Jake, meu irmão, minha família.

Jake abriu os olhos de repente, seus grandes olhos negros me fitaram na escuridão.

- Você está melhor Nessie? – ele me perguntou olhando fundo em meus olhos parecia querer alcançar minha alma.

- Sim estou – pigarreei – é só que essa carta foi demais pra mim, tinha até mesmo o cheiro dela, foi como um tapa na minha cara – disse olhando para ele.  
Ele me pegou e me abraçou bem forte, foi tudo o que eu precisava.

- Nessie nada foi sua culpa, nada! Nunca se culpe como sua mãe mesma disse todos sabíamos do risco – disse ele com a voz trêmula – até mesmo eu, se sua mãe tivesse escolhido outra pessoa para cuidar de você em meu lugar, eu não estaria aqui, mas teria morrido pelo maior e melhor motivo de minha vida, você – Jake segurou meu rosto em suas mãos.

- Jake nunca, ouviu? NUNCA mais repita isso, você é minha família agora, tudo o que me restou, eu te amo, por favor nunca me deixe, por favor... – comecei a soluçar, Deus de onde conseguia tirar tanta água? Nunca conseguirei colocar para fora tudo o que tenho entalado?

- Nessie me desculpe, me perdoe, eu te amo muito também, venha cá – disse ele me puxando para o seu colo – volte a dormir, amanhã iremos para o Rio, não é seguro continuar aqui.

Assenti com a cabeça, o conforto de seu calor e seus braços me acalmava, era um ótimo sonífero, logo fechei os olhos, já tendo a certeza que iria sonhar com ela.

* * *

E ai pessoal o que acharam? Se emocionaram? Espero que sim, mandem reviews por favor, dizendo o que estão achando da fanfic, enviando sugestões, é com reviews que se alimenta a criatividade e a força de vontade de um autor a continuar escrevendo :). Beijos, postarei o próximo capítulo amanhã, sem falta já coloquei até aviso no celular pra não esquecer HSAUSHAUHSAUH *-*, até.

**_ Beijos, Katherine M. Cullen_**


	4. Chapter 4

Heeeey pessoar, como vocês estão? O que acharam do último cap.? Bom como prometi estou postando hoje, espero que gostem *-*

* * *

Capítulo 4 – Decolagem

(PDV Jacob)

- Nessie pequena, acorde – procurei soar suave; eu já havia a irritado muito em menos de dois dias, tinha que ter noção do chão que estava pisando, Nessie estava muito sensível ultimamente.

- Já estou acordada – respondeu com a voz meio mole, as pequenas mãozinhas se levantando em direção ao rosto para esfregar os olhos. Bocejou, movendo-se para o banco do passageiro pois havia dormido no meu colo. Ela me fitou com aqueles grandes olhos chocolate, similares aos de Bella quando humana – Podemos ir, estou pronta.

Dei a partida no carro e seguimos em direção ao aeroporto do Canadá, pelo pouco que conhecia de lá, estávamos a mais ou menos 2hrs do aeroporto. Conforme fomos passando, fui reconhecendo pontos específicos, e as lembranças me atingiram em cheio, acertando-me diretamente no coração. Que criança. Flashbacks do tempo sombrio em que era apaixonado por Bella tomaram conta de mim, e jurei que a vi quando olhei para Nessie. Lembrei-me da dor que senti quando descobri que eles iriam se casar. Apertei com força o volante, e concentrei-me em outras coisas, para evitar as lágrimas. Isso tudo estava tão distante agora...

- Nessie abra a bolsa e veja se tem algum telefone celular – evitei seu olhar, procurando ficar totalmente alerta. Minha parte lobo estava se contorcendo dentro de mim para ser libertada, tudo por causa do meu extinto de proteção, afinal Renesmee era meu imprinting e ela ainda não estava totalmente fora de perigo, até o lobo castanho-avermelhado dentro de mim sentia algo, sentia o desejo, a sede de protegê-la, eu sentia algo, não sabia exatamente o que era, mais parecia que tinha alguém nos vigiando, não de perto, mas como se estivesse em nossa mente, isso me lembrava Edward, mas era impossível ser ele, afinal estava morto. Ironicamente, sempre o quis morto, de uns tempos pra cá o tive como irmão, pai, família, a culpa me corroia só de ter desejado um dia que isso acontecesse, não me perdoaria nunca por ter pensando nisso.

Mal percebi o passar do tempo quando Nessie estava com um aparelho celular em suas mãos, as quais estavam esticadas em minha direção. Peguei o telefone, o qual Nessie já havia ligado, ela adorava fuçar as coisas, um celular novo seria ótimo para distrair sua cabeçinha.

- Obrigada pequena – disse abrindo a agenda de contatos e só tinha apenas dois contatos: "Empresa Aérea" e "Gustavo", quem seria essa pessoa? Nunca ouvi nenhum dos Cullens falando nele, decidi discar o número, conseguia prestar atenção na conversa e na estrada. Chamou algumas vezes e uma voz fina atendeu:

- Alô? – disse o que não parecia ser Gustavo, era a voz de uma mulher – Quem é?

O que era aquilo? Que idioma aquela mulher estava falando? Poderia ser espanhol? Quem era ela?

- Olha se isso é algum tipo de brincadeira... – disse a voz feminina, iria arriscar o pouco de espanhol que havia aprendido na escola da reserva, teria que me virar em mil, na escola só haviam me ensinado o básico.

- Hola, mi nombre es Jacob Wolf. ¿Quién eres? – disse exagerando no sotaque.

- Que jeito estranho de falar é esse, isso é uma piada por acaso? – disse a mulher mas de repente até sua respiração do outro lado da linha parou – Espere um minuto, você disse Jacob? Seu nome é Jacob Wolf? – não entendia o que aquela mulher dizia, só palavras cortadas que mal se assemelhavam ao espanhol que aprendi, mas ela disse meu nome, meu novo nome e sobrenome tudo o que podia fazer era confirmar, talvez ela estivesse querendo saber se era eu mesmo...

- Sí, ló soy – disse ouvi uma movimentação estranha e palavras das quais eu não conseguia entender o que era, serem ditas à sussurros logo um homem falou ao telefone.

- Olá meu nome é Gustavo – disse ele em meu idioma – Você deve ser Jacob Wolf, senhora Isabella Cullen me falou sobre o senhor e uma sobrinha dela Vanessa Wolf – disse ele com um inglês bem mecânico – segundo senhora Isabella o senhor e sua sobrinha devem estar vindo para cá.

- Mas de onde você está falando? – perguntei confuso

- Eu moro no Brasil, mais especificamente no Rio de Janeiro, mas trabalho na Ilha de Esme onde senhora Isabella disse para deixar tudo pronto para a sua vinda senhor Jacob.

Agora tudo se encaixava, o que a mulher falava não era espanhol e sim português, e a tal Ilha era a mesma que Bella havia passado sua Lua de Mel com Edward, onde concebeu Nessie... Lá realmente deveria ser seguro.

- Bom Gustavo, estarei chegando ai na parte da noite – decide impor autoridade, entrar em minha nova identidade – deixe tudo preparado para mim e para a sobrinha de Isabella, comida, roupas de cama, tudo o que você achar necessário, qualquer coisa me ligue neste mesmo número – disse.

- Sim senhor Jacob, tudo o que senhor precisar e senhora Vanessa também – disse ele.

- Só uma coisa – indaguei – quem era a mulher com a qual falei?

- Ah era Kaure! – disse ele, parecia que minha pergunta quebrou o gelo – é minha esposa, juntos cuidamos da Ilha de Esme há muito tempo.

- Ah entendo, bom Gustavo até a noite, tchau – desliguei o telefone.

Nessie me encarava, apesar de ter uma ótima audição, ela queria que eu a explicasse com minhas palavras, pois ela não estava entendendo, conseguia ver o ponto de interrogação estampado em seu rosto.

- Estava falando com dois empregados do lugar onde iremos ficar no Rio de Janeiro – disse.

- Mas por que você falou em espanhol? No Brasil se fala português – disse ela, não acreditei, nem para me dizer isso antes...

- Como você sabe disso? E porque não me disse nada? – perguntei irritado.

- Primeiro porque papai que me ensinou – ela disse tremendo um pouco – segundo que foi engraçado ver você falando um espanhol tão ruim.

Me senti inútil, uma menina de meses de vida mas com aparência de uns 7 anos sabia mais que eu, um homem feito! Nessie gargalhava de mim.

- Isso não tem graça Nessie! – disse ficando vermelho, que coisa de Bella!

- ÓÓÓÓ não fique com vergonha foi só uma brincadeira – disse ela passando a mão em meu rosto, não resisti, com seu toque se fora toda a minha raiva, não conseguia ficar bravo com ela..

- Tudo bem, tudo bem – ela recuou para o banco do passageiro com um sorriso no rosto, ela sabia o efeito que tinha sobre mim – vamos fazer uma parada para comer, e depois seguimos para o aeroporto – Nessie assentiu.

Paramos em um pequeno Mc Donald's de estrada, passamos no Drive-Trought e após pegar o lanche, parei no estacionamento e comecei a comer os 5 Big Macs que pedi, e Nessie beliscou o seu Mc Lanche Feliz.

- Nossa Jake você come como um animal – disse ela com cara de nojo para mim.

- Mas eu sou metade um Nessie – rebati lambendo os dedos.

Terminamos e antes de sair do estacionamento peguei o celular e voltei a agenda de telefones, lá tinha um contato chamado "Empresa Aérea" era o que eu precisava, disquei o número e logo obtive resposta

- Sky Airlines, transporte privado e seguro é conosco – disse o que parecia ser uma mulher – sou Jessie como posso ajudar?

- Olá gostaria de duas passagens para o Rio de Janeiro para ainda hoje – disse.

- Senhor somos uma empresa de transporte aéreo privada, só temos jatinhos – engoli em seco, quando Bella resolveu ostentar as coisas?

- Vou querer alugar um então – disse – em nome de Jacob Wolf e Vanessa Wolf .

- Ah sim! Jacob Wolf e Vanessa Wolf, parentes dos Cullens – Nessie virou bruscamente ao ouvir o nome de sua família, arregalou os olhos, no fundo deles via esperança – os Cullens tem um jatinho próprio não é necessário alugar, e senhora Isabella Cullen já deixou autorizado para uso seu e de sua sobrinha – disse ela, me surpreendi, Bella havia deixado tudo pronto, eu só precisava cuidar de Nessie, e honraria isso com minha vida.

- Oh sim! Então gostaria de estar indo ainda hoje para o Brasil, mas estou no Canadá – disse

- Sem problemas o jatinho dos Cullens está aí mesmo, é só seguir para o balcão de nossa companhia e embarcar.

- Certo, obrigado. Estarei chegando ao aeroporto em meia hora, até.

A viagem foi silenciosa, chegamos ao aeroporto estacionei o carro e segui para o balcão da Sky Airlines.

- Olá sou Jacob Wolf e essa é Vanessa Wolf – disse gesticulando para Nessie – gostaria de usar o jatinho dos Cullens para uma viagem para o Rio de Janeiro.

- Ah sim Sr. Wolf pode me seguir por favor?

Segui a moça por onde ela me guiava enquanto segurava em uma mão a bolsa e na outra levava Nessie no colo.

Meu queixo foi ao chão com o choque de ver aquele jatinho, era incrivelmente luxuoso por fora, nem queria imaginar como seria por dentro, os olhos de Nessie logo brilharam, ela havia convivido pouco tempo com Alice mais já havia pegado seu espírito consumista.

Seguimos para dentro do avião onde a moça me apresentou ao comandante e ao copiloto, me acomodei na suíte que havia ao fundo do jatinho, coloquei a mochila em cima da cama, e coloquei Nessie no chão. Pelos meus cálculos demoraria mais ou menos 9hrs e meia até o Rio de Janeiro, teríamos tempo de descansar, me sentei na poltrona que havia no quarto, coloquei Nessie em meu colo e afivelei o sinto, quando o jatinho se estabilizasse poderíamos nos deitar na cama para descansar, dormir em um carro não faz bem a ninguém.

O jatinho começou a se mover, e agora minha cabeça só pensava em uma coisa: apenas mais 9hrs e meia e teríamos vida nova, longe de todo mal que sofremos aqui, um novo começo, uma nova eternidade para mim e para minha Nessie que já ressonava em meu peito, o jatinho decolou e eu só queria chegar logo e começar a cuidar de minha Nessie, dando toda atenção possível a ela, sendo o que ela precisasse dali em diante.

* * *

E agora? Como vai ser a vida de Jake e Nessie no Rio? Só lendo o próximo cap. pra saber *-*. Não esqueçam de mandar review, são elas que fazem um autor continuar escrevendo. Até amanhã :)


	5. Chapter 5

Oooooi pessoal :)

O que estão achando?

Como prometi está ai o novo cap. da fanfic :)

Amanhã tem mais :)

* * *

Capítulo 5 – Um Novo Começo

(PDV Renesmee)

- Ainda não acabou? – disse para Jake, já estava cansada de toda a viagem, já haviam sido quase 9hrs de viagem, um táxi do aeroporto até o cais, e agora mais meia hora de lancha até a Ilha?

- Como você acha que iríamos para uma Ilha sem pegar algum meio de transporte apropriado? – disse Jake com um tom irônico manchado sua voz.

- Eu sei... Só estou cansada, estou com sede – olhei para ele, que já havia entendido o recado, minha garganta estava em chamas, não caçava desde que havíamos saído do Canadá, minhas olheiras estavam muito fundas, nem tinha me olhando em espelho algum, mas sabia as consequências que vinham da abstinência de sangue.

- Quando chegarmos, deixaremos a mochila e iremos caçar – assenti animada, nada me deixaria melhor do que caçar, quer dizer havia algo sim, mas seria impossível conseguir...

- Será que Gustavo já está chegando? – reclamei impaciente.

- Provavelmente, liguei para ele quando chegamos no aeroporto e também... – Jake virou a cabeça em direção ao imenso mar – quero dizer – continuou – mais 2 minutos e ele estará aqui, consigo ouvir a lancha.

Eu também conseguia, só se me esforçasse, mas mesmo assim conseguia, graças a Deus, sangue e cama, uma combinação perfeita.

Exatamente 2 minutos depois Gustavo estacionou a lancha e veio nos cumprimentar.

- Olá senhor Jacob e senhora Vanessa, é um prazer meu e de minha esposa Kaure os receber aqui – disse ele estendendo a mão para a mão livre de Jake já que eu estava na outra, deveria fingir ter a idade que tenho na frente de humanos.

- Por favor Gustavo sem formalidade apenas Jacob e Nessie, nós que os agradecemos por deixar tudo em ordem para nossa vinda – disse Jake

- Não fizemos nada, tudo quem preparou foi a senhora Isabella – Deus quando a mínima ação de ouvir alguém falando o nome dela ia deixar de me dar sensação de um soco no estomago? Até mesmo o semblante de Jake mudou no momento em que aquele homem disse o nome de minha mãe – bom vamos? – disse Gustavo gesticulando em direção à lancha já que percebeu que estávamos imersos em pensamentos...

Entramos na lancha e partimos em direção à Ilha de Esme, presente de meu avô Carlisle para minha avó Esme, que saudades de suas palavras sábias... Enquanto eu estava sentada na parte detrás da lancha, Jake estava à frente juntamente com Gustavo, pois queria aprender como dirigir a lancha para não ficarmos dependentes de Gustavo, dirigi minha atenção para o mar que estava negro devido à escuridão da noite, só havia uma fonte de luz que era a Lua...

- Hey Nesie vamos – só percebi Jake à minha frente quando o mesmo estalou os dedos – já é a terceira vez que lhe chamo – pus-me de pé, pisquei algumas vezes e o segui lancha à fora, como o tempo havia passado tão rápido, mal entramos na lancha e eu comecei a olhar para o mar, parece que a escuridão me puxou...

Quando pisei na areia e olhei ao meu redor, senti minha boca abrir formando um grande "O", era tudo lindo, estava de noite mas meus olhos híbridos podiam enxergar além, era maravilhoso, inspirei o ar e senti um aroma delicioso o cheiro de minha flor preferida, orquídeas, mas o ar trouxe um cheiro diferente também, um certo cheiro que fez minha garganta ficar em chamas.

Olhei em volta e notei a casa, não estava muito longe, era linda parecia aconchegante de fora imagine dentro, com certeza havia sido decorada por minha tão talentosa avó.

Nos dirigimos em silencio até a casa, era arejada, bem aberta, cheia de janelas, devia entrar bastante luz pela manhã, principalmente nos quartos.

- Bom separei o quarto branco para você pequena – disse Gustavo com um sorriso simpático para mim, não resisti e sorri de volta, e para minha surpresa não foi um sorriso forçado – e para você Jacob separei o quarto azul, que fica ao lado do branco – Jake assentiu – Kaure! – Gustavo gritou.

No final do corredor surgiu uma mulher morena, de cabelos negros e lisos, com a face um pouco enrugada, uma expressão não muito amigável, vestia uma saia até os tornozelos azul e uma blusa sem mangas com estampa laranja.

- Esta é Kaure, minha esposa, ela não fala inglês, portanto se precisarem falar com ela, é só falar comigo que traduzirei para ela. – eu e Jake assentimos, Gustavo fez um sinal para Kaure e a mesma saiu por onde veio.

Andamos um pouco pela casa, Gustavo nos mostrou todos os cômodos, a casa parecia pequena de fora, mas era imensa por dentro, grande demais para somente duas pessoas, talvez coubesse toda a minha família aqui...

A última parada do tour pela casa foi em meu quarto, o imenso quarto branco que tinha uma imensa varanda que dava de frente para a praia, era lindo, e a Lua completava a visão como se fosse um quadro e não uma simples janela.

Jake entrou no quarto deixando a mochila próxima à cama, enquanto Gustavo esperava-o na porta para mostra-lo o seu quarto.

- Fique aqui já volto – disse Jake dando-me um beijo na testa antes de se virar em direção á porta e seguir Gustavo.

Sentei-me na cama, era macia, seus lençóis brancos como leite, os travesseiros eram aconchegantes, desisti de ficar sentada e deitei, parecia que aquela cama tinha algum tipo de imã comigo, instantaneamente apaguei.

- Nessie! Nessie! – sussurrava uma voz rouca perto de meu ouvido, era tão bonita, me dava arrepios – Nessie pequena, eu sei que está cansada mas abra esse olhos para mim por favor – não resisti ao pedido daquela voz, a única voz que me deixava sem jeito, e abri meus olhos.

- Demorei tanto tempo assim? – disse Jake rindo ao bagunçar meu cabelo com uma mão enquanto fazia cócegas em minha barriga com a outra, não resisti e gargalhei alto junto com ele, logo estávamos cada um com um travesseiro em mãos brincando e correndo pelo quarto feito crianças, eu tinha a desculpa de ser uma mais Jake não...

- Pare Jake, você tem o dobro do meu tamanho isso não é justo! – disse tentando me esquivar de suas travesseiradas

- Nem venha Nessie, você sempre se gabou de crescer rápido, assuma a responsabilidade agora! – disse ele acertando-me em cheio indo parar diretamente na cama

- Nessie! Está tudo bem? Eu lhe machuquei? – disse Jake atônito

Enquanto permanecia imóvel tapava meu rosto com uma mão e com a outra segurava o travesseiro, Jake ainda estava preocupado, estava de guarda baixa, com toda a força que tinha, joguei o travesseiro em seu peito, que praticamente se jogou ao meu lado.

- Jake! Até parece que doeu! – disse me virando de lado para ele

- Só estou imitando uma pequena trapaceirazinha que conheço – disse ele tocando a ponta do meu nariz com seu dedo.

- Eu não sei de quem você está falando Jake! – disse dando um sorriso cínico.

- É mesmo? Bom, vou descrevê-la, ela é baixinha, tem o cabelo em um tom de vermelho único, os olhos são cor de chocolate, sua risada soa como sinos, e o mais importante, ela está com sede – disse ele virando-se para mim.

- Acho que já ouvi falar dessa menina – disse

- Vamos caçar? – disse Jake me pegando no colo e saindo pela varanda do quarto

- Claro, estou com minha garganta em chamas – desabafei – que tipo de animal tem aqui? – perguntei curiosa

- A maioria, pumas, onças, linces, são os tipos de animais que vivem aqui – disse ele

- Como será... o gosto? – o pensamento escapou por entre meus lábios

- Não sei, nunca é... – pigarreou Jake – provei um deles

O silêncio cobriu a noite, éramos só eu, Jake, e a floresta sendo vigiados pela luz da Lua.

Logo que adentramos mais a floresta, deixei que meus extintos me guiassem, logo entrei no território de um puma preto, ele era negro como a noite, as únicas coisas que o fazia visível eram seus olhos amarelos e seus caninos brancos e afiados, que reluziam sob a luz da Lua.

Ele não estava muito para brincadeira, a minha chegada havia assustado sua presa. Jake chegou cercando-o por trás, o puma se assustou devido ao porte de Jake, e com esta deixa cravei meus dentes em sua jugular, era delicioso, e quente, tudo o que eu precisava, suguei até sua última gota de vida, e joguei sua carcaça para longe.

Por incrível que pareça, não estava mais com sede, aquele puma era grande o bastante, suguei aquilo que precisava, Jake percebeu que eu estava satisfeita e fez sinal com a orelha para que eu subisse em seus flancos.

Seguimos para casa, Jake entrou em sua forma de lobo, quase quebrando a porta, que era pequena demais para ele, aliás, pequena como tudo aquilo naquela casa era para ele naquela forma de lobo.

Mas porque ele entrou na casa em forma de lobo? Ah sim, ele não devia ter roupas consigo para se trocar do lado de fora.

Logo Jake estava de volta em sua forma humana, usando apenas um shorts jeans.

- Acho que você quer muito um banho agora não é Nessie? – disse Jake procurando pelo banheiro

- É estou precisando mesmo, e você também! – disse tapando o nariz

- HÁ-HÁ-HÁ, que engraçada você Nessie, agora ande pestinha pro banho – disse ele me empurrando rumo ao banheiro.

Entrei e tranquei a porta, só por segurança para que Jake não entrasse sem querer, tirei minhas roupas que estavam cheias de terra e folhas secas, meu cabelo estava realmente uma bagunça, demoraria horas para penteá-lo.

O banheiro era realmente grande, havia uma banheira, abri a torneira quente, e quando estava na metade fechei-a e abri a fria, para deixar em uma boa temperatura, entrei e fiquei um tempo somente relaxando e pensando em tudo no que havia ocorrido, era impossível não chorar, ainda bem que Jake estava em seu banheiro tomando banho também, não gostava de quando ele me via chorar, isso o fazia se sentir culpado, sendo que ele era quem havia me salvado...

Eu sentia falta de cada um deles, mas meus pais, meus pais... era deles que sentia mais saudade, eram minha base, meu porto seguro, deram a vida por mim, precisava seguir em frente, por eles, por Jake, por possivelmente se o destino me permitisse, por meu tio Jasper e minha tia Alice.

Havia decidido, pararia de chorar por eles, de agora em diante recomeçaria minha vida pensando no que cada um deles gostaria que acontecesse, e toda vez que sentisse saudades, distribuiria sorrisos, para eles, pois é isso que eles mereciam, sorrisos e não lágrimas.

Foi com este pensamento e um sorriso no rosto que comecei meu banho, e da mesma maneira terminei, sai do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada ao corpo e outra no cabelo, fechei a porta do quarto e tranquei-a também, abri a mochila havia uma muda de roupa somente, era um vestido branco de alças, totalmente apropriado para o calor daquele lugar, parecia apropriado também para dormir.

Tirei a toalha da cabeça e a pendurei junto com a toalha de corpo na cadeira de frente para a varanda, com o sol que chegaria ali pela manhã elas secariam rapidamente.

Sentei na cama e com a escova que havia pegado no armário do banheiro, comecei a desembaraçar meu cabelo, foi difícil, meu cabelo já era encaracolado nas pontas, com a correria da caça, piorou mil vezes para pentear...

Acabei de pentear meu cabelo, e parei um pouco para observar o quarto, na correria de sair para caçar, nem eu nem Jake percebemos o estrago que nossa guerra de travesseiros havia feito, o chão estava coberto de penas, como éramos bobos, nem percebemos que os travesseiros eram de penas.

- Nessie? Tudo bem ai dentro? Posso entrar? – disse Jake batendo à porta

- Pode – disse indo em direção à porta para destrancá-la e ainda observando o chão do quarto

- Nessie como vo... o que houve aqui? – disse Jake olhando o quarto

- Nossa guerrinha de travesseiro – disse pondo a mão na boca para não rir

- Mas isso não estava aqui quando saímos – disse Jake com uma expressão confusa

- Claro que estava, é dos travesseiros – disse mostrando as capas vazias, sem pena alguma – só não percebemos pois saímos apressados para caçar

- É deve ser – disse ele pensativo – bom você vai ter que dormir comigo então, este quarto está uma bagunça, vou ligar para Gustavo amanhã antes de sairmos – disse vindo em minha direção e me pegando no colo.

- Vamos sair amanhã? – disse empolgada, iríamos fazer o que? – para onde? – perguntei

- Calma pequena – disse ele rindo – vamos comprar roupas, estamos precisando, você só tem esse vestido e eu só tenho esse shorts e uma blusa – disse ele me levando para o quarto azul.

O quarto era bonito, menor que o branco, mas tinha seu charme.

- Bom você dorme na cama e eu durmo no chão – disse ele me colocando na cama – amanhã será um dia longo

- Nada disso Jake! Essa cama tem espaço para nós dois – disse com impaciência, porque diabos ele queria dormir no chão? A cama era grande, não como a do quarto branco, mas era suficientemente grande para caber nós dois

- Nessie, não insista ok? É uma questão de lhe deixar mais confortável, você precisa de uma boa noite de sono, foi por isso que você ficou com o quarto maior, para ter mais conforto – disse ele

- Mas você também precisa de uma boa noite de sono em uma cama e não no chão – disse já irritada

- Nessie, eu já dormi por várias noites no chão de florestas quando tive que passar um tempo fora de casa – disse Jake olhando para mim, e vendo minha cara de interrogação logo completou – que lhe explicarei o motivo em outro momento.

- Tudo bem, não irei me esquecer de lhe perguntar isso – disse pegando um travesseiro – pelo menos aceite um, tem uns 5 nessa cama – disse lhe dando o travesseiro

- Tudo bem pequena – disse Jake indo em direção a porta e fechando-a, e ligando a luz do abajur – agora durma – disse ele me dando um beijo na testa e se deitando no chão – amanhã será um dia longo

- Boa noite Jake – disse

- Boa noite Nessie – disse Jake

* * *

OOOOW que fofos esses dois *-*

Estão gostando?

O que acharam?

Não esqueçam que as reviews são o que me fazem continuar a escrever :)

**_ Até amanhã, beijos Katherine M. Cullen_**


	6. Chapter 6

E ai pessoal? O que acharam do outro cap.? Bom mandei reviews pf! Como prometi está ai o novo cap. da fanfic *-* Espero que gostem :)

* * *

Capítulo 6 – Decisões

(PDV Jacob)

Acordei com um clarão vindo diretamente em meu rosto, coloquei a mão sobre os olhos e abri uma pequena fresta dos mesmos, aquela imensa janela deixava transparecer uma claridade incomum.

Levantei e estiquei um pouco o corpo, dormir no chão dava dores musculares que durariam uma semana, no mínimo em um humano, para mim duraria 2 minutos ou menos.

Olhei para o lado, lá estava ela, linda como sempre, seu rosto angelical coberto por alguns fios de seu cabelo cor de fogo, tinha no rosto uma expressão calma. Aproximei-me da cama e coloquei sua minúscula mãozinha em meu rosto, ela estava sonhando com os pais, mas não era um sonho violento como o último que tive a audácia de espionar, ela sonhava que estava correndo por um bosque muito iluminado, ela no meio, Edward à esquerda e Bella à direita, os três sorriam um para o outro, acho que aquela era a versão de Nessie de como seria o Céu.

Coloquei sua mão ao lado de seu corpo, fechei a cortina para que a luz não incomodasse seu sono, antes de deixar o quarto dei um leve beijo em sua testa.

Sai do quarto e fui em direção à cozinha, mas algo me parou no caminho, o quarto de Nessie, o imenso quarto branco, com uma janela gigantesca que fazia com que a luz do sol incandescesse o ambiente.

Nossa aquilo estava uma bagunça! Como uma simples guerra de travesseiro pode causar tanto estrago? Isso me lembrou de que eu deveria ligar para Gustavo.

Peguei o telefone e apertei o botão de chamada rápida, de prontidão Gustavo atendeu.

- Bom dia Jacob! – disse Gustavo animado, não pude deixar de sorrir, aquele homem tinha um humor contagiante.

- Bom dia Gustavo, é... você poderia dar uma passada aqui, é que preciso que de um jeito no quarto branco... – disse meio envergonhado, ninguém acreditaria que aquela bagunça havia sido feita apenas por uma guerra de travesseiro.

- O que houve? – perguntou Gustavo intrigado

- É que eu e Vanessa estávamos brincando... e... é... é melhor você ver não tem muito como explicar – disse

- Sim Jacob, estamos indo – disse Gustavo

- Gustavo, quando você chegar eu e Vanessa iremos sair, tudo bem para você ficar sozinho aqui? – perguntei

- Sem problema Jacob, Kaure irá me fazer companhia – disse Gustavo

- Tudo bem então Gustavo, nos vemos daqui a pouco, até. – disse

- Até Jacob – disse Gustavo e desligou

Continuei meu caminho até a cozinha, onde fui em direção à geladeira. Ótimo! Gustavo havia abastecido (e muito bem) a geladeira, tinha de tudo, decidi fazer o preferido de Nessie, ovos mexidos.

Não era um exímio cozinheiro, mas sabia estalar uns ovos e mexe-los. Fiz suco de laranja também, ela adorava, gostava que fosse um pouco azedo não muito, na medida certa, coloquei em uma bandeja e me dirigi ao quarto.

Coloquei a bandeja em cima do criado mudo e comecei a chamá-la

- Nessie, pequena acorde – disse em seu ouvido – abra os olhos por favor – coloquei seu cabelo atrás da orelha – fiz seu prato preferido de café da manhã.

Ela abriu só um dos olhinhos, como se quisesse conferir se realmente estava falando a verdade.

- Você não precisa abrir os olhos para saber que estou falando a verdade, é só sentir o cheiro – toquei a ponta de seu nariz

Ela abriu um lindo sorriso, não pude deixar de sorri junto.

- Porque está tão sorridente? – perguntei curioso

- Tive um sonho lindo – disse ela – com papai e mamãe.

- É eu ... – parei de falar

- Você o que? – perguntou ela desconfiada

- Eu... é... é imagino que tenha sido lindo, afinal foi com seus pais – ela não ficaria feliz de saber que eu espiava seus sonhos.

- Realmente foi – disse ela se sentando e espreguiçando-se

- Tome – disse dando à ela a bandeja

- Obrigada Jake – disse ela

Ver Nessie comer era fascinante, ela era tão delicada, tão educada, tão miúda.

- Jake! – Nessie chamou minha atenção – o que foi? Você ainda não comeu? Por isso está ai encarando minha comida – disse ela rindo

Sai do transe e percebi que não havia comido.

- Que tal me ajudar a preparar o meu café? – sugeri

- Seria divertido – disse ela descendo da cama e pegando minha mão – vamos Jake, se não seu estomago irá começar a roncar.

O que eu podia fazer além de segui-la? Nada.

Estávamos quase entrando na cozinha quando uma batida na porta nos interrompeu.

Nessie já se posicionou atrás de mim, com medo.

- Calma Nessie, é só Gustavo e Kaure – disse tentando tranquiliza-la

- Como você sabe? – perguntou ela agarrada a minha perna

- Porque além de eu ser um lobo, ter uma ótima audição e um olfato melhor ainda, eu os chamei para arrumar seu quarto.

- Ah sim – disse ela saindo do seu esconderijo.

Dirigi-me à porta, realmente era Gustavo e Kaure

- Bom dia – disse

- Bom dia Jacob – disse Gustavo

- Bom vou lhe mostrar o estado do quarto – disse pegando Nessie no colo – bom parece que não mas – abri a porta do quarto – eu e Vanessa não percebemos que os travesseiros eram de penas, e ai começamos a brinca de guerra de travesseiro, e você já pode imaginar o que aconteceu – Gustavo e Kaure abriram a boca em um grande "O"

- Sem problemas Jacob – disse Gustavo – daremos um jeito aqui

Kaure continuava me encarando, essa mulher era bastante estranha

- Bom vou tomar café e depois eu e Nessie sairemos – disse para Gustavo

- Tudo bem Jacob, divirta-se – disse Gustavo já com a vassoura na mão

Estava já um pouco longe do quarto mas consegui ouvir Gustavo murmurar algo

- Se não fosse pela idade da menina, diria que isto é um déjà vu – disse

Como assim? Olhei para Nessie ela parecia ter ouvido também, mas do mesmo jeito que eu não havia entendido.

Tomei meu café, vesti uma camisa, peguei uma quantidade razoável de dinheiro na mochila e logo estávamos na lancha.

- Jake você tem certeza que sabe dirigir essa coisa – perguntou Nessie preocupada

- Sou ótimo com meios de transporte – disse

- Tudo bem então, e você poderia me dizer o que iremos fazer hoje?

- Compras – disse, os olhos de Nessie brilharam na mesmo instante em que a palavra saiu de minha boca

- COOOOOOOOOOOMPRAAAAAAAAAS! – gritou Nessie, só pude rir diante daquela cena

Chegamos ao continente, estacionei a lancha no cais, e logo que descemos fomos à procura de um táxi.

O celular tocou, olhei no visor era Gustavo

- Jacob? – perguntou Gustavo

- Sim sou eu Gustavo, algum problema? – perguntei

- Não, nenhum. Só que eu me esqueci de avisar que senhora Isabella – engoli em seco – deixou um carro para que vocês pudessem se locomover no continente

- Oh sim, brigada Gustavo. Onde posso encontrar o carro? – perguntei

- Ele está em um estacionamento na saída do cais, não tem erro, é só falar o nome de senhora Isabella e o seu, que lhe darão o carro, já deixei avisado que você está indo lá, é só falar com um senhor de cabelos grisalhos, ele fala inglês.

- Obrigada Gustavo – agradeci

- Quando precisar Jacob – disse e depois desligou

- Nessie, temos um carro, não precisaremos de um táxi – disse

- Sério? Que carro? – disse ela olhando em volta – só vejo lanchas aqui

- Calma pequena – peguei sua mão – tem um estacionamento na saída do cais, lá estará o carro

- Ah sim, e que carro é? É rápido? – seus olhos brilharam, era muito parecida com o pai, adorava carros e velocidade, e nisso era parecida comigo também

- Não sei – confessei – Gustavo não me disse, mas quando chegarmos lá veremos

- Tá bom – disse ela dando pulinhos de animação

Andamos até a saída do cais, não foi difícil de achar, era exatamente na saída do cais como Gustavo havia dito.

Aproximei-me do homem baixo de cabelos grisalhos, cujo Gustavo havia citado, me lembrava meu pai... meu pai, quileutes, reserva, irmãos... Acordei de meu devaneio e falei com o homem

- Olá me chamo Jacob Bl.. – pigarreei – quero dizer Jacob Wolf, vim pegar o carro que Isabella Cullen deixou em meu nome

O homem ergueu a cabeça, olhou em meus olhos e disse

- Siga-me – e começou a andar

Segurei na mão de Nessie e segui o homem, ele parou em frente a uma Mercedes Guardian, minha boca foi ao chão, os olhos de Nessie brilharam, era uma Mercedes Guardian, como? Nem havia sido lançado ainda, palavras não conseguiam escapar por entre meus lábios, era um sonho de consumo, bem ali na minha frente, e agora eu iria dirigi-lo.

- Aqui está seu documento, e mais algumas coisas que poderá precisar – o homem estendeu a mão para mim com uma carteira nela – bom passeio.

E saiu me deixando ali com uma híbrida em uma mão, uma carteira (bem recheada por sinal) na outra, e uma Mercedes Guardian bem à minha frente.

- Vamos entrar Jake – disse Nessie puxando minha mão

Entrei no carro, já estava com a chave na ignição, Nessie foi direto para o banco de trás, afivelou o cinto, e começou a me encarar com seus grandes olhos chocolate.

- O que tem na carteira? – perguntou ela

- Não sei – abri a carteira, meu Deus, quantos cartões haviam ali? 7, 8, não sei – são cartões de banco, vários – engoli em seco

- Assim não precisaremos ficar carregando dinheiro – concluiu Nessie – e além do que o dinheiro que temos aqui está em dólar, não em real, esses cartões já devem ser daqui mesmo – Nessie tinha razão.

- É verdade – concordei

- Bom vamos? – disse Nessie

- Vamos – dei a partida no carro e saímos do estacionamento, dei um leve aceno para o homem que nos ajudou, recebi somente um rude olhar em troca

Tinha que dizer, o Rio era lindo, e cheio de gente nas ruas, vi um shopping e logo entrei em seu estacionamento, estava cheio, mas encontrei uma vaga.

Desliguei o carro, peguei Nessie no colo, acionei o alarme do carro, coloquei a carteira no bolso do shorts jeans, e entrei no shopping. Que grande antídoto para aquele calor, foi aquele shopping com ar-condicionado.

- Nossa que alivio – comentou Nessie baixinho, ninguém podia saber que uma menina de aparentemente 3 anos já falava e pensava como alguém de 18 anos.

- Realmente – concordei.

Andamos um pouco pelo shopping, paramos em algumas lojas, de roupas e sapatos, provamos, compramos, estávamos cheios de sacola, me sentia uma Alice da vida ali, decidimos parar para tomar um sorvete.

Pedimos 2 sorvetes cada um, apesar do ar-condicionado ainda estava abafado ali dentro.

Acabamos e voltamos para o carro, a mala da Mercedes era grande, mas mesmo assim, algumas sacolas tiveram que ir no banco de trás junto com Nessie.

- Nossa quanta coisa – disse Nessie olhando para as sacolas ao seu lado

- É sua pequena consumista – apertei o botão que acionava a cancela para que eu pudesse sair do shopping – e agora direto para a lancha

- Isso – disse Nessie – estou exausta.

Estávamos uma quadra longe do cais, vi uma grande movimentação na faixa de pedestres quando parei no sinal, olhei em volta e vi que era uma área escolar, olhei pelo retrovisor e vi os olhinhos de Nessie brilharem, já sabia que pergunta iria surgir.

- Jake eu poderei ir pra escola algum dia? – perguntou Nessie, eu deveria jogar na loteria, já poderia competir com Alice

- Não sei Nessie, temos muito tempo para pensar nisso – expliquei – você precisa aprender a controlar sua sede, não pode esbarrar em ninguém se não eles terão acesso ilimitado à sua mente, e como explicará o fato de que você se desenvolve rápido? – disse

- Então eu não poderei estudar? – perguntou ela com os olhinhos tristes

- Claro que sim – disse parando o carro no estacionamento – estudará em casa.

- Aceitarei por enquanto, gostaria muito de um professor de português – pediu

- O que você quiser pequena – disse saindo do carro

Peguei Nessie e as sacolas, tranquei o carro e me dirigi à lancha.

Chegamos à casa, abri a porta tudo havia sido limpo, não apenas o quarto de Nessie, estava tudo perfeito.

Seguia para o quarto de Nessie estava realmente impecável, deixei as sacolas de Nessie lá, que já começou a abrir todas, segui para o meu quarto e deixei as minhas sacolas lá.

- Está com fome Nessie? – perguntei do meu quarto

- Sim – disse ela

- Que tal macarronada para o jantar? Sei fazer uma ótima – disse

- Adoraria chef Jacob – disse ela aparecendo em meu quarto – mas só se eu puder ajudar

- Tudo bem mini-chef – disse rindo e pegando-a no colo

- PARA A COZINHA! – gritou Nessie

Fizemos uma grande sujeira, mas nos divertimos, comemos e fui deixar Nessie em seu quarto.

Coloquei-a na cama e bejei-a na testa

- Boa noite pequena – disse acendendo a luz do abajur

- Boa noite Jake – disse Nessie

- Descanse, que amanhã iremos ver um professor particular para você no continente – disse, Nessie era inteligente, mas não seria por isso que iria atrasar sua educação

- Tudo bem – disse já com os olhinhos fechados

- E iremos lhe medir amanhã também – disse já com a mão na maçaneta

- Tudo bem.. – disse Nessie e logo começou a ressonar

- Durma bem pequena – disse fechando a porta

* * *

E ai o que acharam? Nesse cap. quis mostrar que apesar de tristes, eles podem seguir a vida, se divertindo um com o outro! Bom até amanhã, reviews por favoooooooooooooooooor!

_**Beijos, Katherine M. Cullen**_


	7. Chapter 7

E ai pessoal como vocês estão? O que acharam do último capítulo? Espero que tenham gostado :) Como prometido está ai mais um cap. da fanfic, espero que gostem :)

* * *

Capítulo 7 – O Tempo Passa

(PDV Jacob)

Estava sentado na sala do apartamento lendo o jornal, quando Nessie saiu do seu quarto com suas duas amigas da escola, Thainá e Júlia. Nessie às levou até a porta.

- Tchau gente até amanhã – disse Nessie

- Tchau Vanessa até – disseram elas saindo, mas Thainá virou-se e disse – não se esqueça, iremos para o Ibirapuera amanhã com o pessoal da sala, leva o seu skate, para podermos andar juntas – disse Thainá

- Não vou me esquecer, pode deixar que irei levar sim, até amanhã – disse Nessie acenando e depois fechando a porta e vindo se sentar ao meu lado, deixei o jornal de lado e a abracei.

- Tarde empolgante ehin? – perguntei

- Foi ótima, é bom passar a tarde com Thainá e Júlia, são as minhas melhores amigas, o tempo passa muito rápido quando estou com elas, me faz esquecer dos problemas – disse Nessie

- Que bom que a amizade delas lhe completa – disse

- É.. – disse Nessie olhando em meus olhos, parecia que ela queria me dizer algo, eu não entendia o que era – bom vou acabar a lição de física, até amanhã Jake

- Até Nessie – disse olhando-a até que a porta de seu quarto se fechasse.

Deixei o jornal de lado e deitei no sofá, estava encarando o teto quando as lembranças me atacaram em cheio.

_*Flashback*_

_Estava fazendo o almoço quando Nessie chegou à cozinha, estava com um ar de decidida, determinada._

_- Jake preciso conversar com você – disse Nessie séria_

_- Pode falar – disse deixando a panela do macarrão em fogo baixo – algum problema?_

_- É que todos esses anos eu estudei em casa, com professores particulares, e faz anos que moramos na Ilha, longe do continente, e você já fala português fluentemente, assim como eu – disse Nessie_

_- Nessie o que exatamente você quer dizer? – perguntei confuso_

_- Quero dizer que já tenho 15 anos – olhei para ela com incredulidade – quero dizer, aparento ter 15 anos – disse ela olhando para as próprias mãos, estava nervosa... estava nervosa por falar comigo, porque? – e você não envelhece já pode aparentar ser meu irmão, não meu tio – disse – e temos uma chance maior de achar Tia Alice e Tio Jasper se formos para o continente – disse_

_- Peraí – disse – você quer morar no continente? É isso? – perguntei_

_- Sim, com a minha idade posso entrar no ano que vem no ensino médio, estudar com outras pessoas, ter amigos, sair com eles, seria ótimo! – disse ela com os olhos chocolate brilhando_

_Como poderia negar algo a ela? Ela já estava crescida, educada, com um português perfeito, eu já me virava também, e a única coisa que ela estava me pedindo era simplesmente: ter amigos._

_A Ilha não era um lugar muito sociável, havia sido somente eu e ela durante esses últimos 3 anos, estava na hora de voltarmos ao mundo._

_- Jake? – perguntou Nessie, seus lábios estavam tremendo, não era de frio, ali fazia uns 35ºC por dia, era de nervoso_

_- É... – disse ponderando um pouco – arrume suas coisas, vamos para o continente – disse_

_Nessie me apertou em um abraço sobrenatural, estava usando toda sua força híbrida_

_- Jake muito, muito, muito, obrigada! Sério! – disse ela correndo para seu quarto._

_Desliguei o fogo da panela de macarrão e deixei lá. Fui em direção ao meu quarto, no caminho dei uma espiada no quarto de Nessie, ela estava dobrando suas roupas em cima da cama._

_Segui para o meu quarto, sentei à mesa do computador e comecei a pesquisar por apartamentos no continente._

_Achei um no bairro de Ipanema, era perfeito. Era grande, de frente para a praia, e havia um colégio bem renomado a 2 quadras dali._

_- Nessie! – chamei_

_Ela apareceu na porta do meu quarto de rompante_

_- O que foi? – disse ela, podia ouvir seu coração híbrido que já era rápido, ir a mil._

_- Calma pequena, só queria mostrar esse apartamento – disse mostrando as fotos_

_- É lindo – disse ela olhando fixamente para as fotos_

_- E tem mais – disse abrindo a guia do colégio – esse colégio fica a apenas 2 quadras do prédio – disse_

_- É perfeito! – disse ela novamente com os olhos brilhando_

_- Vou ligar para o corretor – disse – mas Nessie você só entrará no colégio ano que vem, iremos para o continente, mas até o próximo anovocê irá treinar suas habilidades de conviver com humanos – Nessie assentiu_

_- Mas no dia 1º de janeiro você tem que ligar e fazer minha matrícula promete? – pediu ela olhando fundo em meus olhos, seus olhos chocolate eram hipnóticos._

_- Prometo – disse _

_Liguei para o corretor e acertei a venda do apartamento, não era um valor baixo, mas estava dentro das economias deixadas por Bella._

_Nos mudamos para o continente no dia 20 de agosto, a casa já era mobiliada então só tivemos que arrumar as roupas e alguns objetos pessoais._

_Deixei a Ilha nos cuidados de Gustavo e Kaure, que ficaram tristes por nossa partida, mas disse que sempre estaria em contato, Gustavo pareceu conformado, mas Kaure não, ela e Nessie haviam ficado muito próximas, mas Nessie tentou explicar que sempre estaria em contato também, as duas se abraçaram e deixamos a Ilha._

_*Fim do Flashback*_

Fui acordado de meus devaneios pelo barulho de chave na porta.

- Oi Jake, tudo bem? – disse Alice com várias sacolas nos braços finos e brancos.

- Tudo baixinha – disse – onde vocês estavam? – perguntei encarando Jasper que estava logo atrás de Alice

- Estávamos comprando o novo guarda-roupa de Alice, dessa estação – brincou Jasper

Eu e ele rimos juntos.

- Como vocês são engraçados, boa noite Jake – disse Alice pegando na mão de Jasper e seguindo para seu quarto

Não demorou muito e os devaneios voltaram.

_*Flashback*_

_- SURPRESA! – disse quando Nessie entrou na cozinha, ela havia acabado de acordar seu cabelo, agora cor de mogno como o da mãe com apenas algumas mexas vermelho fogo, estava todo bagunçado._

_- Jake o que é isso? – disse ela ainda meio abobalhada pelo sono_

_- Sua surpresa de aniversário – disse – Nessie hoje é dia 11 de setembro, seu aniversário. Terra para Nessie! – brinquei_

_- Eu sei seu bobo, mais não precisava – disse ela sorrindo e vindo me abraçar._

_Comemos o bolo juntos, agora Nessie tinha oficialmente 4 anos, e aparentava ter 16 anos._

_Eu estava pondo os pratos na pia quando ouvi Nessie sussurrar _

_- Jake – disse em um fio de voz_

_Fui ao encontro de Nessie que estava parada feito uma estátua na entrada da sala de estar._

_Senti um cheiro conhecido, acelerei o passo e coloquei Nessie atrás de mim, quando realmente observei a sala vi Alice e Jasper sentados no sofá da sala._

_- Feliz aniversário Nessie – disse Alice levantando, passando por mim e dando um abraço em Nessie, a qual já estava aos prantos._

_Jasper veio em minha direção e apertou minha mão. Logo ele e Alice trocaram de lugar e senti braços gelados ao meu redor._

_Eu só tinha uma pergunta em mente_

_- Como vocês nos acharam? – disse em um fio de voz_

_- Sentem-se que eu irei contar – disse Alice gesticulando para o sofá da sala_

_Nessie e eu a obedecemos, sentando no sofá_ Alice começou a falar

_- Bom, no mesmo ano em que toda a confusão com os Volturi ocorreu, eu estava aqui no Brasil procurando provas para mostrar a eles que você não era uma criança imortal e sim uma híbrida e que você crescia Nessie – disse Alice pegando a mão de Jasper e segurando-a, o mesmo estava olhava fixo para a parede – quando recebi uma visão de Bella escrevendo em um pequeno papel "Rio de Janeiro" – disse ela – não entendi de primeira aquela visão, afinal por que Bella estaria escrevendo aquilo? Bom eu achei as provas de que precisava, mas quando cheguei à clareira – Alice soluçou, já que não podia chorar – estava tudo destruído, nada havia sobrado somente várias fogueiras com a familiar fumaça roxa crepitando das mesmas – continuou Alice olhando para Nessie, que tinha no rosto uma expressão vazia – corri para casa e não havia ninguém, a verdade já estava criando raízes em meu coração frio, parecia que meu coração estava sangrando, era uma dor excruciante ao menos imaginar aquilo que se tornou verdade quando corri até a fronteira e vi que os lobos não haviam voltado – Alice fez uma pausa – voltei à clareira e segui o rastro de vocês dois até que o perdi, parei perto do Canadá – continuou – foi quando Jasper me lembrou da visão que eu havia tido com Bella, foi ai que lembrei de que deixei com Bella informações de uma pessoa que fazia passaportes e outros documentos falsos, acabei deduzindo que ela havia enviado vocês dois para o Rio de Janeiro, e como eu não posso ver vocês ela escreveu aquele bilhete – disse Alice acariciando a mão de Jasper – Peguei o primeiro voo para o Rio de Janeiro e.. _

_- Porque não nos procurou? – interrompeu Nessie, ainda com a mesma expressão vazia no rosto._

_- Por 2 motivos – disse Alice – primeiro porque quando eu e Jasper chegamos ao Brasil, fomos direto para a Ilha de Esme, quando chegamos lá estava vazia não havia ninguém, deduzimos que vocês estariam no continente – explicou Alice – voltamos para o continente, procuramos em todos os locais possíveis, mas não achávamos vocês, e eu não podia vê-los também – disse Alice – então decidimos esperar, só que vocês não apareciam, decidimos ir para São Paulo onde Jasper tinha um negócio de Corretoras - disse Alice_

_- Entendi – disse Nessie, calma – mas como nos encontraram agora? – perguntou_

_- Graças a este apartamento – disse Alice abrindo os braços e gesticulando para o apartamento – vocês compraram o apartamento na corretora de Jasper – disse sorrindo para o marido que estava ao seu lado, e agora sorria, era estranho ver Jasper sorrindo, parecia algo que ele não costumava fazer, e quando o fazia, a expressão não cabia em sua personalidade – vocês fizeram a compra no dia 18 de agosto, e no dia 20 já estavam residindo a casa – disse Alice – mas só ficamos sabendo a 5 dias atrás, Jasper estava conferindo alguns pagamentos, quando deparou com um tal de Jacob Wolf – Alice sorriu para mim – e como estava perto de seu aniversário decidimos aparecer hoje – explicou Alice – e trouxemos um presente – disse Alice dando um embrulho roxo para Nessie._

_As duas começaram a conversar, e eu fiquei em meu canto absorvendo toda aquela avalanche de novidades._

_*Fim do Flashback*_

Não parecia que Alice e Jasper haviam chegado a nossas vidas (novamente) fazia 2 anos. No mesmo mês em que chegaram nos levaram para São Paulo.

Disseram que seria melhor Jasper tinha um negócio em São Paulo, e por isso era melhor manter residência lá, e como eu não tinha emprego Jasper me convidou para trabalhar ao seu lado na corretora, e como Nessie ainda não estudava em escola alguma, Alice achou prudente irmos para São Paulo e ficarmos todos juntos.

E assim foi, moramos em um espaçoso apartamento, a escola de Nessie fica na rua de trás, eu e Jasper tocamos a corretora, e Alice e Nessie criaram uma marca de roupas chamada Beward, uma homenagem aos pais de Nessie, ótima combinação de nomes, era como se fosse um déjà vu, da noite que Bella me disse o nome de Nessie.

Como tudo havia mudado, outra vez, nunca me imaginei no ramo de negócios próprios, imagina o ramo de corretor.

Sai de meus devaneios, desliguei as luzes da sala e fui para o meu quarto, amanhã além do trabalho eu e Jasper seríamos obrigados a ajudar na organização do desfile da nova coleção da Beward.

Nem me dei ao trabalho de trocar de roupas, do jeito que deitei, assim apaguei.

* * *

Nossa que pulada no tempo? Como disse a fic está cheia de reviravoltas emocionantes. Mandem reviews, isso me incentiva a continuar escrevendo :). Até amanhã pessoal :*


	8. Chapter 8

Oi pessoal, esse foi um dos caps. que eu achei mais fofo *-* bom está ai :)

* * *

Capítulo 8 – Ciúmes

(PDV Renesmee)

Acordei com o barulho incessante do despertador. Levantei e fui direto para o banheiro, tinha muito tempo até que desse a hora de ir para a escola, por isso resolvi demorar um pouco no banho.

Saí do box e me enrolei na toalha, segui para o meu guarda-roupa, ponderei um pouco sobre como iria ser meu dia hoje e acabei optando por uma calça jeans, uma regata branca e uma blusa de manga cumprida xadrez na cor verde, São Paulo tinha um tempo bem indeciso, mas estaria preparada se fizesse calor, era só tirar a blusa de manga cumprida, se estivesse frio era só continuar usando-a, escolhi essa cor também porque Jake dizia que realçava a cor do meu cabelo.

Tirei também do guarda-roupa um vestido azul marinho sem alças no estilo sereia, o qual era criação minha, eu usaria no desfile da Beward hoje a noite, peguei-o e coloquei na mochila do colégio com o maior cuidado possível para não amarrotar e junto coloquei também os saltos altos que Tia Alice havia comprado no dia anterior, a qual estava anormalmente vazia, em outros dias estaria abarrotada de livros do 2º ano do Ensino Médio, mas hoje seríamos dispensados mais cedo devido à reunião de professores, por isso o pessoal da sala havia combinado de ir ao Ibirapuera, do contrário teríamos aula até as 17h30 da tarde.

Vesti-me e penteei o cabelo até que todos os nós fossem vencidos, fiz uma trança embutida, deixando apenas alguns cachos penderem dela. Peguei minha mochila e coloquei o colar que minha mãe me deu quando eu era mais nova. Sai do meu quarto e Tio Jasper estava sentado na sala com o jornal na mão, ele sorriu para mim e eu sorri de volta.

Tia Alice estava na sala de jantar arrumando o vaso de flores que ficava ao centro da mesa, eram orquídeas, minhas flores preferidas.

- Bom dia Nessie – disse Tia Alice sem nem virar para mim, já ia me perguntando como ela sabia, quando me lembrei de que sua audição vampiresca era fatal, eles agiam de uma maneira tão humana, que me esquecia de sua verdadeira natureza – pronta para sua grande estreia hoje? – perguntou virando-se em minha direção e me dando um beijo no rosto.

- Bom dia Tia Alice – disse – não estou muito preparada, estou com medo de eles não gostarem dos meus modelos – confessei

Tia Alice me olhou com repreensão e disse

- Claro que não Nessie, eles vão amar – disse ela – sabe que sou a maior critica de roupas da face da Terra, se eu aprovei seus modelos, qualquer um é obrigado a aprovar – disse

- É mas, você é minha tia ... – Tia Alice colocou o dedo indicador em minha boca

- Psiu Nessie! Tenha um pouco mais de confiança em si mesma, e em mim – disse

- Tudo bem – murmurei por entre seu dedo

Tia Alice fez sinal para que eu a seguisse até a cozinha, a obedeci.

- Aqui Nessie – Tia Alice me passou meu familiar copo de alumínio, onde ficava o sangue fresco de animal – beba, você vai passar o dia na companhia de humanos hoje, deve estar preparada – explicou.

Tomei o primeiro gole, e me surpreendi com a velocidade que tomei o segundo gole, e os outros, logo havia acabado com a garrafa de 1,5L de sangue.

Desde que nos mudamos para São Paulo tivemos que utilizar esse novo meio de alimentar nossa sede. Não tínhamos nenhuma floresta próxima para caçarmos então Tia Alice e Tio Jasper contrataram uma pessoa de confiança para nos trazer um estoque todo final de semana, tínhamos um freezer só para isso.

- Estava com sede ehin? – disse Jake encostado no batente da porta, me virei rapidamente e o observei, ele era lindo, um Deus grego praticamente, estava com uma calça jeans azul escura e com uma camisa social branca, estava encantador, aquele olhos negros eram hipnotizantes...

- Sim.. estava... muita... sede – gaguejei feito uma criança boba

- Tudo bem com você Nessie? – perguntou Jake se aproximando, meu coração híbrido que já era anormalmente rápido, foi a mil, me odiei por estar num apartamento com dois vampiros e um lobisomem que tinham uma ótima audição – deixe –me limpar aqui – disse Jake pegando um lençinho de papel de cima da mesa da cozinha e limpando o canto de minha boca – pronto – disse ele jogando o papel no lixo e sorrindo para mim, enrubesci e segui para o quartinho dos fundos.

Peguei meu skate e quando me virei vi que Jake me observava

- Posso te pegar pra almoçar hoje? – perguntou Jake com um sorriso no rosto

- Não vai dar – vi seu sorriso apagar – combinei com o pessoal de ir ao Ibirapuera hoje.

- Ah entendo – disse ele virando-se e saindo da cozinha, quando estava prestes a entrar na sala eu disse

- Jake – ele parou em um solavanco e virou-se na minha direção

- O que foi ? – perguntou

- Você não quer ir comigo? – perguntei com uma centelha de esperança de que ele aceitasse

- Eu no meio de um bando de pirralhos? – zombou ele de meu convite

- Jake eu sou mais nova do que todos eles ali – disse incrédula – você está me ofendendo também! – não aguentava mais Jake e suas piadinhas com meus colegas de classe, passei por ele e segui em direção à porta, ao sair bati a porta com toda a força que eu tinha, e era muita sem querer me gabar, me senti culpada ao ouvir duas das dobradiças da porta se quebrarem... iria ouvir uma bronca de Tia Alice quando a encontrasse.

Segui para escola de skate mesmo, ficava na rua de trás do meu prédio.

Encontrei Thainá na curva da rua do colégio

- Ei Vanessa – gritou ela acenando

- Oi Thainá – cumprimentei-a

- Hoje o dia vai ser ótimo – disse ela fechando os olhos e abrindo os braços

- Ei cuidado – disse

- Vanessa, eu sai da barriga de minha mãe com um skate na mão – zombou ela e foi mais rápido na minha frente

Fiquei para trás com o pensamento de que, eu dilacerei minha mãe pra poder nascer.

Sacudi a cabeça para tirar esses pensamentos da cabeça. Cheguei ao portão da escola, diminui a velocidade e peguei o skate na mão, segui para a minha sala, o pessoal costumava se reunir na frente dela.

- Bom dia pessoal – disse ao chegar mais perto, todos viraram e disseram bom dia

- Chegou a menina mais linda do colégio – disse Daniel, meu melhor amigo, me abraçando por trás

Toda a turma explodiu em assovios e frases como "Olha o casalzinho!"

- Gente desde o primeiro ano – disse – vocês não cansam? Eu e o Dani somos só amigos – expliquei

Eu mesma dei a corda para que me enforcassem, a turma explodiu em frases como "OOOW QUE FOFO, DANI, DANI,DANI,DANI, LÁLÁLÁ".

O que mais me irritava era que Daniel ficava calado, não dizia uma palavra.

O sinal bateu e seguimos para dentro da sala de aula.

- Salva pelo gongo – disse Júlia ao passar por mim indo em direção ao seu lugar.

Concordei silenciosamente com a cabeça.

O dia passou rapidamente, apenas 3 aulas, física, literatura e redação.

A turma de acumulou ao lado de fora da escola, Daniel estava me abraçando e fazendo cócegas, eu gargalhava alto, quando ouvi uma familiar voz rouca me chamar.

- Nessie - disse Jake sério.

Eu o olhei nos olhos, parecia triste. Fez sinal para que eu o seguisse me desvencilhei dos braços de Daniel, o qual me soltou com má vontade. Segui Jake alguns passos a frente da turma.

- O que foi? – perguntei pondo a mão em seu braço e virado-o para mim

Ele virou e olhou em meus olhos, parecia querer falar algo mas não conseguia.

- Nada – disse ele – só que, resolvi aceitar seu convite – disse ele olhando acima da minha cabeça virei e vi que era em direção à Daniel – mas vejo que é melhor eu voltar para a corretora – disse ele virando-se e indo em direção ao carro.

Fiquei entorpecida com o que estava pensando, será que Jake achou que eu _estava_ com Daniel? Saí de meus devaneios e corri até Jake e segurei seu braço

- Não é o que você está pensando – de repente me senti dentro de uma daquelas novelas brasileiras, que clichê

Ele virou e me olhou por alguns fragmentos de segundos.

- Eu não estava pensando nada Nessie – disse ele

- Eu sei o que você deve estar pen..

- Eu não estou pensando nada Nessie- interrompeu-me ele – eu não tenho o menor direito nem dever de me meter em sua vida _amorosa_, meu único dever é cuidar de você, de sua segurança.

- Tudo bem Jake, eu entendo – disse – mas por favor, você já veio até aqui, não precisa voltar, vai ser divertido, vamos? Por mim? – pedi

- Porque você faz isso? – perguntou ele nervoso

- Isso o que? – foi quando percebi que estava fazendo biquinho – me desculpe

- Você sabe que eu não nego nada a você – disse ele colocando a mão direita sobre as têmporas – principalmente quando você joga sujo e faz esse biquinho..

- Nem havia percebido que estava fazendo – disse irritada, ele considerava aquilo jogo sujo? E quando ele dava aquele sorriso lindo? Não era jogo sujo? – você vai vir? – disse por fim

- Vou – disse ele seco, peguei sua mão e voltei para a turma

- Hey pessoal, olha quem chegou – disse gesticulando para Jake – meu irmão Jacob – disse

- Olá – disse ele

Vi os olhos das meninas se arregalarem, e os meninos não deram muita atenção, deram somente um breve 'Oi'.

- Bom que tal irmos? – disse Daniel

- É uma boa ideia – disse

Olhei para os lados e não vi Jake, olhei para trás e vi ele enfiado na mala do carro, o que ele estaria fazendo?

Cheguei mais perto e perguntei

- O que está fazendo?

- Pegando meu skate – disse saindo de dentro da mala – também sei andar – zombou ele

Jake ligou o alarme do carro, pegou minha mão e voltamos para o resto do pessoal.

Jake realmente andava de skate, e muito bem.

Chegamos rapidamente ao Ibirapuera, nos reunimos em um lugar calmo, debaixo de uma árvore próxima ao lago.

Encostei a cabeça no tronco da árvore e fechei os olhos aproveitando o sol que estava fazendo, minha blusa verde já está estava presa na cintura.

Ouvi risadinhas familiares. Abri os olhos e lá estava Aline e Jéssica flertando com Jake. A raiva me tomou, a prova disso eram minhas bochechas, eu podia sentir, estavam em chamas.

- O que houve Vanessa? – perguntou Thainá sentando ao meu lado.

- A duplinha de sempre, me dando dor de cabeça como sempre – zombei

- Ah, elas estão flertando com seu irmão – brincou Thainá – e com razão viu? – disse ela

- Thainá! – disse exaltada, minha melhor amiga elogiando Jake também?

- Vanessa, calma – pediu ela – você tem de encarar os fatos, seu irmão é um gatinho – disse

Ponderei um pouco sobre o assunto, a palavra gatinho não definia a beleza de Jake, nenhuma palavra definia o corpo escultural, o abdômen bem definido que eu vira algumas vezes.

Levantei o olhar em direção à Jake e a dupla dinâmica, ele estava rindo, e conversando animadamente com as garotas, ele estava _gostando_ daquilo.

Não podia ficar ali assistindo aquilo, me levantei e sai correndo.

- Vanessa! – Thainá gritou, não liguei continuei andando.

Eu não entendia o que estava acontecendo, meus sentimentos por Jake estavam confusos. Quando eu era menor, eu o tinha como um irmão, mas à 2 anos tudo mudou, não sei o que realmente aconteceu, mais comecei a vê-lo de outra maneira, comecei a vê-lo da maneira que uma mulher vê um homem.

Eu não queria admitir, o que estava sentindo, mas eu sabia o que era. Eu queria dizer a ele o que sentia, mas e se ele não sentisse o mesmo? E se ele me tem apenas como uma irmã mesmo, e ficasse com nojo de mim? O que Tia Alice e Tio Jasper iriam pensar disso? Pior ainda o que papai e mamãe pensariam disso..

Eram tantas perguntas e ninguém podia responde-las...

Sentei na grama próxima ao lago, o parque estava vazio, afinal de contas somente a nossa escola havia dispensando seus alunos, as outras escolas estavam em aula aquela hora...

Nem mesmo a calmaria que estava naquele ambiente conseguiu abrandar a vontade que eu tinha de abraçar Jake, de ter ele comigo, de... de... de... de beijá-lo.

Como deveria ser? Beijar aqueles lábios carnudos? Seu beijo deveria levar qualquer garota aos céus, sua boca era tão bem desenhada quanto seu corpo... ele era um Deus, meu Deus Grego.

Mas eu não iria dizer a ele o que sentia enquanto ele não manifestasse o mesmo.

Mas eu não o deixaria com aquelas vadias, não deixaria que dessem em cima dele, ele era meu.

Sem perceber estava chorando, como era boba, eu Renesmee Carlie Cullen, chorando por um lobo.

Ouvi passos atrás de mim, nem me dei o trabalho de cheirar o ar, conhecia o batimento de seu coração, era meu som preferido quando era criança, na verdade ainda é..

- Nessie- disse ele

- Oi – respondi sem me virar.

- Precisamos conversar – disse ele sério, sentando-se ao meu lado

- Não temos nada para conversar – disse seca

- Preciso falar com você algo que está me incomodando muito

- Se for em relação à Daniel, saiba que ele é s..

- Não é sobre ninguém além... de nós dois – disse ele sério

- Co- como assim? – gaguejei

- Preciso contar a você sobre uma coisa importante.. – disse ele encarando o lago.

- Pode falar – disse confusa, agora o encarava.

- Você precisa saber que... – virou-se e me olhou dentro dos meus olhos, parecia querer encontrar minha alma... – que você é meu imprinting – disse ele rapidamente.

- Eu sou sua o que? – perguntei confusa.

* * *

E ai gostaram? No prox. cap. o Jake vai ter que trazer a vdd a tona, e ai como vai ser? Até amanhã :)


	9. Chapter 9

Eae pessoal :) Como estão? Queria agradecer a Gaby, que é mais um leitora que me deu a honra de receber reviews, então muito obrigada mesmo Gabi *-* Que bom que a minha fanfic lhe agradou, isso me deixa muito feliz :). Bom como prometido está ai mais um cap., acho que sou a única autora que posta todos os dias e não uma vez na semana hahahaha. Bom esse é um capítulo muito importante, então boa leitura *-*

* * *

Capítulo 9 – Esclarecimentos

(PDV Renesmee)

- Jake? – chamei-o – você disse que eu sou sua o que? – perguntei

- Eu disse que você é meu imprinting – disse ele que estava sentando de frente para mim agora – é difícil de explicar...

- Jake é só falar – disse colocando suas mãos entre as minhas – não precisa ter medo de me dizer nada.

- Não é medo de falar – disse ele olhando para nossas mãos, ele estava muito nervoso – é medo do que você vai pensar – disse ele levantando o olhar pra mim.

- Independente do que seja Jake – disse – eu vou fazer de tudo para entender e você sabe que eu nunca ficaria brava, ou qualquer algo do gênero, com você – expliquei

- Tudo bem – disse ele – preciso explicar primeiro o que é imprinting – disse

- É um bom começo já – disse sorrindo para ele

- O imprinting é quando um lobo se liga à uma garota – explicou ele, colocando aspas na palavra liga – é como a gravidade, ela passa a ser o centro do seu mundo, de repente não é mais a Terra que o prende, você faria qualquer coisa, seria o que ela quisesse, um amigo, irmão, protetor – ele olhava fundo nos meus olhos – eu achava que era apaixonado por sua mãe, achava que o meu imprinting por ela estava somente atrasado, mas não, o que me prendia a sua mãe era você Nessie, você é o meu imprinting – explicou ele.

Eu não sabia o que dizer, então o que me liga a ele é só um relação de irmãos idiota?

- Então você só sente isso por mim? – perguntei

- Essa parte é só quando o imprinting ainda é criança – explicou – quando ele está na sua idade os sentimentos mudam, e são difíceis de esconder... – disse acariciando meu rosto com o polegar.

- O que exatamente você sente por mim Jake? – perguntei

- Eu amo você Nessie – disse ele olhando em meus olhos, alcançando minha alma – amo mais que tudo em minha vida, você é o que eu quero pela eternidade, sem você minha vida se torna inútil, sem você meu coração não encontra sentido para continuar batendo – suas palavras eram tão sinceras, como eu podia imaginar que ele sentia o mesmo? – eu quero você, e só você, pra sempre. – disse

Era como se um dos meus melhores sonhos estivesse se realizando, o homem que eu amava, sentia o mesmo por mim, com essa certeza comecei a chorar.

- Nessie, o que foi? – perguntou Jake enxugando uma de minhas lágrimas – não me diga que... você não sente o mesmo? – perguntou atônito – me desculpe Nessie, como eu fui idiota, óbvio que você deve me ver como um irmão e não como homem, você deve sentir algo por outra pessoa, me desculpe Nessie, você deve estar sentindo nojo de mim – enquanto Jake tagarelava à minha frente, olhei em volta, não havia ninguém, fechei os olhos, Jake ainda não havia parado de falar, tentei ouvir a uma distancia maior do que os meus olhos podiam ver, não havia ninguém próximo, ainda bem, pois o que eu iria fazer não poderia ser visto por ninguém, segurei por um minuto o colar que minha mãe me deu, pedi forças a ela, Jake ainda pedia desculpas.

- Nessie me perdoe, eu prometo nunca mais tocar em você nem um simples abr... – colei minha boca na sua, primeiramente ele ficou surpreso, não se mexeu, estava pensando que fui muito precipitada, mas não pude me segurar eu o queria, ali, agora.

Como era tola, comecei a me afastar, mas sua mão em minhas costas me impediu, abri os olhos, ele estava me encarando.

- Jake.. – foi só o que eu consegui dizer antes de Jake colar sua boca na minha, não era um beijo calmo, era turbulento, era feroz, cheio de paixão, desejo, ele também me queria, o sentimento era mútuo.

Sua língua pedia passagem por entre meus lábios, me rendi ao seu calor e ao seu cheiro amadeirado.

Mal percebi estava por cima dele na grama, agarrada ao seu cabelo negro.

- Nessie... – Jake sussurrou em meu ouvido, Deus como sua voz me causava arrepios – alguém pode nos ver – sua voz estava mais rouca que o normal.

Sentamos-nos sem desgrudar nossas bocas, Jake segurava meu cabelo com força, me incitando a ele.

- Não tenha medo – disse suavemente – tomei todas as precauções antes de decidir beijar você – ri suavemente.

Jake parou o beijo, não gostei daquilo, fiz bico.

- Jake.. – disse ainda fazendo bico

- Nessie não faça esse bico, sabe bem como reajo a ele – disse Jake fechando os olhos e encostando sua testa na minha – você não sabe por quanto tempo guardei esses sentimentos, saber que você compartilha deles, é a maior felicidade de toda minha vida – disse ele abrindo os olhos da cor da noite, olhando diretamente em meus olhos.

- Eu sempre te amei Jake – confessei, com o dedo indicador toquei a covinha que se instalava em seu rosto quando ele sorria o meu sorriso.

- Eu sempre sonhei com você dizendo isso pra mim – disse Jake

- Eu amo você Jacob Black – disse

- Eu amo você Renesmee Carlie Cullen – disse ele

De repente ele me levantou e me girou no ar.

- Temos que ir antes que alguém perceba nossa saída – disse Jake

- É – concordei – mas não quero saber de nenhuma menina perto de você além de mim ouviu Jake – disse possessivamente

- Tudo bem, minha pequena – amava quando ele me chamava de pequena, melhor ainda quando me chamava de minha pequena – mas não quero você perto de nenhum menino, especialmente aquele Daniel – disse Jake sério, suas mãos começaram a tremer, típico sinal de nervosismo de sua parte lobo.

- Ei Jake – disse – calma, não precisa ficar assim, eu sou sua, só sua – disse acariciando-lhe o rosto – vamos, daqui a pouco temos que ir pra casa, hoje é o desfile da Beward, esqueceu? – peguei sua mão e já estava seguindo em direção ao pessoal quando Jake me puxou, me aninhando junto a ele, acariciou meu rosto e me beijou, não foi como o primeiro beijo, esse foi calmo, cheio de ternura e carinho.

Ele começou o beijo e ele mesmo o terminou, pegou minha mão e voltamos para o lugar onde o pessoal estava.

O celular de Jake tocou, ele trocou poucas palavras e logo desligou, veio em minha direção.

- Precisamos ir, sua Tia já está dando ataques, pegue sua mochila e seu skate. – disse Jake

Despedimos-nos do pessoal, dei um tchau (de longe) para Daniel, Jake nem mesmo olhou para Aline e Jéssica, isso me deixou muito feliz.

Chegamos rápido ao carro, sem querer me gabar era ótima no skate, e Jake se mostrou um exímio skatista.

Entramos no carro e peguei o celular, disquei o número de Tia Alice, ela atendeu no primeiro toque.

- ONDE ESTÁ VOCÊ MOCINHA? – perguntou minha tia irritada

- Estou indo pra casa – disse já fechando os olhos

- Pra casa, ainda? – perguntou irritada

- É que eu não vi a hora passar no parque Tia Alice – disse, vi que Jake me olhava com um olhar malicioso – desculpe-me.

- Tudo bem, só não demore em casa, almoce rápido e voe no banho – instruiu minha Tia

- Sim senhora – disse

- Estou falando sério – disse Tia Alice

- Tudo bem, até daqui 2 horas, ok? – perguntei

- 2 horas e nem um minuto a mais, ok? – rebateu ela

- Ok, até então – disse

- Até – disse Tia Alice e desligou

Suspirei.

- Calma pequena, tudo vai dar certo – disse ele segurando minha mão

- Com você perto de mim, tenho certeza que vai dar sim – disse fazendo carinho em sua mão

Chegamos a casa, guardei o skate e fui direto para o banho.

Sai e escolhi uma roupa leve, afinal de contas iríamos arrumar o salão até mais ou menos umas 17hrs.

Escolhi uma regata verde clara, pois gostava muito dela, e também queria agradar Jake, e com ela escolhi uma calça jeans azul escura, coloquei o meu all star branco e sai do quarto.

Passei pelo o quarto de Jake, o que fora um erro, ele estava somente com a calça jeans, seu peitoral estava nu, passei um tempo admirando sua beleza, ele era lindo, suas costas eram musculosas e bem definidas, assim como a sua barriga.

Bati na porta, ele virou rapidamente.

- Nessie! – sorriu vindo em minha direção e me pegando no colo – você fica linda de verde – comentou - você me fez o homem mais feliz do mundo hoje – disse

- Obrigada – disse – e você fica lindo só de jeans – comentei com um sorriso malicioso, ele corou sem jeito – sério que o fiz o homem mais feliz do mundo hoje? – me fiz de desentendida – acho que mereço um premio por ter feito essa grande proeza – disse

- Realmente – disse me dando um beijo no pescoço fazendo-me arrepiar – você – deu-me um beijo na orelha – merece – beijou-me na bochecha – um grande – deu-me um beijo na ponta do nariz – premio – disse por fim colando sua boca na minha.

Seu beijo era quente, tentador e carinhoso, não aguentei e pedi passagem para sua boca com a minha língua.

Fui içada por seus braços musculosos em direção à cama.

Ele se colocou por cima de mim e continuou me beijando.

O trouxe para mais perto de mim, cravei minhas unhas em suas costas, Jake se desvencilhou de minha boca e começou a explorar o meu pescoço.

Afastei-me de Jake e tirei minha blusa verde, Jake grunhiu e voltou ao meu pescoço.

Estava entorpecida pelo sei cheiro, pelo seu calor, pela sua pele, pelos seus lábios em meu pescoço.

- Nessie – senti seu hálito quente em meu ouvido

- Jake – sussurrei em seu cabelo

Ele me olhou nos olhos e se levantou da cama, me deixando lá totalmente sem entender.

Seguiu em direção ao guarda-roupa e vestiu uma camisa azul clara, pegou uma mochila, e colou um conjunto de terno dentro dela, acrescentou lá também um par de sapatos pretos bem lustrados.

Sentei na cama indignada enquanto ele enxugava o cabelo.

- Jake eu – suspirei – fiz alguma errada?

Jake virou-se e me olhou como se eu tivesse dito algo extremamente idiota.

Peguei minha blusa e a vesti, Jake colocou a mochila ao pé da cama e sentou-se do meu lado.

Não dei tempo para que ele dissesse uma palavra e sai correndo de meu quarto, com malditas lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto.

Ele não me queria, eu não era boa o suficiente pra ele. Óbvio que não, meu Deus Grego merecia muito mais do que uma pirralha, híbrida e órfã.

Sentei na cama soluçando, só percebi que Jake estava em meu encalço, quando senti a cama se mexer.

- Nessie venha cá – disse ele

Fiz que não com a cabeça

- Vamos Nessie não seja tão teimosa – disse ele pegando-me no colo contra a minha vontade – você me lembra muito sua mãe nesse sentido.

Era golpe baixo, o calor de seu corpo e o aperto de seu abraço sempre afugentava qualquer tristeza que eu sentia, inclusive com ele mesmo.

- Por que me disse aquelas coisas no parque? – perguntei tentando enxerga-lo por entre a barreira de lágrimas que se formava em meus olhos – se você não me deseja? Por quê? – cada vez mais elevava meu tom de voz

Jake me olhou novamente incrédulo

- Você acha que tudo aquilo que disse no parque era mentira? – perguntou

- Acho – afirmei – se não fosse você não teria se afastado de mim daquela maneira

- Nessie eu me afastei de você por respeito, que é uma das coisas que os homens sentem quando realmente amam uma mulher – esclareceu.

De repente me senti uma boba, como era idiota, havia feito uma tempestade em um copo d'água.

Olhei para ele e disse.

- Me desculpe – sussurrei

- Tudo bem – ele me abraçou mais forte

- Eu amo você Jake – disse

- Eu amo você com todas as minhas forças Nessie – disse sincero

- Nossa primeira briga – zombei

- Acontece com qualquer casal – brincou ele

Ficamos ali abraçados durante vários minutos.

- Nessie – Jake me chamou, olhei para ele – saiba que eu a desejo mais do que tudo, por isso parei, quando você está tão próxima de mim eu não consigo me segurar, não quero fazer nada que você não queira – explicou-se

Percebi que o amor de minha vida era um verdadeiro cavalheiro

- Eu entendo Jake, eu o desejo também – disse passando a mão em seu rosto

- Eu só queria que a nossa primeira vez fosse mais pensada, mais romântica, do melhor jeito possível pra você – explicou ele

- Eu entendo – expliquei – quero que seja perfeita pra você também.

Olhei no relógio, tínhamos menos de meia hora para estar no salão com Tia Alice.

- Temos que correr – disse dando-lhe um breve beijo

Comemos rapidamente, pegamos o carro de Jake e seguimos para o salão, chegamos exatamente na hora combinada com Tia Alice.

- Ótima pontualidade Nessie – disse Tio Jasper passando por nós

O salão era enorme, mas já estava abarrotado com as coisas necessárias para o desfile.

Havia alguns funcionários montando a plataforma por onde as modelos desfilariam os meus modelos, as cadeiras já estavam dispostas ao redor da plataforma, todas as cadeiras já tinham o nome de cada um dos convidados, a decoração da entrada estava acabada e perfeita, tinha o toque de Tia Alice.

- Olá Nessie – disse Tia Alice – o que acha?

- Está perfeito – disse boquiaberta

- Que bom que gostou – disse – essa parte só poderá ser feita pelos funcionários, mas daqui uma hora as modelos irão chegar, quero que cuide delas, o maquiador e o cabeleireiro irão chegar em meia hora, quero que os receba e os leve até o camarim – disse e virou para Jake – você vá ajudar Jasper, ele está com os funcionários na cozinha – Jake bateu continência e seguiu para a cozinha

Tudo ocorreu bem, os meus modelos já estavam no camarim, o maquiador e o cabeleireiro chegaram, os recebi e os acomodei, logo depois as modelos chegaram e começaram a ser preparadas pelo cabeleireiro que alternava de modelo com o maquiador.

Cada uma vestiu um modelo, haviam cerca de 25 modelos, a maioria eram vestidos, pois era um desfile fora de estação, tinha um objetivo, eram vestidos de festa.

Fui até o banheiro e me troquei, vesti meu vestido azul e meus saltos altos, coloquei os brincos e deixei o colar de mamãe no lugar, incrivelmente ele combinava com qualquer coisa que eu vestisse. Fiz um coque e deixei alguns cachos penderem nas laterais, passei um pouco de maquiagem exagerando apenas no brilho labial.

Sai do banheiro e dei de cara com Jake, o qual saia do banheiro masculino, que ficava à frente do feminino.

- Você está linda – disse ele

- Você está lindo também com este terno – disse

- Queria tanto gritar para todos que você é minha – disse ele encostando sua testa na minha

- Eu também Jake, mas todos aqui pensam que somo irmãos... – suspirei

- Infelizmente – disse

Seguimos para os nossos lugares, Jake ficava ao meu lado esquerdo enquanto Tia Alice ao meu lado direito e Tio Jasper ao seu lado.

Faltavam cerca de meia hora para a chegada dos convidados, estava ficando nervosa, era minha primeira aparição como estilista da Beward, as outras coleções haviam sido desenhadas por Tia Alice...

Os minutos passaram rápido e as pessoas começaram a chegar. Juntei-me com Tia Alice, a qual me apresentava a todos que iam chegando, cumprimentei cada um e coloquei meu melhor sorriso na cara, o que devia estar o horrível devido ao meu nervosismo.

O salão encheu-se de repente.

- É a sua deixa – disse Tia Alice me guiando até o fundo do palco

Estava mais nervosa do que nunca, segurei por um minuto o colar de minha mãe e andei em direção ao microfone.

* * *

E ai gostaram? Esse capítulo com eu disse é um dos mais importantes da fic, amei escrever ele *-* Bom até amanhã, não esqueçam das reviews pf.

**_Beijos, Katherine M. Cullen_**


	10. Chapter 10

Olá pessoal, como estão? Bom tá ai mais um cap. espero que gostem *-* Ah vocês estão quase se igualando ao pessoal do tumblr, que já tá no cap. 11, a partir dele, vou começar a postar um vez por semana, eu sei é triste :( Mas aqui eu só postava todo dia porque já tinha o cap. escrito, mas do 11 em diante eu ainda tenho que escrever :( Bom vamos deixar de tristeza e ler o cap. Ah mais antes queria agradecer à Alyssa que mandou uma review, muito obrigada, que bom que está gostando da fic, espero que goste deste cap. :). Com vocês cap. 10!

* * *

Capítulo 10 – Forks?

(PDV Jacob)

- Boa noite – disse ela com a voz trêmula, ela estava nervosa, tive que controlar a vontade de subir naquele palco e toma-la em meus braços, conforta-la, para que ela não se sentisse intimidada por nada nem por ninguém – primeiramente eu gostaria de agradecer a todos por comparecerem a esse desfile da Beward, é uma ocasião muito importante pois é o primeiro desfile que a coleção interira é desenhada por mim Vanessa Wolf – pude ver a tristeza em seus olhos por não poder se apresentar como Renesmee Carlie Cullen – espero que os meus modelos os agradem, boa noite e aproveitem o desfile – ela deixou o palco com a mão no colar que Bella havia dado a ela, sempre a mesma mania...

Ela sentou-se ao meu lado, com um enorme sorriso no rosto, ela estava feliz apesar de tudo...

- Já disse como você está linda? – perguntei

Ela corou e disse

- Já, duas vezes... – abriu o sorriso mais lindo do mundo

- Só isso? – perguntei incrédulo – você merece muito mais – dei um beijo estalado em sua bochecha

Ela riu, sua risada era como música para mim, abracei-a de forma fraternal, já que era essa fachada que deveríamos manter para os humanos.

O desfile correu bem, a fila para adquirir os vestidos estava dando voltas ao redor das cadeiras, não precisávamos de dinheiro, mas essa ação fazia com que Nessie se sentisse muito mais confiantes e era isso o que importava.

- Ótimo trabalho Nessie – disse Alice roubando-a de meus braços e envolvendo-a nos seus.

- Obrigada Tia Alice – agradeceu, como sempre educada, a minha pequena.

Jasper trocou de lugar com Alice e agarrou Nessie em um grande abraço, ela realmente significava tudo para ele.

Nessie voltou para os meus braços e disfarçadamente colocou a mão em meu rosto, me dizendo através de seu dom que deveríamos contar a Jasper e Alice, em que pé estava a nossa "situação".

O salão estava vazio, só havia alguns funcionários de limpeza.

- Alice, Jasper, venham aqui por favor – disse gesticulando para um canto longe dos funcionários.

- Diga – disse Alice saltitando como sempre e tendo Jasper em seu encalço.

- Precisamos falar sobre uma coisa séria – disse Nessie

O rosto de Alice se tornou uma máscara, e seus olhos colaram no chão, Jasper segurou o braço da esposa com uma mão enquanto com a outra afagava suas costas de fada, eram o sintomas se uma visão.

Alice não vinha tendo muitas visões, afinal os Cullens morreram e Alice decidiu para seu próprio bem bloquear eles de suas visões, era idiota eles estavam mortos, não havia mais futuro para ser visto e como isso não havia necessidade de bloquear, mas Alice explicou que bloquear iria tornar a situação mais fácil para ela, diante deste argumento ninguém objetou; já eu e Nessie somos um grande borrão preto em suas visões, ela tinha visões apenas dela e de Jasper.

Alice voltou a si, olhando-nos com raiva, não entendi o porque

- O que vocês querem nos dizer que nos fará voltar para Forks? – perguntou ela com a petulância atingindo o auge.

Eu e Nessie olhamos um para o outro não entendendo, Alice estava ficando louca? Nós queríamos apenas dizer que estávamos juntos, como um casal...

- Uma pergunta e uma afirmação – disse – pergunta: Como você nos viu em Forks? Afirmação: o que queremos dizer a vocês não tem nada a ver de sairmos do Brasil. – disse

- Respondendo a sua pergunta – disse Alice – eu vi Jasper e eu, e dois borrões na nossa casa em Forks – disse ela cruzando os braços – quem seriam os dois borrões? – ela perguntou

- Nós – a minha voz saiu em um sussurro – mas o queríamos dizer não tem nada a ver com isso – disse, mas Alice ainda duvidava era nítido de se ver.

- O que vocês têm a nos dizer então – Jasper se pronunciou.

- Gostaríamos de dizer – começou Nessie

- Que estamos juntos – finalizei

O rosto de Alice se iluminou como essa vampira podia mudar de humor tão facilmente? Ah, espere... é de Alice que estamos falando..

- AAAAAH NÃO ACREDITO, FINALMENTE! FINALMENTE! – disse Alice nos abraçando

- O que? – perguntamos Nessie e eu em uníssono

- Eu disse FINALMENTE, que vocês assumiram um para o outro o que sentiam – explicou Alice – estava ficando chato ver todos aqueles olhares que vocês trocavam toda aquela situação de chove e não molha... não é Jazzy? – perguntou ao marido

- É finalmente vocês se resolveram – confessou ele – mas Jacob, você contou tudo a ela? – perguntou Jasper já utilizando seu poder sobre nós, como se fosse uma máquina que detecta mentiras...

- Sobre o imprinting? – perguntou Nessie, e Jasper assentiu – sim, foi isso que desencadeou tudo – disse ela

- Desencadeou o que? – perguntou Alice com uma sobrancelha levantada

- É.. desencadeou – pigarreei – a confissão dos nossos sentimentos.. – enrolou Nessie

- Ah poupe-nos dos detalhes sórdidos – disse Alice fechando os olhos e levando a mão aos ouvidos, uma típica cena dramática...

Tudo havia se resolvido... parcialmente.

- Mas o que isso tem a ver com irmos para Forks? – perguntou Nessie

Alice saiu de sua ceninha dramática e olhou nos nossos olhos.

- Acho que eu sei – disse Alice – penso que seja por dois motivos, o primeiro e mais importante são vocês – explicou

- Nós? – Nessie e eu perguntamos em uníssono

- Sim vocês – disse ela – Nessie e Jacob vocês sabem o que o imprinting quer dizer, vocês sabem que é uma ligação forte que não se contenta com um simples relacionamento de namorados ou enrolados, o que quer que vocês sejam – explicou ela – tenho certeza que vocês vão querer casar, ter filhos já que Nessie não parou de crescer totalmente ainda...

Nessie e eu nos olhamos nos olhos, tudo aquilo que Alice havia falado, fazia sentido, pude ver nos olhos dela que era isso o que ela queria, tratei de deixar bem claro através de meus olhos que eu também queria isso...

- E aqui no Brasil, vocês não poderiam fazer isso, já estamos aqui faz um tempo, a corretora de Jazzy é famosa, e com a Beward Nessie, somos muito mais famosos ainda, estamos sempre na mídia, e todos sabem que vocês dois são "irmãos" – ela fez as aspas com os minúsculos dedos – e eu tenho certeza que vocês não querem se casar e nem ter filhos às escondidas, imagina que confusão seria para o bebe de vocês, chamar de papai e mamãe ou de titio e titia? – disse ela, Alice tinha completa razão, eu e Nessie ainda não havíamos deixado de olhar um nos olhos do outro.

- Com certeza não... – disse Nessie

- Não mesmo – eu disse

- O outro motivo é que – Alice olhou para Jasper – nós estamos em São Paulo há mais tempo que vocês, as pessoas já se questionam sobre a nossa idade, daria para continuar aqui por mais um ano usando a desculpas das plásticas, já que temos uma boa situação financeira – disse – mas mesmo assim, depende da decisão de vocês, como eu disse o primeiro e mais importante motivo de voltarmos a Forks, são vocês. – disse

- Podemos pensar e falar com você amanhã? – perguntei

- Claro que sim – disse Alice – agora vamos para casa.

- Tia Alice – Nessie chamou, fazendo-a parar e dar meia volta

- Sim Nessie? – perguntou

- Posso não ir à escola amanhã? – perguntou parecendo uma menininha de seis anos que não queria ir para a escola... espere um pouco ela era, tecnicamente, uma menininha de seis anos...

- Por quê? – perguntou ela com um ligeiro sorriso no rosto

- Estou cansada e também – ela olhou para mim com um olhar malicioso, fazendo seu rosto de anjo ficar perfeito – eu e Jake gostaríamos de discutir sobre esta ideia de ir para Forks – disse, o que não era uma total mentira, mas tenho certeza que ela queria tanto quanto eu passar um tempo juntos...

- Tudo bem então – disse Alice

- E como consequência.. – Nessie foi cortada por Jasper

- Você está de folga amanhã Jake, pode ficar tranquila Nessie – disse ele pegando a esposa pela cintura e entrando no carro.

Nessie e eu seguimos para o meu carro, deixamos a chave do salão na mão dos funcionários da limpeza, e seguimos para casa.

- Temos um tempo para nós dois agora – disse Nessie pegando minha mão.

- Isso é tudo o que eu queria – disse dando-lhe um beijo na testa

Chegamos em casa e vimos que Alice e Jasper não estavam lá, deixaram um bilhete:

" _Curtam a noite de vocês, nos vemos amanhã a tarde na corretora de Jasper para falarmos sobre o assunto Forks._

_Beijos, Alice e Jasper"_

Olhei para Nessie, que estava nervosa, eu também estava, nós nos amávamos, mas mesmo assim tudo era muito novo.

* * *

E ai o que acharam? Gostaram? Amanhã tem mais, beijoooos, mandem reviewssss!

**_ Katherine M. Cullen_**


	11. Chapter 11

E ai pessoal, como vocês estão? Então chegamos ao cap. 11. Eu havia dito que postaria uma vez na semana, pois é mudei de ideia, ao invés de uma vez, vou tentar postar duas. Bom é isso, esse cap. é beeeeem especial, por isso queria fazer um agradecimento:

Queria deixar **BEM** claro que este capítulo não foi feito por mim, e sim pela minha amiga **Giovanna Abrantes**, a qual vem me ajudando muito em relação à fanfic, mas exclusivamente este capítulo foi feito inteiramente por ela, por isso Gi, muito obrigada, a fanfic sempre foi algo que eu tinha vontade de fazer, e agora que comecei é mais que perfeito ter uma amiga twilighter como beta que é algo que não é pra qualquer uma, então muito obrigada, você realmente tem talento, te amo s2

Bom curtam o capitulo ;*

* * *

Capítulo 11 – Noite Perfeita

(PDV – Reneesme)

A noite havia sido extremamente cansativa; o desfile foi um sucesso, e a conversa com Jasper e Alice havia sido igualmente bem sucedida. A reação de ambos me surpreendeu bastante; o fato de terem aceitado eu e Jake como se fosse algo mais natural do que respirar me deixou extremamente feliz.

Alice havia deixado um bilhete para nós:

" _Curtam a noite de vocês, nos vemos amanhã a tarde na corretora de Jasper para falarmos sobre o assunto Forks. _

_Beijos, Alice e Jasper"_

Duvido que aproveitaríamos algo, estávamos cansados demais. Jake nos dirigiu até em casa e Jasper e Alice saíram sozinhos – provavelmente procurando um pouco de privacidade. Chegando no nosso apartamento, pedi a Jacob uns momentos sozinha, afinal, além de precisar tomar um banho e me trocar, necessitava assimilar tudo que havia acontecido hoje – minha cabeça estava explodindo. Jake não se importou em me ceder esse tempo, e aproveitou o mesmo para banhar-se e trocar-se também.

Tomei um banho longo, extremamente demorado. Sentir a água morna percorrer meu corpo me acalmava bastante. Quando fechei a torneira, o banheiro encontrava-se cheio de vapor. Troquei-me rapidamente, colocando primeiro a roupa íntima. Só ao terminar de prender o sutiã que dei-me conta que havia esquecido o resto da roupa no quarto. Abri a porta do banheiro sem hesitação, e um grito escapou quando vi Jake sentado na beira da minha cama.

- Nessie – Ele disse, levantando-se, com os olhos arregalados e um sorriso malicioso.

- Jake, o que está fazendo? Esqueci minha roupa aqui, se você me der licença... – Eu estava realmente envergonhada.

- Aqui, tome – Ele disse, tirando a camisa e entregando-a à mim.

- Mas... vai ficar enorme em mim.

- E qual é o problema nisso? Ponha logo. – Proferiu, mandão como sempre.

Vesti a camiseta, e como previsto, ficou gigante em mim. Apesar de se ajustar muito bem ao corpo dele, eu parecia desengonçada nela. Alcançava até a metade das minhas coxas.

- Ficou bonito em você. – Ele abriu aquele sorriso caloroso, tão lindo, tão meu. – Gosto de te ver usando algo meu.

- E eu gosto de usar algo seu, igualmente.

Ele começou a se virar para ir embora, quando em um impulso segurei a sua mão.

- Não vá. Fique aqui hoje à noite... – Pedi, com o meu habitual beicinho.

- Nessie, já conversamos sobre isso. Eu vou te respeitar, não podemos fazer nada agora, quero dizer, ia ser muito complicado e essa seria a sua primeira v –

- Jake, pare de falar agora. – Elevei o tom de voz, o interrompendo – Não precisa acontecer nada. Eu sei que você me respeita, e admiro isso. Só não quero dormir sozinha hoje.

- Hmm, tudo bem. – Concordou, hesitante. – Isso é claro, se você resistir a mim...

- Mas que convencido! – Exclamei.

- Realista apenas, minha pequena. – Deu uma piscadela, extremamente cheio de si.

Empurrei-o em direção a cama, o jogando com toda a minha força.

- Não parece tão gostosão agora, não é mesmo? – Soltei uma risada.

Enquanto eu ria que nem uma criança, ele me puxou para a cama e bateu com o travesseiro em mim, de uma forma carinhosa, rindo também.

- E você não parece tão autoritária. – Ele apagou as luzes pelo controle, puxou as cobertas, nos cobrindo. Deitei minha cabeça em seu peito, e ele me abraçou, encaixando seu corpo no meu.

- Boa noite, minha pequena. – Disse, beijando minha testa.

- Boa noite, meu lobo mau. – Levantei meu rosto, alcançando seus lábios, depositando nos mesmos um breve beijo.

Nunca dormi tão bem em toda a minha vida.

xXx

Havia se passado dois dias desde que a decisão de retornar a Forks fora tomada. Entristecia-me um pouco a ideia de não voltar a ver os amigos que eu tinha feito aqui em São Paulo, mas o retorno à cidadezinha chuvosa era mais do que necessário. A idade de Alice e Jasper já não mais passava despercebida, e de maneira alguma eu queria esconder meu relacionamento com Jake... Ah Jake. Desde o momento em que seus lábios tocaram os meus, eu senti que estava verdadeiramente feliz pela primeira vez desde que meus pais haviam falecido.

Jasper e Alice haviam partido mais cedo – ontem - para ajeitar a casa em Forks para melhor conforto. Imaginei que eu e Jake iríamos junto com eles, mas nosso rumo foi diferente. Jake simplesmente me vendou, me enfiou em um avião e me disse para não tirar a venda até chegarmos ao destino. Foi, no total, uma viagem de avião, horas de carro e agora nos encontrávamos em uma lancha – o cheiro do mar era inconfundível. Quando a lancha finalmente parou, Jake sussurrou à alguém algumas palavras em português que não consegui decifrar muito bem, e me pegou no colo, a venda ainda impossibilitando que eu visse alguma a coisa. Estava quente, MUITO quente. A brisa do mar tornava tudo mais refrescante.

Jake estendeu a perna – creio que para abrir uma porta – e depois que entramos, o calor diminuiu um pouquinho. Ele me colocou em pé no chão – o piso era de madeira – e lentamente ele retirou a venda.

- Abra os olhos, pequena. – Sussurrou no meu ouvido, causando arrepios na minha espinha.

Ao abrir os olhos fiquei mais surpresa do que eu deveria. Ele tinha me levado pra Ilha de Esme, novamente, na casa em que vivemos juntos por três anos. Pulei nele, o abraçando com toda a minha força híbrida.

- Jake, isso é maravilhoso, eu nem tenho palavras pra agradecer.. – Proferi, eufórica.

- Eu achei que você precisava se despedir do Brasil de uma forma apropriada. Queria que aproveitasse o sol antes de retornar a Forks. Chove demais lá. – Disse ele, risonho.

- Bom, vamos aproveitar o dia! O que vamos fazer hoje? – Perguntei.

- Ah, você verá pequena. Vá se trocar. Vamos fazer muitas coisas!

Corri para o quarto branco, que sempre fora meu enquanto morei ali, e me troquei o mais rápido que pude. Livrei-me das roupas que estava, tomei um rápido banho e vesti um biquíni vermelho. Coloquei um mini shorts jeans por cima e chinelos havaianas. Retornei a sala e lá estava Jake, sem camisa, só com a bermuda e havaianas igualmente.

- Me alcance se puder. – Disse ele, saindo correndo em disparada a porta, e praia à fora...

O dia foi incrível. Caminhamos pela praia, fizemos uma pequena trilhas nas matas – me alimentei de um leão – fizemos mergulho no mar, escalamos árvores, fora tudo tão perfeito. O sol já estava se pondo, o crepúsculo evidente. Jake segurou a minha mão suavemente, e disse:

- Venha, Nessie, tem mais um lugar que eu quero te levar antes desse dia acabar.

Sorri em resposta. Caminhamos durante uns 10 minutos, conversando durante todo o trajeto. Jake além de ser o meu amor, sempre fora meu melhor amigo. Não tinha vergonha ao seu lado, e assunto nunca faltava. Ele parou subitamente.

- Que tal um mergulho? – Proferiu, me pegando no colo. Eu nem havia reparado que tinha uma cachoeira ali, estava focada demais na conversa, por isso que não pude evitar um grito quando ele se jogou, atirando a nós dois no rio.

Foi incrível, pular da cachoeira fora simplesmente uma experiência deliciosa. Não tão perigosa, considerando que somos seres sobrenaturais, mas radical, de qualquer modo.

- Você deveria esperar eu responder! – Gritei, fingindo estar brava, contendo o riso.

- Você demora demais pra responder... – Respondeu, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Ele sabia como mexer comigo. - Olha aqui, e se eu tivesse me machucado? Poderia, considerando as rochas que tem aqui. Além do mais, não estou acostumada a esses passeios radicais Jake, você tem que entender que-

- Nessie, com todo respeito, cala a boca. – Disse me interrompendo.

Ele me puxou pela cintura e colou seus lábios nos meus. Eu mal tive tempo de reagir, senti meu coração simplesmente parar. Sua língua pediu passagem, e eu cedi, explorando cada canto da boca dele, provando do sabor que eu já tão bem conhecia. Coloquei uma das minhas mãos em sua nuca, acariciando seus cabelos, enquanto a outra arranhava suavemente um dos ombros.

Jake me pressionou contra uma das rochas, enquanto sua boca abandonava a minha, e deslocava-se para o meu pescoço. No começo, ele apenas depositou leves beijos, observando a minha reação. Eu estava completamente ofegante. Ele rapidamente encostou a língua, e não pude conter um gemido que escapou pela minha garganta. Ele segurou meus pulsos contra a rocha, me imobilizando, e dessa vez começou a chupar meu pescoço com força, dando leves mordidas, e pressionando sua cintura na minha, permitindo que eu sentisse o membro duro entre as suas pernas.

- Você vai me fazer gritar se não parar de provocar desse jeito, Jacob.. – Eu disse, com a voz meio sufocada, tentando conter os gemidos.

- Essa é a intenção. – Ele respondeu, e voltou a atenção para o meu pescoço.

Quando sentiu que já havia explorado bastante aquela área, ele começou a descer um pouco mais com a língua e eu já estava achando que ia explodir. Suavemente, ele libertou meus pulsos e me puxou para mais perto, mas apenas para poder desamarrar meu biquíni atrás. Quando a parte de cima do biquíni já estava no chão, ele me colou de volta na parede, e sua língua retornou ao contado com a minha pele. Tão suave, tão quente, tão provocadora. Aquele garoto ainda ia me matar. Eu deveria sentir vergonha, mas não senti. Com uma das mão, ele agarrou um dos meus seios, apertando-o suavemente, a outra ele deixou na minha cintura.

Ele era um grande provocador. Seus lábios subiam e desciam, sua língua alternava entre movimentos rápidos e lentos em minha pele, até que ele desceu a ponto de alcançar o bico do meu outro seio. Eu gemi alto, a sensação fora tão boa. Ele parou no mesmo instante, apreciando a minha reação.

- Não para... – Pedi.

Ele não parou. Começou a lamber lentamente meu seio, provocando e mordiscando levemente, chupando até ficar vermelho, e depois repetiu o processo o outro, enquanto sua mão tocava entre as minhas pernas, por cima do shorts. Eu seriamente ia explodir.

- Sua vez. – Com toda a minha força híbrida, o empurrei, trocando nossas posições, o encostando na parede. Eu não sabia muito bem o que fazer. Havia visto alguns filmes e lido alguns livros, mas nunca havia feito nada com ninguém.

Deixando que meus instintos me guiassem, comecei a chupar seu pescoço, espalmando o definido peitoral, só para depois passar a língua pelo mesmo. Ele puxou meus quadris e eu senti algo duro na minha barriga, por debaixo da bermuda jeans. Respirei fundo algumas vezes, e tomei coragem para experimentar algo;

Abaixei a bermuda, deixando-a caída nos seus tornozelos. Como de esperado, ele não estava usando cueca. Ajoelhei-me no chão e ele soltou um grito de surpresa antes de eu simplesmente abocanhar o membro rígido.

- Nessie... - Ele mesmo se interrompeu, fechando os olhos com força.

Era grande demais, não cabia inteiro na boca, não sem me dar ânsias. Fui até onde aguentei, fazendo movimentos de vai e volta – como havia visto em alguns filmes – procurando evitar o contato com os meus dentes. O gosto era diferente, um tanto quanto salgado . Ele enterrou os dedos em meus cabelos, sua expressão de puro êxtase. Isso não durou muito tempo. Alguns poucos minutos depois, quando eu senti que ele ia explodir ali mesmo, ele me levantou e me segurou pelos ombros, tomando fôlego. Ele subiu a bermuda, e pegou a parte de cima do meu biquíni no chão.

- Vista – Disse, autoritário. – Vou te levar pra casa agora.

Senti meus olhos encherem de lágrimas. Eu devia ter feito algo errado para ele estar tão sério daquele jeito. Ele nem queria chegar perto de mim. Vesti o biquíni, sentindo mais vergonha do que nunca. A volta para casa foi silenciosa, ninguém disse absolutamente nada. Ao chegar lá, não proferi uma só palavra. Me dirigi para o banheiro, onde busquei conforto na agua quente. Após escovar os dentes, caminhei de toalha pro quarto e vesti as primeiras coisas que encontrei na gaveta – Uma lingerie rendada vermelha e preta e um camisetão. Jake apareceu no quarto com uma expressão indecifrável em suas feições.

- Boa noite, pequena. – Ele disse e veio me dar um beijo na testa.

Me afastei de seu beijo, encarando-o com demasiada raiva nos olhos.

- Me deixa em paz. – Disse, séria.

- Nessie, o que aconteceu? – Ele disse, vindo me puxar para um abraço.

- Não me toca! – Gritei – Já não basta ter me humilhado na cachoeira, precisa fazer de novo?

- Humilhado? Eu não te humilhei. – Respondeu, incrédulo.

- Humilhou sim. "Vista, vou te levar pra casa agora". Como se não tivesse acontecido nada, Jacob.

- Nessie, teve um motivo para eu dizer aquilo, não é o que você esta pens-

- Não interessa. Palavras magoam, sabiam disso? – Droga, eu ia chorar – Pensei que você fosse gostar. Mas nunca imaginei que você odiaria tanto.

- Escuta aqui – ele disse, me segurando forte pelos ombros – Eu só queria te respeitar. E não queria perder o controle, cheguei perto demais de...

- Escuta aqui – respondi, cética – Já provou seu respeito. Sou bem grandinha, não preciso que você tome decisões por mim. Mas se você não quer, Jake – disse, com raiva – não tem problema, tem quem queira. – E dei costas pra ele, caminhando para a cama.

Eu realmente não deveria ter dito isso. Ele simplesmente me empurrou contra a parede, tão forte que ela chegou a rachar, e colou seu corpo no meu. – Escuta aqui, mocinha. – Ele disse no meu ouvido, sua voz rouca e séria – você é só minha. – E dito isso, seus lábios tocaram o meu tão rudemente e tão possessivamente que eu não pude fazer nada senão retribuir.

Ele me puxou para cima e eu enlacei sua cintura com as pernas. Ele beijou meu pescoço como fizera antes, só que dessa vez de uma forma muito mais intensa. Sua língua percorreu cada centímetro até o meu decote, mordiscando, chupando, lambendo, me fazendo delirar cada vez mais. Jake me levou até a cama, me beijando durante todo o trajeto. Seu corpo encaixava-se perfeitamente no meu. A cada toque, sentia mais urgência dele, ansiava mais. Nunca pensei que poderia ser assim.

Lentamente, eu puxei a barra da camiseta dele, pedindo silenciosamente que levantasse os braços para que eu tirasse. Ele levantou, e eu contemplei aquele abdômen definido e o peitoral perfeito. Jake fez a mesma coisa com o camisetão, o tirando bem devagar, não tirando os olhos de mim enquanto o fazia.

- Caramba Nessie.. – Ele disse, olhando a lingerie.

- Gostou? – Perguntei, inocente.

Um tipo de rosnado escapou pela garganta dele, e ele em um impulso rasgou o meu sutiã com os dentes, sua boca percorrendo meus seios, demorando-se nos mesmos. De repente, ele começou a desce com sua língua, mais e mais, passando pelas costelas, pelo umbigo, até alcançar a barra da calcinha. Toda vez que ele chegava ali, ele subia repentinamente, o que me enlouquecia. Devagar, ele começou a me acariciar por cima da pequena peça, fazendo movimentos circulares com os dedos, de modo que eu me contorcia de prazer debaixo dele.

- Pare de provocar, Jake... – Implorei, entre gemidos.

- Mas pequena – Ele proferiu em um sussurro – eu nem comecei ainda.

E dito isto, sua boca desceu de vez, rasgando também a calcinha com os dentes, atirando a minúscula peça para longe. Ele olhou para mim como se eu fosse a coisa mais linda que ele já havia visto na vida. Eu estava lá, toda estirada na cama, aberta e sem vergonha, e ele me admirava como se fosse uma jóia rara. Meu coração se encheu de alegria.

E quando menos me dei conta, sua língua estava lá, em movimentos circulares, fazendo com que todo o meu corpo se arrepiasse, fazendo eu gritar de prazer. Eu o puxei pelos ombros para cima, mordendo com força seu pescoço, e chupando depois, e em seguida, o virei na cama, trocando de posição de modo que eu ficasse por cima.

Comecei a beijar seu abdômen – perfeito. Ele era o meu deus grego. Seu cheiro era inebriante e parecia que meu sangue estava queimando naquele momento. Puxei a bermuda para baixo, libertando o membro que já estava rígido, e com a mão, fiz movimentos de vai e vem. Isso pareceu o enlouquecer.

Ele me virou de volta, ficando por cima, e se afastou por um momento, pegando algo no bolso da bermuda que eu demorei para entender o que era. Ele cobriu o membro com o preservativo e voltou para a cama. Segurou meus pulsos acima da cabeça com um braço só. Com o outro, afastou umas madeixas do meu rosto.

- Tem certeza disso, minha pequena? – Ele perguntou, a voz firme.

- Nunca tive tanta certeza de algo. – Respondi sem hesitar. – Eu te amo.

Lentamente, ele introduziu o membro em mim, tomando cuidado para não doer muito. Eu já estava totalmente lubrificada, mas ainda sim, o tamanho dele era demasiado. Não doeu tanto como eu imaginava. Jake apesar de rude em alguns momentos, foi extremamente delicado naquele, preocupando-se comigo. Sangrou um pouco, o que já era esperado.

Depois disso, ele começou devagar movimentos de vai e vem, lentos demais. Cada estocada, só aumentando o desejo dentro de mim. Arranhei seu peitoral com tanta força que chegou a sangrar um pouco, enquanto meu gemidos preenchiam o ambiente.

Virei-me novamente, trocando de posições, e sem muita experiência, continuei os movimentos em cima dele. Agarrei-me na cabeceira da cama enquanto Jake apertava minha cintura. Sem perceber, acabei quebrando a cabeceira de tão forte que apertei. A sensação era boa demais. Eu me senti inteiramente completa.

Jake puxou um dos meus braços, fazendo com que eu caísse praticamente em cima dele, perdendo o equilíbrio, e beijou um dos meus seios enquanto acariciava o outro. Parecendo não aguentar de tanto prazer, ele ficou por cima de novo e colocou minhas pernas sobre seus ombros, segurando nas mesmas. Agarrei um dos travesseiros na minha volta, e acidentalmente acabei rasgando o pobre coitado com as unhas, de tanto que apertei. Isso se repetiu com mais 6 travesseiros. Tinha pena de ganso para tudo quando é lugar.

Depois de um certo tempo, Jake me puxou e me virou de costas, e continuou os movimentos, mas desta vez, enquanto fazia, começou a mordiscar e lamber minhas costas, subindo em direção a nuca. Quando ele fez isso, eu não aguentei, gritei tão alto ao chegar lá que eu acho que a ilha inteira deveria ter ouvido, e ele chegou lá na mesma hora que eu, soltando um grito rouco e arfante seguido de um rosnado.

Caímos, exaustos na cama. Ele me puxou, e me beijou na testa.

- Isso foi.. perfeito Jake. – Exclamei, quase sem voz.

- Você é perfeita. – Ele disse. – Eu te amo mais do que tudo.

- Mas eu amo mais. – Respondi, com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Está muito cansada? – Jake perguntou, sério.

- Não.

- Ainda bem. – Respondeu com a voz séria.

- Por que?

- Por que a noite acabou de começar. – Sussurrou com a voz rouca, sua língua voltando para o meu pescoço.

A noite seria muito longa, pelo visto...

xXx

Acordei com o sol em meu rosto e com o ronco de Jake. Ri da cena. Ele estava tão lindo daquele jeito, dormindo com a carinha de bebê. Continuei deitada em seu peito, ouvindo o som de sua respiração e não conseguindo evitar alguns risinhos – o que o acordou.

- Fizemos um estrago e tanto, não é mesmo? – Ele disse, com a voz sonada.

- Do que esta falando, Jake? – Perguntei.

- Nessie, dê uma olhada a sua volta.

Eu o fiz e me assutei. Penas dos travesseiros por todas as partes, a maioria no meu cabelo ainda. Toda a cama jazia quebrada, assim como o resto da mobília. Marcas de arranhões pelas paredes e algumas rachaduras. Até mesmo o colchão estava um pouco rasgado.

- Oh. Meu. Deus. – Eu disse.

- Pois é. – Jake soltou uma risada empolgada, divertindo-se.

- Teremos que comprar móveis novos...

- E teremos que os estragar depois – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse. – Vou chamar Kaure e Gustavo para arrumar o estrago, e você mocinha, já para o banho, vá tirar essas penas.

Soltei uma risada, e vesti um robe antes de ir pro banho. Tomei café e quando passei pelo quarto branco para pegar minhas roupas, Kaure e Gustavo já estavam já arrumando tudo.

- Dejavú.. – Proferiu Gustavo.

* * *

OOOOW, que cap. quente Jesus! O que acharam? Mandem reviews por favoooor! Até segunda-feira **_Beijos, Katherine M. Cullen_**


	12. Chapter 12

OOOLÁ! Como prometido estou postando hoje, segunda-feira hahaha, espero que gostem do capítulo, beijos e boa leitura ;*

* * *

Capítulo 12 – Confiança

(PDV Renesmee)

Despedimos-nos de Gustavo e Kaure, e entramos na lancha.

Eu estava irradiando felicidade, mas bem no fundo mesmo eu estava triste em deixar a Ilha de Esme, afinal foi lá que tudo aconteceu, foi lá que eu me entreguei a Jake de corpo e alma, foi lá que eu consegui vislumbrar a minha vida de uma perspectiva menos melancólica da menina que perdeu quase que a família inteira.

Mal percebi Jake estacionando a lancha no cais, quando veio até mim e me abraçou por trás. Tudo parecia tão simples e calmo, nossa relação era algo inexplicável, era simplesmente, mútua, perfeita e fácil de acontecer.

Ele pegou minha mão e seguimos para o carro. Pouco tempo depois estávamos no aeroporto embarcando no jatinho da minha família que tio Jasper e tia Alice haviam usado para ir até Forks, mas mandaram de volta para nós.

Era cerca de 8hrs até lá, me aconcheguei ao peito de Jacob, estava muito cansada já que na noite anterior Jake não me deixou descansar muito, sorri com as lembranças, Jake começou a fazer carinho em meu cabelo, logo adormeci.

- Vamos Nessie, já chegamos – Jake me chamou

- Já? – perguntei incrédula, parecia que ele havia começado a fazer carinho em minha cabeça a menos de 5 minutos.

- Já, vamos – disse Jake pegando em minha mão.

Seguimos para o estacionamento do aeroporto onde Jake se distanciou de mim – parece bobo, mas por poucos momentos que ele soltou minha mão, parecia que não havia mais ar para respirar, eu e Jake éramos muito ligados, muito mais agora... – para falar com um funcionário do estacionamento, o qual lhe deu uma chave.

Jake veio em minha direção, pegou minha mão e me levou até um lindo porsche amarelo, era maravilhoso, mas era demais para ocasião, afinal estávamos apenas indo para casa..

- Jake, qual o motivo da extravagância? – perguntei zombeteira

Jake me fitou com um olhar de incredulidade

- A rainha das compras – começou ele – fanática por carros, não gostou da minha escolha? – perguntou ele

- Eu não disse que não gostei – comecei a me explicar – só disse que é extravagante para uma simples viagem até em casa – disse

- Estou brincando Nessie – disse ele dando-me um selinho – esta máquina é de sua tia Alice, ela deixou aqui para que pudéssemos ir para casa, afinal é uma hora até lá. – explicou ele abrindo a porta do passageiro para mim, entrei e logo ele também estava no carro.

Depois de alguns momentos, resolvi perguntar a Jake quanto tempo faltava até chegarmos em casa, afinal não havia como ter noção do tempo com somente vultos de enormes pinheiros do lado de fora.

- Jake, quanto tempo falta? – perguntei segurando sua mão.

Ele olhou no relógio de pulso e disse.

– Faltam 40 minutos ainda Nessie.

Nossa, pareciam ter se passado horas.

Com o tédio da paisagem do lado de fora, minha mente começou a vagar, o lugar começou a penetrar em minha mente e com ele as lembranças...

Mas algo me tirou de meus pensamentos, estávamos indo para Forks, e perto de Forks existia La Push, imediatamente me virei para Jake e vomitei a pergunta que estava entalada em minha garganta.

- Jake será que Billy está vivo? Assim como os outros membros do conselho? – perguntei

Jake segurou o volante com mais força e continuou fitando a estrada

- Jake? – chamei-o de novo

- Nessie, esse assunto é delicado... – começou Jake com suas desculpas esfarrapadas, eu estava cansada, amava Jake, para mim ele era um homem, não o pequeno garoto da Reserva, mas ele continuava me tratando como Renesmee a pequena órfã, a garotinha que precisa ser protegida de tudo e todos.

- Jake escute aqui, pare esse carro agora – disse tentando soar o mais autoritária possível

Jake ficou surpreso com o meu tom, mas continuou dirigindo.

- Nessie pra que parar o carro, faltam apenas 20 minutos para chegarmos em casa, lá n – interrompi Jake

- Jacob Black, eu estou falando para você parar o carro – repeti mais nervosa do que nunca.

- Eu não vou parar o carro está chovendo lá fora, você p- interrompi de novo.

Colocando a mão na maçaneta do porsche amarelo de Alice avisei Jake

- Se você não parar esse carro, eu mesma saio – disse

Jake olhou diretamente para minha mão, e como se por mágica enfiou o pé no freio.

Os pneus guincharam no asfalto molhado, logo que Jake parou o carro eu pulei pra fora dele.

A chuva estava realmente muito forte, logo que sai do carro ela ensopou meus cabelo e minhas roupas, tive que fechar os olhos em formato de fendas para pode enxergar.

Jake estava bem a minha frente, não conseguia distinguir sua expressão devido a chuva.

- Nessie qual o motivo disso tudo? – gritou Jake para que eu pudesse ouvi-lo através da chuva – você ameaça se jogar de um carro a 90/h só porque eu pedi para conversar com você em casa? – perguntou ainda gritando

- Não é nada disso – gritei com todo ar que havia em meus pulmões – é que tudo você acha complicado pra mim, tudo você acha que eu não vou aguentar – fiz uma pausa para respirar – Jacob – disse para mostrar estava falando sério – quando eu tinha apenas meses de vida, mas aparentemente três anos de idade, eu perdi meus pais, perdi meus avós, perdi um casal de tios, perdi vários amigos da família, perdi os lobos mais amáveis – disse chorando – perdi tudo menos minha tia Alice e meu tio Jasper, e além de tudo isso, eu não perdi você o amor da minha vida, quem faz meu coração continuar a bater – funguei – estamos juntos agora, de verdade, pela primeira vez consegui me sentir feliz em anos – disse indo até ele e segurando suas mãos – temos que ser sinceros um com o outro, sem medos, apenas as verdades, eu passei por coisas inimagináveis para outras pessoas, eu aguento Jake, qualquer coisa, qualquer verdade, nada é complicado demais para mim, e se um dia o baque for grande, eu sei que você vai estar bem atrás de mim para me segurar, porque você Jake, você é meu porto seguro, você que me acalma, você que faz com que toda dor vá embora quando me abraça você é o meu homem Jacob Black, eu te amo e só lhe peço uma única coisa – disse olhando em seus olhos – não me trate feito uma garotinha indefesa, porque eu não sou.

Jake ficou por um tempo fitando o chão, e fazendo círculos com o polegar em minhas mãos, as quais estavam nas suas.

- Eu entendo Nessie, entendo como se sente, por mais incrível que pareça eu entendo o que você quer dizer – disse ele me fitando pela primeira vez – só que eu não consigo aquietar o lobo dentro de mim que me faz querer proteger você, eu não consigo – disse ele

Eu o abracei com toda a minha força, colando meu corpo ao seu.

- Jake eu não estou pedindo pra você deixar de se preocupar comigo – expliquei – só estou pedindo que confie em mim, afinal de contas é isso que um casal deve fazer confiar um no outro – expliquei

- Como quiser Sr. Black – disse ele me dando um beijo no topo de minha cabeça

Confesso que gostei de como soou, Sr. Black...

- Vamos antes que nos afoguemos nessa chuva – brincou ele pegando minha mão

- Tudo bem – disse

Entramos no carro, fiquei com pena do lindo estofamento do porsche amarelo.

Jake ligou o carro e seguimos o restante do caminho, eu liguei o ar quente para que nossas roupas ao menos pudessem secar um pouco.

- Jake, precisamos conversar sobre Billy e os outros – disse olhando-o

- Eu sei – respondeu ele – quando chegarmos em casa, nos acomodarmos devidamente e a senhorita trocar a roupa, podemos conversar – disse

- Tudo bem, mas você também está encharcado, porque só eu tenho que trocar de roupa? – perguntei olhando para ele com um olhar malicioso

Ele virou o rosto em minha direção, sorrindo para mim, era o meu sorriso, só um pouco modificado nas pontas devido a malicia em sua face.

- Eu já estou seco – disse

- Impossível, acabamos de sair de um tsunami praticamente – disse incrédula

- Nessie a temperatura normal de um lobo é bem mais alta que a dos humanos, e com a ajuda do ar quente o processo se acelerou ainda mais – explicou

- Ah entendo – disse

- Mas se você quiser – disse ele – posso trocar de roupa – sua voz sendo tingida por um tom malicioso – mas só com uma condição – seu rosto se aproximou do meu

- Que condição? – perguntei me aproximando dele

- Que você se troque comigo – disse ele sussurrando, o que era jogo sujo com aquela sua voz rouca tão perto da minha boca

- Com quiser – disse colando a minha boca na dele, já pedindo passagem com a minha língua, ele cedeu rapidamente

Não me preocupei com a estrada, afinal meu namorado era um lobo, tinha melhores sentido do que e, uma híbrida.

Eu mesma comecei o beijo e tive que terminá-lo devido a minha falta de fôlego.

Separei-me dele e mordi os lábios, não de vergonha, mais sim de desejo, não conseguia desviar meus olhos de sua boca.

- Nessie, um dia desses você ainda me enlouquece – disse ele voltando sua atenção para estrada

- Olha quem diz – retruquei

Seguimos os últimos minutos de viagem em silencio, logo Jake entrou em um caminho sinuoso por entre a mata densa dos arredores de Forks, minutos depois a linda casa dos Cullens entrou em minha visão.

Uma palavra para o que senti naquele momento: Saudade.

* * *

E ai o que acharam? Mandem reviews com opiniões por favor, beijos e até quinta ;)


	13. Chapter 13

E ai pessoal? O que estão achando da fanfic? Estão gostando? Bom mandem reviews com as opiniões de vocês por favor, só assim vou saber se a fic está agradando... Bom como prometido mais um cap. de Bleeding Hearts :) Até Terça-feira de novo pessoal ;*

* * *

Capítulo 13 – Caçando em Casa

(PDV Renesmee)

Logo que o carro parou eu desci correndo dele.

Abri a porta em um rompante, fiquei no batente olhando a casa totalmente iluminada, Alice desceu as escadas com Jasper em seu encalço.

- Nessie! – disse ela vindo me abraçar, retribui o abraço, mas sem deslocar os olhos da sala que me trazia tantas lembranças, olhei para a poltrona onde tia Rosalie me ninou várias vezes, o sofá branco onde falei com meus pais pela primeira vez, ainda na barriga de mamãe, e nele também lembro-me de várias vezes que Jake me dava a mamadeira com o líquido quente que acalmava a minha garganta.

Alice deu espaço para que Jasper pudesse me abraçar, ele tinha mudado muito comigo esses anos, parecia querer demonstrar que me amava, queria ser um pai, assim como Alice queria ser uma mãe para mim, eles eram muito mais que isso, mas mesmo que tentassem nunca iriam tomar o lugar de meus pais, o lugar deles no meu coração só poderia ser preenchido por eles mesmos, ninguém mais.

- Oi, estava com saudades de vocês – disse, sincera.

- Jacob como vai? – perguntou Jasper

- Bem Jasper, obrigada – Alice abraçou Jake por um momento e depois nos mostrou o sofá para que sentássemos.

- Como foi a despedida da Ilha, Nessie? – perguntou Alice

- Foi ótima – disse limpando a garganta, e tentando não corar ao lembrar-me dos momentos mágicos que Jake me proporcionou lá

- Que bom – disse Jasper com cara de pouco amigos para Jake.

- Vocês vão ficar no quarto de hóspedes, é o único mobiliado além do meu e de Jasper – disse Alice

- Mas, eu gostaria de ficar no chalé em que eu morava com meus pais – disse

- Nessie, o chalé está imundo – fiquei triste com o descuido com a minha primeira casa – iremos mandar limpar pela manhã, vocês terão que passar essa noite aqui – explicou Alice

- Tudo bem então – disse um pouco triste

- Eu prometo Nessie – disse Alice passando a mão em meu ombro – agora vão descansar, a viagem foi longa.

- Boa noite, e obrigada – disse Jake pegando em minha mão e me levando para o quarto

Entramos no quarto, o qual era lindo, as paredes tinham um tom pastel, a cama de casal era coberta de travesseiros, cujas fronhas eram brancas para destoar do lençol azul escuro.

Jake deixou as malas ao pé da cama, depois veio em minha direção e me envolveu em um grande abraço, era ótima a sensação de estar segura, principalmente, quando quem lhe da essa sensação é o amor da sua vida.

- Você está bem? – Jake me perguntou logo após sentar-se na cama comigo no colo, estávamos com as nossas testas grudadas, um olhando nos olhos do outro.

- Não sei dizer – falei sincera

- Escute, eu sei que é difícil pra você voltar pra essa casa, ter lembranças boas, mas que a machucam, quero que saiba de uma coisa – disse ele colocando a mão em meu rosto, seu toque era quente, me acamava – eu sempre, sempre Nessie, vou estar aqui para o que você precisar, um amigo, um irmão, um protetor, ou até mesmo uma paixão – Jake ia falando enquanto olhava em meus olhos, as palavras iam cravando fundo em minha alma – tudo o que você precisar pequena.

- Eu sei, e é por isso que eu te amo – disse beijando-o

O beijo foi quente, demorado, uma suave batalha era travada entre nossas línguas, parecia que Jake queria passar-me o sentimento de calma.

Mal percebi que eu e Jake já estávamos sem camisa, minhas mãos seguiram para o botão de sua calça, enquanto suas mãos abriam o fecho do meu sutiã.

xXx

Acordei deitada no peitoral de Jake, o qual abaixava e levantava devido a sua respiração pesada, ele estava cansado, na verdade eu também estava a noite de ontem foi um tanto quanto, cansativa.

Levantei-me vagarosamente e fui direto para o banheiro, tomei uma ducha quente, não demore muito no banho. Sai do box e fui em direção a pia para escovar os dentes, sai do banheiro apenas de toalha.

Olhei em direção a cama e não vi Jake lá, ele deve ter descido para comer, ele sempre acorda morrendo de fome.

- NESSIE! – gritou Jake escondido atrás da porta do banheiro

Pulei de susto, não havia sentido seu cheiro por causa do vapor quente que estava no banheiro.

- Jake que susto! Você quer me matar do coração? – perguntei pondo a mão no meu disparado coração híbrido.

Ele me abraçou por trás.

- Esse é seu castigo moçinha, por não me acordar para tomar banho com você - disse ele com a voz séria.

- É que você estava tão fofo dormindo, não quis atrapalhar – expliquei-me.

- Eu aceitaria ser acordado somente por você a qualquer hora, principalmente se fosse um convite para um banho – disse ele

- Como você é bobo Jake! – debochei

- Apenas realista – disse ele soltando-me e entrando no banheiro – ainda não tomei banho, quer me fazer companhia? – perguntou com um sorriso malicioso brincando em seu rosto.

- É uma proposta quase irresistível, mas como pode ver – gesticulei em direção ao meu corpo, Jake mordeu os lábios - já tomei meu banho, fica pra uma próxima – disse dando uma piscadela.

Após eu e Jake nos vestirmos, descemos em direção à cozinha, eu estava morrendo de fome e sede, mais Jake disse que era melhor comermos primeiro e depois irmos caçar, concordei.

Parecia que Alice e Jasper haviam saído, a casa estava silenciosa demais, e os dois não dormem...

Jake preparou meu café da manhã preferido, ovos mexidos com suco de laranja não muito doce.

Eu não comi a comida, muito menos a mastiguei, para ser sincera eu engoli, estava com tanta fome, Deus, Jake realmente me deu uma canseira noite passada, senti meu rosto queimar, essa é a parte ruim de ser metade humana.

- Nessie? – disse Jake de boca cheia

- Não fale de boca cheia Jake! – ri sem humor, mas para a minha felicidade ele havia se distraído com o meu comentário.

- Desculpe – disse ele corando

Como ele ficava lindo com o rosto corado, a cada dia mais me apaixonava por Jacob Black.

- Tudo bem eu estou só brincando – disse

Colocamos a louça na pia e saímos em direção à floresta pela porta dos fundos.

Sentir aquele mesmo vento gelado, o cheiro de pinheiros e grama molhada pela chuva da noite passada, era reconfortante, realmente podia me sentir em casa agora, com muita saudade no peito, mas mesmo assim em casa.

Jake já havia se transformado, só assim ele conseguia me alcançar.

Eu corri, corri, segui meus instintos até encontrar um puma preto, parecia que esses eram os meus favoritos, eu sempre os encontrava em minhas caçadas na Ilha, confesso que estava com medo de ter perdido o jeito, afinal fiquei dois anos sem caçar, só tinha o estoque de sangue em casa...

Mas Jake sempre me ajudando, jogou com uma força sobrenatural, o puma em uma árvore o mesmo ficou meio zonzo, entendi a deixa e cravei meus dentes em sua jugular.

Após dois pumas, e três cervos, estava satisfeita. Comecei a caminha pela floresta, passando a mão em todas as árvores que eu podia enxergar, de alguma forma acho que eu queria memorizar o lugar mais uma vez, caso tivesse que sair correndo como fiz quando era pequena.

- Nessie! – escutei um grito vindo da direção da... da... da casa de meus pais.

Corri como nunca havia corrido antes, não era possível, será? Será?

Senti Jake me alcançar rapidamente, eu corria como o vento, sentia minha parte vampiro tomar conta de cada membro do meu corpo.

- Nessie, Jake! Corram aqui – gritou a voz de novo

Nesse mesmo momento desacelerei, não era quem eu pensava que era, era apenas Tia Alice.

Por um minuto me permiti ter esperança, me amaldiçoei pelo fato de ter esse sentimento de volta em meu peito, ela estava morta, todos eles estavam mortos, seria um milagre eles estarem vivos, e milagres não foram feitos para seres como nós, seres sem alma.

Sai da floresta fria, e segui em direção à clareira onde ficava minha antiga casa, tratei de deixar minha expressão o mais feliz possível, não era por um erro meu que deixaria as pessoas mais importantes da minha vida ficarem tristes e preocupadas.

Jake saiu detrás das árvores já em sua forma humana, pegou minha mão e olhou em meus olhos, ele ia querer respostas mais tarde, e eu não poderia negar nada aquele homem, nem mesmo contar sobre uma crise de esperança louca como essa que acabei de ter.

- Venha Nessie – disse tia Alice, me aproximei mais da casa – eu e Jasper ajeitamos tudo pessoalmente, pensei que se mandasse alguém fazer seria como uma ofen – interrompi tia Alice envolvendo-a num grande abraço.

- Muito obrigada – sussurrei em seu ouvido, sem soltar a mão de Jake, fui abraçar tioJasper, agradeci ele também.

- A honra é sua – disse tia Alice fazendo referencia na entrada do chalé.

Coloquei a mão na maçaneta e a girei.

* * *

E ai gostaram desse cap.? Mandem reviews só assim vou saber se a fanfic está agradando... Bom até terça, beijos _**Katherine M. Cullen**_


	14. Chapter 14

Olááá meus leitores queridos :) E aí como estão? Eu sei, podem me xingar a vontade, não posto faz uma década, mas tenho um bom motivo: não obtive nenhuma review desde e o cap. 9 (sendo que eu parei de postar no cap. 13) mas o motivo pelo qual eu estou começando a postar de novo é: eu quero divulgar a fic. Eu amo escrever essa fic, e sei que se ela for bem divulgada ela terá mais leitores, e é isso que eu estou fazendo, então com vocês o capítulo 14, o mais fofo até agora *-*

* * *

Capítulo 14 – Jura de Dedinho?

(PDV Jacob)

Eu não havia entendido nada, literalmente e sinceramente, nada.

Ela estava andando graciosamente em meio aos pinheiros passando a mão em tudo o que seus olhos podiam ver, parecia querer... gravar o lugar.

- Nessie! – alguém gritou, eu não sabia quem era, estávamos muito longe, mas era uma mulher, sabia devido ao tom agudo na voz.

Minha pequena saiu correndo feito uma louca, eu a segui, mas sem entender o porquê de ela correr como se tivesse que salvar a própria vida.

Levantei a cabeça e inspirei o ar para tentar sentir o cheiro de alguma ameaça, mas o que eu conseguia sentir era só o cheiro de pinheiros e grama molhada devido a chuva de ontem a noite.

Continuei correndo até que ouvi Alice falar.

- Nessie, Jake! Corram aqui – disse ela.

Nesse mesmo instante Nessie desacelerou bruscamente, quase que não consegui parar, iria trombar facilmente nela.

Não conseguia ver seu rosto, mas seus punhos estavam cerrados, parecia que ela estava com... raiva? De quem?

Do nada ela recomeçou a andar, faltava pouco para chegar a clareira onde ficava a antiga casa onde ela morava com os pais.

Ela saiu da densa floresta, me deixando ali totalmente confuso. Transformei-me e sai detrás das árvores.

Nessie estava parada ainda bem longe do chalé, cheguei mais perto e peguei sua mão, ela virou a cabeça em direção ao meu rosto, ela estava com uma expressão feliz, mas seus olhos não me enganavam, alguma coisa a havia atormentado, e ela deve ter percebido que eu iria querer explicações mais tarde.

- Venha Nessie – disse Alice, ela se aproximou da casa, me puxando pela mão – eu e Jasper ajeitamos tudo pessoalmente, pensei que se mandasse alguém fazer seria como uma ofen – Nessie interrompeu Alice envolvendo-a num grande abraço.

- Muito obrigada – sussurrou ela, sem soltar a minha mão, foi abraçar Jasper, o qual ela também agradeceu.

- A honra é sua – disse Alice fazendo reverencia na entrada do chalé.

Nessie colocou a mão da maçaneta e a girou, ainda sem soltar sua outra mão da minha.

O chalé estava irrevogavelmente limpo e cheiroso, Alice havia enchido a casa com as flores preferidas de Nessie: orquídeas.

Nessie ficou parada no batente da porta por alguns minutos, depois entrou no chalé, começou a fazer a mesma coisa que estava fazendo na floresta antes de começar a correr feito louca, ela estava passando a mão em tudo, mas diferente da floresta ela não parecia querer só guardar aquele objetos, ela queria relembrar algo.

Ela parou em frente ao quarto dos pais, ficou parada por alguns momentos. Para lhe dar força a abracei por trás, ela suspirou e girou a maçaneta, o quarto estava limpo e arrumado, como todo o resto da casa.

Nessie se desvencilhou de mim, pegando apenas a minha mão, começou a andar pelo quarto, passou a mão pela estante de livros, pela escrivaninha, o criado mudo, por fim sentou-se na cama, sentei-me junto com ela.

Jasper e Alice logo apareceram na porta do quarto, tinha uma expressão de compaixão em suas faces.

- Nessie, você não devia ficar entrando aqui várias vezes, irá lhe fazer mal... – disse Alice

- Mal? Como mal tia Alice? – perguntou ela, incrédula – eu ansiava mais que tudo nessa vida ter algo concreto, que me faça lembrar, mais do que eu já lembro, todos os dias, de como aqueles poucos meses foram os melhores da minha vida – disse Nessie, com os olhos marejados.

- Desculpe-me Nessie – disse Alice com o olhar triste

- Não se desculpe – Nessie disse – eu que fui totalmente grossa, me desculpe você – disse ela

- Sem problemas – disse Alice

Jasper estava com uma cara de dor misturada com pena, ele devia estar se sentindo mal com todos aqueles sentimentos em um só cômodo.

- Bom vamos ver o resto da casa – disse Nessie se levantando.

Ela seguiu diretamente para o seu quarto, abriu a porta assim que alcançou a maçaneta.

O quarto havia mudado muito.

- Bom eu e Jasper mudamos algumas coisas, como a pintura, e a cama, afinal vocês são um casal agora, precisam de algo apropriado como, uma cama de casal – disse Alice sorrindo

- Obrigada Alice – eu disse

- Onde estão as minhas coisas? – perguntou Nessie

- Todas as coisas da sua infância estão em um quartinho no final do corredor – explicou Alice

- Obrigada tia Alice – agradeceu ela

Nessie passou um tempo observando o, agora nosso, quarto. Depois fomos ao quartinho no fim do corredor, todos os brinquedos de Nessie estavam lá, dentro de várias caixas.

Já estava perto da hora do almoço quando eu e Nessie decidimos comer, Alice e Jasper foram caçar, eles haviam nos convidado, mas dissemos que já havíamos caçado antes de encontrá-los.

- O que você pretende fazer chef Jacob? – perguntou a minha pequena me abraçando por trás enquanto eu colocava uma panela com água para ferver, no fogão.

- Eu estava pensando em lhe alegrar um pouco – disse, me virando e colando minha testa na dela – fazendo seu tipo de massa preferida – disse

- Macarronada? – perguntou, seus olhos brilhavam

- Sim pequena – respondi

- Amo sua macarronada – disse ela me dando um selinho

- Eu sei, por isso vou fazer – disse – minha irmã sempre me dizia "Saiba cozinhar Jake, porque essa é uma das coisas que surpreendem as mulheres: homens saberem cozinhar" – brinquei.

- As mulheres? – disse Nessie com uma sobrancelha erguida

Como? Como? De tudo o que eu falei, ela só ouve uma parte? Como?

- Era apenas uma coisa que minha irmã Rebecca falava– eu disse

- Espero que seja Jake... para sua saúde e para sobrevivência dessas "mulheres" – disse ela sorrindo e fazendo as aspas com as mãos

Engoli em seco.

Estávamos comendo quando me lembrei do que havia ocorrido mais cedo.

- Nessie o que houve hoje, quando estávamos caçando e você simplesmente disparou pela floresta após ouvir Alice lhe chamar? – perguntei a curiosidade manchando minha voz.

Ela parou de mastigar e me olhou, engoliu, tomou um pouco do refrigerante e disse.

- Quando tia Alice chamou pela primeira vez, eu... eu... não sabia que era ela, só sabia que o som vinha da direção da casa de meus pais e – fez uma pausa fitando as próprias mãos – era uma voz de mulher, pensei que por um minuto, não sei, mamãe podia – seus olhos começaram a encher de água.

- Me desculpe, se eu soubesse que era sobre esse assunto, não teria perguntado – disse

- Tudo bem Jake – disse ela fungando – não tinha como você saber – disse ela pegando minha mão – eu estou bem agora – ela pegou o garfo e continuou comendo.

Como eu era idiota, idiota, totalmente e irrevogavelmente idiota.

Ainda estávamos comendo quando Nessie me surpreendeu com uma pergunta.

- Jake você estava falando da sua irmã – ela fez uma pausa, deixando o garfo de lado – e isso me lembrou de que ainda não conversamos o assunto "complicado" – ela fez as aspas com as mãos – sobre seu pai.

Respirei fundo, como ia contar pra ela?

- Nessie – fiz uma pausa para pensar nas palavras que deveria usar – minhas irmã Rebecca ainda está morando no Havaí com seu marido, minha irmã Rachel, meu pai, Sue, seu avô Charlie – fiz novamente uma pausa – estão vivos e bem – disse – eles estão em Phoenix, com sua avó materna Renée – disse.

Ela ficou quieta durante alguns segundos, seus orbes chocolate me fitavam, resolvi continuar.

- Eu venho falando com eles todos esses anos, principalmente com meu pai, contei a ele tudo o que aconteceu, e ele transmitiu a Sue e a Rachel, que ficaram arrasadas, Sue perdeu a família inteira, e Rachel perdeu seu imprinting – disse – eu não lhe contei que estava mantendo contato com eles, pois achei que você não estivesse bem emocionalmente, e afinal de contas eles estão longe daqui, em um lugar totalmente ensolarado, o que faz com que seja um local anti-vampiros, e eles estão juntos e bem – disse, saindo da cadeira e indo abraçar ela.

- Vovô sabe que mamãe morreu? – perguntou ela

- Não – disse – o que ele sabe é o que Bella havia prometido pra ele: que era bom ele saber pouco, e que iríamos nos mudar bastante.

- Vovó sabe quem eu sou? – perguntou ela de novo

- Ela não sabe que você é neta dela, mas ela sabe que existe uma nova Cullen – disse – você está muito brava comigo? Eu sei que, não devia ter escondido isso de você m- Nessie me interrompeu

- Jake eu não acho que o que você fez, foi a melhor coisa do mundo, afinal mentir é horrível – disse ela – mas eu era pequena, não entenderia, e você cuidou da segurança deles pra mim, por nós, e eu só tenho a lhe agradecer, mais uma vez – disse ela virando-se e me abraçando.

Como eu estava aliviado, pensava que depois daquele dia em que Nessie quase pulou do carro, em que nós discutimos na chuva, se eu desse a desculpa de querer proteger ela de novo, ela iria me matar.

- Jake você jura de dedinho que não vai mais mentir pra mim? Nunca mais? Sobre nenhum assunto? Jura de dedinho ser sincero comigo sobre qualquer assunto? – perguntou ela

- Jurar o que? – perguntei confuso

- Jurar de dedinho – disse ela com a mão levantada em minha direção todos os dedos fechados menos o mindinho – mamãe que me ensinou quando eu era pequena.

Imitei a posição de sua mão, com a minha.

- Eu juro de dedinho Renesmee Carlie Cullen, que serei cem por cento sincero com você de hoje em diante – disse – e você jura de dedinho que será cem por cento sincera comigo? Em qualquer assunto? – acrescentei.

Ela entrelaçou seu dedinho no meu e disse.

- Juro – disse

Ficamos mais um pouco abraçados ali, nossos dedos ainda cruzados.

- Eu te amo sabia? – eu disse

- Não mais do que eu te amo – ela disse sorrindo

- Você que pensa – eu disse inçando-a da cadeira da cozinha e levando-a para o _nosso_ quarto.

Teríamos que estrear aquela cama, afinal de contas, era nova.

xXx

Acordei com o familiar barulho dos pássaros, como senti falta desse lugar.

Olhei para Nessie, ela estava me encarando.

- Está acordada há muito tempo? – perguntei acariciando-lhe os cabelos

- Não, faz no máximo uns 15 minutos – disse ela – eu estava pensando... – ela olhou pra mim.

Ah não! Não, não, não, não, não, não, não! Ela estava com um olhar de decidida, e quando Nessie estava enfiava algo na cabeça, era impossível convencê-la do contrário, independente do que ela estivesse pensando, já havia criado raízes em sua pequena cabeçinha, como ela conseguia ser cada dia mais igual à mãe.

- Como eu disse, eu estava pensando – continuou ela, já que eu permaneci calado, esperando o baque – nós poderíamos ir visitar o pessoal em Phoenix – disse ela – o que acha? – perguntou olhando pra mim piscando os olhos castanhos e fazendo biquinho

Merda! Ela sabia como conseguir algo de mim.

- Eu não sei se é uma boa id – ela me interrompeu.

De repente Nessie estava por cima de mim, ela começou a trilhar um caminho de beijos desde meu abdômen, passando por meu pescoço, até chegar a minha boca, onde depositou um pequeno selinho.

- Por favor... – disse ela fazendo biquinho

- Nessie... – não tive tempo de acabar de responder.

Nessie colou sua boca na minha ferozmente, logo sua língua pediu passagem, sem hesitar deixei-a entrar, nossas línguas exploravam cada canto da boca um do outro, de repente ela parou o beijo.

- Então Jake, o que acha de irmos visitar o pessoal em Phoenix? – perguntou com os olhos sérios.

- Claro pequena – disse

Ela sorriu e levantou da cama, me deixando lá, com cara de bobo.

- Nessie! – gritei – isso não foi justo – reclamei.

Ela ficou calada, mas eu consegui ouvir uma linda risada de sinos vindo do banheiro.

* * *

HMMMMMMM! Nessie fofa e safadeeeenha, tadinho do Jake, come na mão da Nessie kkkk, então nos vemos no próximo capítulo :) Mandem reviewssssssss!


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15 – Falsas Esperanças

(PDV Jacob)

Como meu pai disse uma vez? Ah sim:

- Jacob Black, você está com os quatro pneus arriados por essa híbrida – dissera em seu tom rouco, familiarmente confortável.

É ele tinha razão, tanto que Nessie e eu estávamos no Mercedes Guardian (agora dela) com 2 bolsas no porta malas, destinados a passar um final de semana inteiro em Phoenix, quando ela queria algo de mim, ela sabia como conseguir.

Decidimos ir de carro, e assim passar um tempo juntos. Alice e Jasper ficaram em casa, afinal eles eram vampiros, o lugar mais ensolarado do país não seria um bom local para manter "as aparências".

- Jake vai demorar muito? – perguntou a minha impaciente Nessie.

- Não pequena, apenas meia hora mais ou menos – disse encontrando seus olhos castanhos, que adquiriram uma tonalidade muito mais chocolate devido ao sol do lugar.

Vi infelizmente, um tanto de preocupação em seus olhos, ela nunca havia encontrado a avó antes, penso que ela não sabia como agir, o bom é que Renée não é muito parecida com Bella fazendo com que Nessie não se lembre tanto da mãe.

O problema era Charlie, era parecido demais com Bella, no jeito, no olhar, em tudo...

Exatamente meia hora depois estacionei na frente da casa de Renée, era bem arejada assim como a casa dos Cullens, Nessie saltou para fora do carro enquanto eu abria o porta malas e retirava nossa bagagem.

Estancamos ao batente da porta, Nessie ansiosamente apertou a campainha, poucos segundos depois pudemos ouvir passos leves vindo do corredor da casa, provavelmente uma mulher, logo depois tive certeza era minha irmã Rachel.

Rachel não havia mudado muito, fisicamente estava a mesma, os mesmo cabelos negros lisos até um pouco mais abaixo dos ombros, os olhos negros como os meus, os lábios rosados, sempre um pouco avermelhados demais devido a sua mania de mordê-los, o corpo esbelto como sempre desde criança Rachel sempre fora magricela... A grande mudança estava em seus olhos, não encontrei o brilho neles quando ela sorriu ao nos ver, seu sorriso não chegara aos seus olhos, a marca da morte de Paul nunca iria cicatrizar...

Larguei as malas perto de um cacto que ficava na entrada e a abracei o mais forte que pude só parei quando Nessie tossiu levemente, será que ela poderia estar com ciúmes da minha própria irmã?

- Rachel – disse sorrindo para ela – que saudade maninha.

- Também estava com saudade de vocês – disse ela ficando na ponta dos pés para desgrenhar o meu cabelo – mas, mais do que isso eu estava preocupada com a sua segurança.

- Nesse quesito eu estava tranquilo, num lugar a prova de sanguessugas, você estaria totalmente segura – disse – e eu estava bem Rachel, com Renesmee, Alice e Jasper.

Ela olhou pela primeira vez para Nessie, minha irmã era de tão bom coração que não fez o que eu pensava que qualquer um em sua situação faria: culpa-la por ser o motivo que matou seu imprinting.

- Você cresceu garota, está cada vez mais parecida com sua mãe – disse Rachel.

Nessie encarou os pés e levou a mão até o cordão, deixando escapar um quase que inaudível "Obrigada".

- Me perdoe se eu disse algo errado.. – desculpou-se Rachel.

Nessie levantou a cabeça e abriu um grande sorriso para minha irmã.

- Você não fez nada de errado Rachel – pude ver que o seu sorriso, o meu sorriso, chegava até seus olhos – é um orgulho pra mim parece com a mulher mais forte que pude ter a honra de ser filha.

Rachel sorriu de volta.

- Então que tal entrarmos? – perguntou – a não ser que vocês queiram acampar aqui fora – brincou ela entrando e tendo eu e Nessie em seu encalço.

Ela nos levou até a sala onde estavam todos reunidos.

Charlie e Sue estavam sentados no sofá menor, perto da janela, estavam abraçados de uma forma afetiva até demais; No sofá grande estava Renée, Phil e um local vazio que eu supus ser de Rachel; Ao lado do sofá menor, em um pequeno espaço entre o abajur e o próprio sofá, estava meu pai em sua velha cadeira de rodas, quanto tempo que eu não o via, apenas ouvia sua voz através de um celular, e nada era comparado em vê-lo, ou em até mesmo abraçá-lo.

- Jake... – disse ele à meia voz.

Soltei a mão de Nessie e atravessei a sala, ajoelhei-me em frente a ele e o observei por algumas frações de segundos, seus cabelos sempre negros como a noite agora estavam embranquecendo; os famosos pés de galinha que surgem com a idade, estavam presentes em seus olhos, fora isso, meu pai era o mesmo, o cheiro de La Push parecia acompanha-lo aonde quer que ele fosse.

Não demorei muito e o abracei fortemente, como sentia falta da sensação que o aperto do seu abraço me fazia sentir, por um minuto que fechei os olhos quase pude ouvir as ondas quebrando na praia, meu pai era a prova viva que aquela vida pacata de um certo garoto da reserva, existiu, meu pai significava mais que tudo, casa.

- Senti sua falta garoto... – disse ele, a voz mais rouca do que eu me lembrava, devido à idade avançada.

- Também senti sua falta pai... – disse com a voz entrecortada, não queria desabar ali na frente de todos, iria esperar até a noite para poder conversar com Nessie, ela me fazia sentir melhor, independente do motivo pelo qual eu estivesse mal.

Desvencilhei-me de seu abraço e me levantei.

Olhei em volta e vi que todos estavam nos olhando, pude sentir meu rosto queimar, odiava ser o centro das atenções.

Encontrei Nessie ainda parada na entrada da sala, meio desconfortável, me pedindo ajuda com os olhos, imediatamente fui para o seu lado.

- Oi pessoal – eu disse.

Nesse momento Charlie se levantou e foi direto abraçar Nessie, os dois ficaram assim por um bom tempo, ouvi Charlie sussurrar "Você cresceu menina" e depois de controlar um pouco o choro, ouvi Nessie dizer "Senti sua falta vovô".

Pigarreei, para tentar avisar Nessie que tinha várias pessoas tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

Charlie se desvencilhou de Nessie e me abraçou, pude perceber várias coisas nele.

Seus cabelos, antes negros, agora estavam grisalhos, assim como meu pai, ele tinha pés de galinha nos olhos, ele estava mais bronzeado devido ao sol do lugar, e em sua mão direita, exatamente no dedo anelar uma aliança dourada, pera um momento... o que?

Liguei os pontos rapidamente e, sem me desvencilhar de Charlie, olhei para Sue, que estava com os mesmo cabelos negros, só que curtos, um pouco abaixo das orelhas, deixando o seu rosto com um ar jovial para a idade, suas familiares covinhas ainda estavam lá, ela estava sorrindo para mim, mas assim como minha irmã, seu sorriso não chegava aos olhos, eu entendia, ela havia perdido o marido e dois filhos, não devia ser exigido dela que nos recebesse com amor e carinho, mas era do caráter de Sue perdoar, mas suas feridas não iriam se fechar, se depois de 7 anos ela ainda não se curou, não era dali pra frente que as coisas iriam melhorar, todos estávamos feridos, todos perdemos alguém importante naquele dia, todos estávamos com os corações sangrando, e eles sangrariam por toda a eternidade.

Olhei para a mão direita de Sue, especificadamente em seu dedo anelar, e vi ali, a mesma aliança que vira na mão de Charlie, eles deviam ter ficado noivos, tá isso era uma GRANDE surpresa, oficialmente.

Quando sai do aperto do abraço de Charlie vi que Sue já estava de pé para me abraçar, Sue passou de uma tia postiça para uma mãe nos últimos tempos, pelo menos eu me sentia assim, e ela já havia me dito que me considerava um filho, até mesmo pela minha proximidade com Seth e Leah naquele medonho e último ano.

- Senti sua falta – disse Sue

- Também senti a sua e muito – confessei

Ela se desvencilhou do meu abraço e me dirigiu um sorriso, indo abraçar Nessie, a qual já havia se recuperado do recente choro.

- Jacob garoto, como você cresceu! – disse Renée se levantando do sofá e vindo me abraçar.

- Você não mudou nada Renée – brinquei, ela não era parecida com Bella fisicamente, tão pouco na personalidade, mas tinha algo nela que me fazia lembrar instantaneamente de Bella.

- São os cremes caríssimos que ela me faz comprar – brincou Phil vindo me dar um rápido e desajeitado abraço, afinal nós não tínhamos nenhuma afinidade.

- Como se você não gostasse de ter uma esposa jovem e bonita, infelizmente – Renée disse virando-se para Nessie – não chegarei a ser tão bonita como essa linda jovem – disse – Qual seu nome querida? Jacob nos disse apenas que você é sobrinha de Esme e que se juntou à família há pouco tempo...

Nessie prendeu a respiração, e ficou encarando Renée por algum tempo, tentei alerta-la para agir naturalmente, mas ela parecia não sair do transe.

- Bem ela se chama Renesmee – disse, vendo que Nessie estava voltando a si – infelizmente perdeu os pais em um acidente de carro.

- Ah coitadinha – disse Renée abraçando-a, Nessie simplesmente se atracou em Renée, vi pelo canto do olho que Charlie não estava confortável com a situação – seus pais deviam ser lindos, algo me diz que sua mãe era mais, não sei porque, sempre tive intuição forte, pelo menos minha filha me dizia isso...

- Su-sua filha? – perguntou Nessie, ela não estava bem...

- Sim, minha Bella, ela se casou faz alguns anos e se mudou para o Alasca junto com o marido – disse Renée triste – mas faz um ano que ela não da mais noticias – disse Renée.

Peraí! Como assim um ano? Bella não deveria dar noticias a mais de 7 anos, ela está morta.

- Renée, onde Bella disse que estava? – perguntei, agora com a cabeça tão confusa que mal conseguia pensar.

Nessie grudou em mim, apertando meu braço fortemente, eu não sabia, mas, tinha alguma coisa muito séria acontecendo.

- Ela não me disse nada quase – disse Renée – só disse que estava bem e que passaria um tempo sem ligar, e isso já faz um ano.

Olhei para o meu pai, ele como sabia de toda a parte sobrenatural da família, ficou encarregado de me dizer sobre qualquer noticia que ocorresse em minha ausência, ele me lançou um olhar igual ao meu, pura confusão.

Nessie sussurrou em meu ouvido um baixo "Será?" e eu olhei em seus olhos cheios de esperança, se aquilo fosse brincadeira, e alguém estivesse brincando com a minha família, e mais do que tudo, com os sentimentos de Nessie, iria pagar caro.

Todos que sabiam da verdade ficaram imóveis, no caso, eu, Nessie, Sue, meu pai e Rachel.

Quem não sabia da verdade, no caso, Renée, Phil e Charlie, ficaram nos encarando como se fossemos loucos em forma de estatuas no meio da sala de estar.

- É.. – minha irmã veio até mim e Nessie – que tal eu mostrar o quarto que os dois vão ficar? – perguntou ela com um sorriso mecânico no rosto.

- Seria uma ótima ideia Rachel – disse Sue – enquanto isso que tal eu e Renée irmos preparar o almoço enquanto Charlie, Billy e Phil assistem a algum joguinho de beisebol na TV à cabo? – sugeriu Sue.

- Joguinho amor? – perguntou Charlie incrédulo, eu e Nessie ficamos ainda mais confusos, "amor", oficialmente, tava rolando alguma coisa entre os dois – Quem joga hoje são os melhores times dos Estados Unidos, eles vão disputar o título, o campeão New York Yankees e o vice-campeão St. Louis Cardinals – disse Charlie chegando até ficar vermelho de tanta excitação.

- Não adianta, elas nunca vão entender – disse meu pai com pesar no olhar.

- Não mesmo, já desisti de explicar à Renée – disse Phil.

- Ei, eu tenho sentimentos viu? – gritou Renée da cozinha.

- Desculpa amor! – gritou Phil.

Os três se sentaram no sofá, enquanto Sue e Renée já estavam na cozinha.

- Sigam-me – disse Rachel.

Antes de deixar a sala, lancei um olhar para o meu pai, o qual significava um claro "Conversaremos depois", e felizmente ele entendeu, porque assentiu.

Nessie estava segurando fortemente em meu braço, o olhar ainda distante, com certeza seus pensamentos estavam cheio de esperanças, dúvidas, e formas de descobrir a verdade.

Rachel parou em frente a um quarto pequeno, mas que acomodaria muito bem um casal tinha uma cama branca e grande, com lençóis verde escuro, que combinava bastante com as paredes verde-claras.

- Bom esse será o quarto de vocês, espero que gostem – disse Rachel dando um breve aceno com a cabeça e seguindo em direção à cozinha.

Entrei no quarto e fechei a porta com o pé. Deixei as malas aos pés da cama.

Levei Nessie até a cama, tirei suas sapatilhas, e a deitei, fiz o mesmo, tirei meu tênis e deitei ao seu lado, colocando-a sobre meu peito.

- Oh Jake – foi tudo o que ela disse antes de enfiar o rosto em meu peito e começar a chorar.

Ela começou a chorar como chorava quando era pequena, logo depois que tivemos de fugir e deixar para trás a nossa família.

Era como se tivesse unhas afiadas em torno do meu coração, esmagando-o, ver Nessie chorar me fazia sentir uma dor imensa, incomparável, nem mesmo aquela vez em que tive de lutar contra um recém-criado e ele quebrou todos os ossos do meu lado esquerdo, nem mesmo quando o Dr. Carlisle teve que reconstruí-los sem a ajuda da morfina, pois ela não tinha efeito algum sobre o meu metabolismo super acelerado.

- Nessie minha pequena, não chore, por favor – nem mesmo me dei conta de que também estava chorando.

- Jake, será que é possível? – ela levantou o rosto do meu peito e me encarou – na verdade pode até ser, mamãe era forte, não tinha um ano de recém-criada, ela pode ter fugido com papai, ele era o vampiro mais rápido de todos os tempos, ele pode ter corrido com ela nas costas e... e – um sorriso começou a surgir em seu rosto de anjo.

- Nessie, eu não sei – funguei – não sei se é possível, eram muitos, se Bella e Edward não tivessem ficado e se certificado de que os rastreadores Volturi estariam mortos, nós nunca estaríamos aqui onde estamos – confessei.

- Precisamos falar com tia Alice – disse ela – talvez se ela tentar acha-los novamente... quem sabe nós- Nessie foi interrompida por uma batida na porta.

Toc-toc.

- O almoço está pronto – disse Rachel – venham comer.

Olhei no meu relógio de pulso, havia se passado quase duas horas, contando que eu e Nessie começamos a falar a mais ou menos 10 minutos, isso quer dizer que estávamos chorando fazia 1h50min, só uma palavra: estranho.

- Já estamos indo – disse.

- Estou esperando Jacob Black! – disse ela, naquele tom de voz que me fazia largar tudo o que estava fazendo e ir imediatamente até ela, mais isso funcionava apenas com o Jacob de 8 anos de idade, o Jacob de agora, nunca largaria a joia que tinha nas mãos, principalmente nessa situação.

- Vamos fazer um acordo – me sentei na cama e a fiz sentar comigo – que tal irmos comer e – enxuguei as lágrimas de seu rosto pequeno – depois virmos para o quarto e falar com Alice e Jasper pelo notebook? – sugeri.

- Perfeito para mim – disse ela se levantando e calçando as sapatilhas.

xXx

- Comer até que me fez bem – disse Nessie deitando na cama enquanto eu fechava a porta do quarto.

- Realmente, senti falta da comida de Sue – confessei.

- Agora a sua parte da promessa Jacob Black – disse Nessie com ansiedade transbordando em sua voz.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem – disse indo em direção à mala.

Tirei o notebook e me deitei ao lado de Nessie na cama.

Quando o notebook finalmente iniciou, fui direto para o Skype.

Felizmente Alice estava online, como sempre, aquela vampira estava sempre conectada, onde quer que estivesse, até mesmo no meio da mata.

Cliquei duas vezes no ícone de Alice, logo tive uma imagem da nossa sala de estar.

- Olá – disse Alice abraçada a Jasper no confortável sofá branco.

- Oi – dissemos eu e Nessie ao mesmo tempo.

- Como estão as coisas por aí? – perguntou Jasper

- Ótimas – disse Nessie – e temos uma notícia! – disse Nessie empolgada.

- Parece ser uma ótima notícia pela sua empolgação, conte-nos – pediu Alice.

- Tia Alice você não imagina – disse Nessie – quando chegamos aqui a – Nessie diminuiu o tom de voz – vovó – aumentou novamente – disse que mamãe ligou para ela à um ano atrás! – disse Nessie levantando os braços – isso significa que ela pode estar viva, nós temos de procurá-la, ela pode está presa como refém pelos Volturi, ou escondida em algum lugar – Nessie mal respirava enquanto falava – eu queria pedir para você tentar conectá-los novamente, talvez assim, nós possamos... – Nessie parou de falar abruptamente – Tia Alice? Que cara é essa? Você não está feliz? – perguntou Nessie.

Prestei mais atenção à cara de Alice e Jasper, era um misto de dó e... e culpa? Não estava entendo mais nada.

- Oh Nessie, você tem de nos perdoar – começou Alice, a qual já estava em seu choro sem lágrimas, apenas com soluços.

- Pelo o que tia? – perguntou Nessie sem entender – esse é o dia mais feliz de toda a minha vida – ela olhou para mim – quer dizer o segundo.

Não pude fazer mais nada além de sorrir, e logo depois de olhar para a cara de Jasper, tossir.

- Nessie sua mãe não está viva querida – Alice soltou a bomba nas mãos de Nessie.

- Claro que está – disse Nessie rindo de nervoso – quem mais ligaria para Renée se passando por ma- Nessie logo se interrompeu e olhou para Alice – você.

- Desculpe Nessie! Sinceramente, me perdoe! – Alice começou a se explicar – eu tive que fazer isso! Tive mesmo! Foi um pedido de sua mãe! – ela agitava as mãos, enquanto Nessie voltou a aquele mesmo estado vegetativo que ficou na sala, quando Renée contou sobre a suposta ligação de Bella – ela pediu para que mantivesse um contato com Renée, ela não queria trazer ela para esse mundo sobrenatural, Renée é mais frágil do que aparenta, sua mãe já se cobria de culpa por ter contado parcialmente à Charlie sobre nosso mundo – Alice parou para tomar um fôlego desnecessário.

- Mas como você conseguiu se passar por Bella? – me surpreendi com a minha voz, parecia que ela estava guardada à anos.

- Depois que Bella se tornou vampira e- Nessie interrompeu Alice.

- Elas ficaram com o mesmo tom de voz – completou Nessie.

- Nessie sua tia não fez por mal – Jasper tentou se explicar enquanto Alice enfiava o rosto em seu peito – ela só estava cumprindo uma promessa que ela fez para sua mãe...

- Eu não a culpo – disse Nessie com os olhos fixos nas chaves do carro que estavam em cima do criado mudo – eu só odeio que me escondam as coisas – disse Nessie pulando da cama e recolocando as sapatilhas.

Ela pegou as chaves do carro e saiu em disparada pela porta do quarto.

- Jacob o que houve? – perguntou Jasper

- Nessie! – gritei – onde você vai? – larguei o notebook na cama e sai em disparada passando pela sala onde todos estavam com os olhos fixos em mim.

- Jacob! – ouvi Alice gritar do notebook.

Mais quando cheguei à porta, Nessie já estava dobrando a esquina, dirigindo a Mercedes Guardian, eu tinha de ir atrás dela, estava com um pressentimento ruim, muito ruim.


	16. Chapter 16

Olá meus fofos *o* Como estão? O que estão achando da fic? Mais um capítulo misterioso para vocês :)

* * *

Capítulo 16 – Chegou a Hora

(PDV Desconhecido)

- Lacaio! – gritei para ver se aquele imbecil me ouviria, era mais velho do que os espíritos da natureza, a audição de uma pedra seria melhor que a dele.

- Sim Madame – disse ele correndo, trotando por causa da sua perna, que era menor que a outra – o que desejas vossa senhoria? – perguntou.

- Desejo que você prepare a sala de feitiços – disse olhando para a foto de meu irmão gêmeo, como sentia sua falta, ele morreu por causa daqueles lobos infelizes, e da mãe daquela híbrida nojenta! – chegou a hora, finalmente minha vingança será completa!

- Como desejais, vossa majestade – disse e rapidamente seguiu para a sala de feitiços.

Peguei o retrato de meu irmão, ele pensava que podia me machucar, eu também achei isso no começo, mas depois de um tempo aqueles olhos vermelhos não me assustavam mais.

Ele não era um vampiro ruim, apenas estava no lugar errado, na hora errada, a mando da pessoa errada.

Mas todos eles iriam pagar, a maior parte já pagou, eu vi naquele dia, naquela clareira, infelizmente aquela ex-humana morreu, mais o fruto de seu amor ainda vivia, parte do lixo que devia ser recolhido e mandado para as profundezas.

Aquela híbrida e seu cachorrinho ainda viviam, ele, aquele lobo castanho-avermelhado era o responsável pela morte do meu irmão, ele iria sofrer, eu iria tirar o amor da vida dele, e era agora.

- Está tudo pronto minha senhora – disse o Lacaio entrando na sala.

Levantei-me e fui em direção à minha sala de feitiços.

Entrei e me sentei à mesa principal, comecei a recitar a invocar o espírito dos ventos.

- Espíritos dos ventos me mostrem me mostre a híbrida – implorei.

Logo apareceu uma nuvem em minha frente, lá estava ela, estava com sangue no rosto e nas roupas, devia ter caçado muitos animais, estava chorando, quebrando árvores, estava confusa e parece que... perdida?

- O momento perfeito para atacar – pensei alto – ela está próxima ao penhasco.

Então abri o meu livro de feitiços e comecei a recitar o feitiço que precisava.

_Espírito dos ventos_

_Venham agora em meu alento_

_Ajudem a minha vingança realizar_

_Para que essa híbrida eu possa matar_

_Transforme-se no que ela mais desejar ouvir_

_A voz daquela que nunca mais irá surgir_

_Leve-a para o abismo_

_Onde será o lar de seu último suspiro_

_Para que dor eu possa causar_

_Ao lobo dos pelos avermelhados_

_Para que pela eternidade seu coração possa sangrar_

_Como o meu ainda está_

Uma massa de ar começou a rodea-la.

- Está feito – disse.

Observei a garota se assustar ao ouvir a voz da mamãe morta, ela estava perto do penhasco, seguindo a suposta voz da mãe, como era tola.

- Você não vai conseguir Amabel! – minha cunhadinha gritou do calabouço.

- Lacaio! – gritei mesmo ele estando bem à minha frente, eu tinha que demonstrar superioridade.

- Sim madame – o velho começou a se encolher de medo, isso era um bom sinal.

- Você deixou a porta do calabouço aberta mais uma vez! – cuspi na cara dele as palavras.

- Desculpe-me madame, tive de alimenta-los – desculpou-se o lacaio.

- Isso não é desculpa para deixar a porta aberta seu verme! – disse

- Irei fechar minha senhora – disse e saiu correndo da sala de feitiços.

- Cale a boca Angelique! – gritei – antes que eu mostre um pouco da tortura dos espíritos da natureza à Hugo – desafiei-a.

- Não! Por favor não! Não faça nenhum mal ao meu Hugo! Por favor! Meu filho não! – implorou.

- Fique quieta ou nunca mais verá meu irmão mais velho outra vez – disse e ouvi a porta do calabouço se fechando.

Eu os odiava, meu irmão mais velho, deu às costas a própria família, não tive escolha a não ser mostrar a ele como é a sensação de não ter a família por perto, tirei dele a mulher e o filho, tomare que Oberon esteja sofrendo mais do que tudo.

Sentei cansada em minha mesa.

Eu iria conseguir, pela memória de meu irmão gêmeo, pelos desastres que ele viveu, pela forma como ele foi morto.

Ele merecia, ele merecia uma vingança!

E ele a teria!

Nem que fosse a última coisa que eu fizesse nessa vida.

* * *

Uiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiia! Que cap. foi esse? Não direi nada, aocmpanhem a fic para entender hahaha :) até o próximo cap.


	17. Chapter 17

Confusos? Deixa eu tentar esclarecer algumas coisas para vocês, só algumas, se eu for explicar tudo vai entregar a história :) Tá ai mais um cap. :)

* * *

Capítulo 17 – Falsas Esperanças Parte II

(PDV Renesmee)

- Você é uma tremenda estúpida Renesmee!

Repetia para mim mesma a cada número que eu ultrapassava no acelerador da minha Mercedes Guardian.

Como pude ser tão idiota? Como pude cair nessa armadilha de novo? Minha mente, meu coração vivia me pregando peças desse tipo, e todas as inúmeras vezes, eu me deixava cair...

Eu tinha de acreditar, antes de saber que era tia Alice quem se passava por minha mãe para tranquilizar minha frágil avó, que minha mãe estava sim viva, que era possível, afinal uma ligação era a prova mais concreta que eu tinha dela em anos.

A prova que meu coração precisava...

- Droga! – gritei para mim mesma

Encarei o espelho retrovisor, o que vi não foi algo muito animador, vi a Renesmee destruída, vi novamente a Renesmee que tinha acabado de se agarrar aos pelos de um certo lobo castanho-avermelhado para fugir, vi a Renesmee que mal se despediu da mãe imagine do pai.

- Porque tem que doer tanto? – uma pergunta que eu não me cansava de fazer, mas que eu já sabia a resposta, eu era a aberração que nunca deveria ter nascido, era por minha culpa que todos eles haviam morrido se mamãe simplesmente tivesse deixado vovô ter me tirado dela, todos estariam felizes, por toda a eternidade.

As lágrimas quentes brotavam de meus olhos, escorriam pelo meu rosto e morriam em minha blusa azul de algodão.

- Mãe eu sinto tanto a sua falta... – não sei porque, mas tinha a esperança que ela pudesse me ouvir – sinto falta do seu toque, do seu hálito quente quando sussurrava 'boa noite' ao pé do meu ouvido, sinto falta do beijo que você dava na minha testa todas as noites, sinto falta de quando você me deixava ganhar na minha brincadeira boba de quem pegaria a caça maior, mãe eu te amo... Plus que ma propre vie, como você me mesma me disse... – não conseguia reter as lágrimas, elas nublavam a minha visão.

- Meu Deus como dói! – não gritava mais, apenas sussurrava.

Acelerei mais, a velocidade fazia meus pensamentos se acalmarem, assim como meu pai... meu...

- Pai? – olhei para o banco do passageiro, incrédula.

Ele estava ali, bem ao meu lado.

Minha mente me pregando peças, eu precisava seriamente de um psicanalista, urgente.

- Nessie, filha, quanto tempo – ele disse, se não fosse um vampiro poderia estar chorando – você cresceu tanto – ele tinha um brilho no olhar enquanto me observava, parecia estar... orgulhoso? – uma cópia de sua mãe quando humana...

- Pa-pai? – só conseguia pronunciar essa palavra, nem sei como conseguia estar dirigindo ainda.

- Nessie, que saudade eu senti de você – disse ele tocando meu rosto, não era um toque real, era pura imaginação.

Por um momento ficamos calados, e nesse meio tempo me lembrei de uma vez que Jake me contou sobre as "alucinações" que minha mãe teve em uma época sombria do relacionamento dela com meu pai, ela via meu pai, mesmo ele estando a quilômetros de distância dela, era tudo um produto da imaginação dela, a mente dela produziu aquilo que ela precisava, e eu como era a cópia de minha mãe devia ter vindo com o mesmo defeito que ela, além dos meus dois pés esquerdos, devia estar imaginando meu pai, mas eu não poderia reclamar, mesmo sendo uma ilusão, e que eu sentiria falta dele mais do que nunca depois dessa conversa, era bom ter meu pai ali, minha mãe sempre fora o coração e meu pai a razão, e nesse momento onde as minhas emoções estavam descontroladas, ninguém melhor que ele para me acalmar, ilusão ou não.

- Você não é real, não é mesmo? – quis confirmar, só pra saber o grau de deficiência de minhas faculdades mentais.

Ele riu, como se eu tivesse falado a maior besteira da minha vida.

- Qual a graça? – perguntei inquieta.

- Nada – ele pigarreou – só que você apesar de ter crescido, continua a mesma Renesmee, e mais do que nunca, a cópia da sua mãe até mesmo na personalidade – disse – agora respondendo a sua pergunta – ele olhou através do para-brisa do carro (o qual eu resolvi por segurança, encostar no meio fio, eu era uma híbrida e não uma vampira, se o carro se partisse em pedaçinhos, eu estaria no meio deles) com um olhar triste – eu sou só um fruto da sua imaginação – confessou.

- Eu não sei o que dizer – confessei – sinto tanto a falta de todos vocês, mais do que tudo – enxuguei as lágrimas do meu rosto.

- Eu sei Nessie, todos sentimos sua falta também – eu olhei para ele, como ele sab- quero dizer, eu imagino que, obviamente..

- O fato é que, eu preciso de um médico rapidamente – brinquei – eu sempre tenho surtos de bipolaridade quando ouço o nome de mamãe ou – me virei pra ele – o seu...

- Eu entendo Nessie – disse ele – entendo que você esteja passando por muito e sozinha.

- Eu não estou só – o corrigi – eu tenho tia Alice e tio Jasper, que cuidam de mim como se fossem meus pais e além do mais tenho Jake, que se tornou mais que um amigo ou irmão – senti meu rosto corar – ei, já que você é fruto da minha imaginação, não vai fazer mal se eu lhe contar que eu e Jake estamos namorando não é mesmo? – indaguei brincalhona.

Ele cerrou as mãos em punhos, mesmo sendo uma forma quase translúcida ao me lado, pude ver os nós de seus dedos quase rasgando a pele.

- Como eu imaginei – ele me olhou confuso e por um minuto perdeu a atenção sobre o porquê de estava com raiva – pensei ter esquecido, mas guardei muito bem – expliquei – o jeito como você fica bravo, seus músculos ficam tensos, os nós dos seus dedos quase rasgam a pele e seu olhar passa a impressão que você é uma máquina mortífera – sorri ao final.

- Você se lembra com perfeição – ponderou ele

- Era a única coisa que eu podia fazer – disse – depois de ter sido o motivo por você ter mor- ele me interrompeu bruscamente.

- Nessie quantos zilhões de vezes eu terei de dizer? – ele agitava as mãos fantasmagóricas em minha frente – todos sabiam em que causa nobre estavam lutando, fomos incompreendidos, morremos pela melhor causa do mundo, você minha criança – disse por fim.

Eu fiquei feliz em ouvir aquilo, me deixou mais leve de fato, mas não tirava a culpa que continuava a martelar em minha mente, bem no fundinho dela, mas ainda estava lá.

- Obrigada – consegui sussurrar.

- Nessie, eu só espero que você consiga ser feliz – disse ele – se você se sente bem com um cachorro como parceiro – ele demorou a falar a palavra 'parceiro' mas por fim, um sorriso maroto surgiu no canto de sua boca, o sorriso que derretia minha mãe – que seja, faça o que achar melhor, agora, por favor, volte para Jake, ele deve estar preocupado, você mal percebeu mais já ultrapassou a placa de Bem-vindos a Riverside, você está longe de casa Nessie, desprotegida – disse ele.

- Riverside? – como cheguei tão longe?

- É, olha meu tempo está acabando, preciso ir – disse ele

- Claro que não – eu disse já sentindo um nó se formando em minha garganta – você é fruto da minha imaginação, eu o mando embora quando eu quiser, ou seja, nunca! – disse exasperada.

- Nessie fico feliz em ouvir isso, de verdade – disse ele sorrindo – mas realmente volte para casa – a sua voz ia ficando cada vez mais fraca – você corre perigo estando tão longe de quem à ama – sua forma translúcida ia desaparecendo junto com sua voz – eu amo você pequena – e com isso sumiu.

E eu fiquei ali, mais perplexa do que nunca, e a dor corroendo meu coração, cada veia pulsante, cada batida acelerada de meu coração híbrido, eu podia senti-lo sangrar.

O que me tirou de meus devaneios foi a queimação que senti em minha garganta, sem me importar muito me deixei levar pela emoção, deixei o carro no meio feio e adentrei a floresta.

* * *

OWT .' O que acharam? Eu particularmente amei escrever esse cap. shippo muito daddy Edward *-* Bom até próximo cap. cheeeeeeeeeeio de mistérios!


	18. Chapter 18

Oi como vocês estão? É eu sei que sumi, mas como eu havia dito, só iria postar quando estivesse review e como esse milagre aconteceu, estou postando *-*

* * *

Capítulo 18 – Falsas Esperanças Parte III

(PDV Renesmee)

Deixei-me guiar pelo extinto.

Era a melhor coisa a fazer quando se estava de cabeça quente.

Eu ansiava por ter aquele liquido precioso escorrendo por minha garganta.

Não sabia quais animais viviam ali.

Cada vez mais adentrava a floresta desconhecida.

Mas finalmente achei, um leão da montanha, melhor pedido impossível, avancei sem nem mesmo ter cuidado de não chamar a atenção – e com ela a fúria – do grande leão à minha frente.

Logo cravei meus dentes em sua pele, não me eram necessárias presas, minha mandíbula era suficiente forte para passar por todas as camadas de pele até chegar ao sangue, era como morder manteiga.

Depois de três leões da montanha e dois cervos, me senti realmente cheia.

Como a minha cabeça, cheia de problemas.

Ouvi algo se movendo atrás de mim, quebrando galhos ao se aproximar.

Chequei o ar para ver se era alguma ameaça, afinal de contas a ilusão de meu pai me mandou ficar em estado alerta.

Virei-me e vi um puma negro, de olhos dourados como os de minha família vampira vegetariana.

Mas com ele veio aquela sensação ruim no estomago, de perigo misturado a tristeza, muita tristeza.

Pumas negros eram os preferidos de minha mãe, eu daria de tudo para que falasse com uma alucinação dela agora, mas não achava que seria possível.

Como já estava cheia, virei no sentido oposto ao puma e corri.

Queria sair de perto daquela lembrança, já bastava a dor que sentia por ter pensando que minha mãe estaria viva.

Parei rapidamente, a fúria tomando conta de mim, como eu era estúpida.

Sem pensar muito me dirige à um velho carvalho que jazia ali ao meu lado, e desferi um chute contra o mesmo, me surpreendi com minha força pois o parti ao meio, devia ser porque tinha acabado de me alimentar..

Prestei um pouco mais de atenção em mim mesma.

Olhei meu short jeans, estava sujo de terra e de sangue, fui subindo o olhar e observei minhas mãos que estavam sujas de terra, minha blusa azul estava rasgada na lateral.

Eu devia estar aparentando ser uma mendiga de 17 anos.

Subi a mão até meu colar, e o apertei com força.

Depois de um tempo tomei coragem e abri.

Foi a pior escolha possível, eu não o abria fazia anos.

De um lado a frase que marcara minha vida, a frase que fazia a dor ficar menos intensa, a frase de minha mãe:

"_Plus Que Ma Propre Vie"_

E dou outro lado uma foto de nos três juntos, felizes.

Aquilo era demais pra mim.

Fechei o colar e sai correndo.

Sentia-me mais forte, impulsionei toda essa força para minhas pernas, me atirando para frente para correr cada vez mais rápido.

Minha visão estava turva devido as lágrimas.

Mas estanquei de repente, no meio da mata.

Ouvi uma voz familiar, uma voz que eu queria ouvir a muito tempo, e agora não tinha tia Alice por perto, não havia ninguém por perto para se passar por ela, era ela e ponto final.

- Nessie querida, venha aqui, preciso falar com você – dizia minha mãe.

Eu não sabia de chorava ou se sorria.

- Mãe? Onde você está? – perguntava enquanto procurava o caminho de sua voz.

- Estou bem aqui Nessie – dizia ela – é só você seguir minha voz pequena – dizia.

- Tudo bem não saia daí, eu estou indo! – disse e comecei a correr.

- Eu a espero meu bebe – dizia ela.

- Só não pare de falar por favor, só posso lhe achar através de sua voz – disse-lhe

- Eu não irei parar de falar meu amor – dizia ela – que tal eu cantarolar a sua cantiga de ninar? – dizia.

- Por mim seria perfeito – confessei.

Eu corria com o coração zunindo em meu ouvido.

Ela estava ali, tão perto.

Eu podia sentir, ela estava ali, muito próxima.

* * *

Não estão entendendo nada? Ótimo, esse era o objetivo! Posto o próximo cap. só quando houver outra review e olha que estou sendo beeem boazinha, a fic só tem 1 seguidor... Enfim até mais ;**


End file.
